Amuto What woul've happened after 43
by Amuto4ev
Summary: Ikuto is gone. He is looking for his father and I am left here. alone. without him. Why do I feel lonly. Did I love him back?
1. 1 He's gone

Another story of Amuto love... continuing after the end of chapter 43...

_And here is the first chapter please bear with it!!!!!!!_

**This is an Amuto story only***

*Yeah cause there is this one part with Tadase But nothing happens so please read through the end and expect more chapters!

**_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED IN THE FLASHBACK!!!!! IT BELONGS TO P-PIT NOT ME!!**_**

_**Flash back*.***_

_Ikuto: I've also got something to tell you_

_I've already given in because... I love you_

_Amu: huh?_

_**Kiss!**_

_Amu: Wha ! WHA WHA WHAT DID...!_

_Miki:So close! A peck on the cheek!_

_Ran:But it was super close!_

_Amu: J just so you know it's n not as if I... li li like you Ikuto! Th That's right! I don't even know where you're going!_

_Miki: Ah, here we go again_

_Ran: her stubbornness _

_Ikuto: Hmm, well then I'll bet you something, too._

_I'll definitely make you fall in love with me... So prepare yourself._

_Crowd: Alright dude! Go for it!_

_Amu: You've got it all wrong! Hey Ikuto be careful-- HEEYYY!_

_**He leaves**_

_Amu: Jeez. Annoying up to the last second_

_Ran: Ahaha!_

_Amu's thoughts: See you later... Ikuto...!_

_**End of Flashback*.***_

**He's gone**

I was walking back from the airport deep in thought.

"Are you okay Amu?" asked Ran

"yeah, I guess... I'm alright" I replied staring up into the sky, watching Ikuto's plane fly up above.

"Are you going to miss him Amu?" asked Su.

" Of course not!!!!! W-why would I miss him! Annoying pervert!" I snapped

"LIES!" Ran, Miki, and Su snapped back.

"hmmm...Even if I do miss him, why does it matter, he is gone now" I said, I felt like I was on the verge of crying.

"Do you know when he'll come back?" Asked Dia.

"No, I...I don't know, he never said whe-" my voice cracked and I knew if I said another word I would cry.

"Amu?" asked Miki.

I couldn't hold it anymore but there were to many people around. So I ran. I ran and didn't really know where, but of course I ended up in the place that I always seemed to wander to. The amusement park.

I stumbled through the gate and looked around. Everything was still just like it was... The teacups, the merry-go-round, all the other rides. It was so sad, knowing, that soon, this would be all torn apart. I held so many happy memories here...with Ikuto. More tears threatened to flow, but I was alone now, except for my charas, so I let it out. I collapsed onto the ground and cried. All my memories with Ikuto flowed with them.

_Riding the teacups after he got injured_

_defending it when he was under Easters control_

_Riding all th rides with Ikuto..._

It was so hard to believe that, just last night, I was having so much fun with Ikuto... I cried more.

"Amu..." said Dia

"Desu~..." Said Su

"Amu-chan" said Ran

"Amu" said Miki

" you really did love Ikuto, didn't you?" asked Dia. She always seemed to see right through me... No! I couldn't have... It isn't possible that I actually loved... Ikuto?

" Amu, it's okay if you loved him, we are our would-be-selves so we don't care... but you have to figure it out yourself... Did you really like him like that?" said Miki

I couldn't bring myself to answer. There was an awkward silence.

"we don't care what you think Amu...We would like you for better or for worse!" stated Ran

I thought about it. I knew they wouldn't care if I did... but what about the guardians? Nagihiko, he'll always agree with me, Yaya, I don't really know, Rima, she might have a fit, Tadase... When I thought about it, his reaction would probably be the worst, _but_, I thought about it, the more I though less of what he thought. Did I like him anymore? I thought I did but I imagined him, and I just didn't get that same butterfly feeling I used to get, now it was just, nothing. That was weird but I didn't think about it much...

I stood up. I wiped the tears away from my face.

"So do you, Amu~desu?"

" I don't want to talk about it right now, I just wan to go home."

"okay" they all agreed

_**** At Amu's House**( It was about 9pm~ now [ I know it was a big hour difference since it was just the middle of the day!])**_

" I'm home!" I hollered. I ran up to my room and shut the door. I walked to my bed and collapsed on it.

"!" Why was my life so difficult!?

"We are going to bed Amu-chan" said Ran and the others followed.

_****Amu's Dream****_

My dream was filled with faint lights so I didn't really comprehend it much. I just remembered seeing Ikuto's face a lot though...

_****Amu's Dream Ends****_

When I woke up my head hurt it was probably from crying so much. Then it all hit my so hard and so fast; Oh My Gosh! Ikuto is gone and... today was graduation! Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

I got changed really quickly and went down for breakfast. I had toast and orange juice and ran out. Realizing I forgot to wake up my charas i ran back inside and got them and I darted out of the house with my charas following lazily behind me.

_**** At the School****_

I was panting, but I made it. The graduation was just getting started and I jumped in the line and the staff helped us get in order.(_ A to Z with last names) _I was between Nagihiko Fujisaki and Tadase Hotori. ( _I used there last names so you could get the idea of the A to Z order!) _

" Hi, Amu-chan!" said Tadase

" Hi" I mumbled back. Wasn't I usually more ecstatic around him?

" it is so strange, to finally graduate" said Tadase

" yeah, it is..." I said. The staff was starting to call out names.

_**** ** **( after calling some names) **_

" Fujisaki Nagihiko" They exclaimed

Nagi walked up and got his diploma, bowed and walked off.

" Hinamori Amu" I walked up and claimed it, people were shouting but I used my cool&spicy character and coolly claimed my diploma and strode off the stage. I heard people shouting " Cool&Spicy!"

"Hotori Tadase" There was cheering for him, too.

I was sitting with all the other graduates, but got bored and wandered off. Nagi asked me where I was going and I told him I was going to the royal because I "accidentally" left something there. I got there and just sat with my back facing the entrance and sat on the fountain.

I felt something tap my shoulder

"EH!?" I shouted and turned around and stumbled I almost fell over but I caught myself( _Don't worry this is not a Tadamu story! So please just deal with this part okay this is an Amuto story!)_

It was Tadase.

"H-how did you know I was here?!" I asked still recovering from being startled.

" Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you Amu-chan. Oh, and Nagi told me you came here." he stated.

" Well, why did you come?" I said kind of irritated because I wanted to be alone, and I was afraid to be alone with him. Why was that?

"Since we are graduating Amu, I really just want to let you know again that I love you..." he said.

"I know..." I didn't really want him to tell me that anymore, I was sick of it!

"Amu..." said Tadase.

"what?" I was getting ready to leave because h didn't say anything. I was walking to the door when I felt his hand on my shoulder again.

" What do you want? If you are going to tell me something spit it out." Why was I using my cool&spicy character?

" I just have to do this..." he said looking down. What?!? I was scared I thought I knew where his was headed but I didn't want it! A while back I might have but I realized. I didn't have a crush on Tadase anymore! If he is dong what I think he is doing, then I definitely don't want to kiss him! NO! That was not going to happen!

" Amu-chan, please look at me." I didn't want to look. I turned my head and looked at him though, but I immediately back away to save myself, he looked taken aback but he continued forward, then stopped a few feet in front of me.

"..." Awkward silence.

Thats when he made his move he leaned forward and tried to kiss me. But I was to fast. I ducked under him and darted to the side.

"Amu!" Tadase said. But he just stood there, staring at me.

" No, Tadase. I- I can't do that..."I said

" Why Amu!? I, I thought you loved me! Just like I loved you!" He yelled. This was scary, I had never seen Tadase so angry.

" Well, not anymore Tadase, I'm sorry" I wasn't that sorry at all actually, he was raising his voice to much.

"How-How could you do this to me! WHY!" I was positively terrified.

"...Amu...I'm sorry... I just totally lost it...-"He was cut off, because I ran. I sprinted out of that room and ran home with my charas tailing behind me. Then I realized, crap, my parents are still at the ceremony, I'll text them to let them know I'm home I decided.

I sat down in a chair and let out a huge sigh...

" ! What the heck!? I can't believe that happened! I hated it so much!!!!! I hope that never happens again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I was breaking out in sweat and going crazy. My charas just stared open mouthed at me.

" what are you guys staring at?" It was decided, I definitely don't like Tadase anymore.

"A-Amu~desu, why did you run away from Tadase, I figured you would have wanted that ~desu?" said Su, clearly confused.

" Well, during that moment, I realized, that I don't anymore." There plain and simple.

_****After dinner****_

"Taking a bath after such a big day is so relaxing...!"

"Hey Amu?" asked Dia

"Yes Dia?" a replied

" When Tadase _tried_ to kiss you, you pulled away" I shuttered "but" she paused "when Ikuto _did_ kiss you, you didn't try to pull away."she paused again "why is that so?" and although she wasn't smirking I could here it in her voice.

_Well, I hope you liked it! I expect more updates in a few days!_


	2. 2 Questions without Answers

_****Flashback****_

_****After dinner****_

"_Taking a bath after such a big day is so relaxing...!"_

"_Hey Amu?" asked Dia_

"_Yes Dia?" a replied_

" _When Tadase tried to kiss you, you pulled away" I shuttered "but" she paused "when Ikuto did kiss you, you didn't try to pull away."she paused again "why is that so?" and although she wasn't smirking I could here it in her voice._

_****End of Flashback****_

_**2**_

Questions without Answers

"Well?" Dia pressed on.

"..." There was another awkward silence.

"umm"Oh god what do I do!!!!?!?!!??!!? I don't know why I didn't pull away!!!!Gotta think of an excuse and FAST!"umm"Oh, what do I say...? OH! I got it! This sounds believable even though it isn't the real reason! "Well, isn't it obvious, Ikuto snuck up on me and hit me with a surprise attack"I was using my Cool&Spicy Character. "And, well, umm, Tadase gave his away! Eheh!" dang, lost it.

"Hmm..." They seemed to have fallen for it... For now...

"Well, that is true, but" Miki said " I think there is something more to it...Bu-" she was cut off when we heard a door slam.

"Amu-chan, are you home?" called my mom.

"Yeah, I'm in my room!" I replied.

" Okay, Good night!" said my mom

"Uhuh..." I said" Well" to avoid any further questioning "I'm off to bed!"

_****The next morning****_

" Good morning, Amu-chan! How does it feel to wake up a middle schooler?~desu" asked Su.

", the same... So Tired..." I groaned and rolled over. Then my cell phone rang.

(listen to it here at about 30 seconds into the video .com/watch?v=AUqYDNEEtwE)

_**taiyou no moto de hitomi somukezu ni ikite ikou**_ _**sou da yo **_ _**waraitai hashagitai sunao ni**_ _**kanjirareru mabushii HAPPINESS**_ _**zettai akiramenai dare ni mo ubaenai yume ga aru**_ _**ima sugu **_ _**tsutaetai tsukamitai aserazu **_ _**shinkokyuu shite**_ _**taiyou ga niau yo **_ _**tobikiri no egao misete**_ I picked up my phone. It was Utau. " Mushi mushi?" " Hello Amu-chan, I was going to Yamada's Ramen shop, and was wondering If you wanted to join me?" asked Utau. " Umm... Sure but isn't it a little early to eat ramen?" I asked. "I don't think so, does that mean your not going" I could here her puppy dog face over the phone. " No, no, no! I mean-! Yes I'll be there! What time? " 9:30" she said Seriously? Utau wanted to eat ramen at 9:30 in th morning that gave me an hour and a half!? She is crazy, but... "Okay I'm on my way" I snapped my phone shut, dang I really didn't want to go, but I didn't want to upset Utau... and maybe, she sound like that wasn't the only reason why she wanted to meet up with me... Could she want to tell me something... maybe about Ikuto? Wait why am I worrying it has been what 3 days and I am already missing him! No, I'm definitely no paranoid. She was probably just tired...and.. She misses Ikuto! Yeah that must be it!Eheh... _****On the way to the ramen shop****_ I walking to the ramen shop, it was a mile or so away, not that far to walk. Then I saw a little cat on the side of the road, it looked lonely. I looked at my phone. 8:45. I could make it easily. So I sat down and pet the cat. It purred... It was so cute. It looked happy. It snuggled close to me. Then a thought burst into my head, "_So warm..."_ What!? Why did I think of that?! When Ikuto snuggled close to me and told me I was a human hot water bottle?! Then my hand started to feel I little sand papery I looked down and saw that the cat was licking me. His hair was like Ikuto's too, I looked at my watch. 9:10! Crap! I need to got I have 20 minutes to walk a mile!? I have to go! I gave the cat one last pet and darted off. "U-Utau... Sorry... I'm la-...late. I lost track of the time" I said panting. I got there at 9:35 " It's okay why were you late?" "Well there was a-I- The clocks in my house were off by like 10 minutes so that's why!" I sad stuttering, cause saying I was petting a stray cat might sound weird... "Hmm... Okay... Let's go get some Ramen." said Utau. _**** After eating the yummy ramen****_ " I'm so full!" I said rubbing my stummy (stomach). " I could eat more" she said looking proud of herself. Utau had a black hole for a stomach. " alright, I should head home now, Utau-chan!, Bye!" I said I walked a few steps when she grabbed my arm. " Amu, there is something we need to talk about" she said. Dang! I thought I was in the clear! "What?!" I said, a little irritated that I couldn't get away faster. "It's about Ikuto" she said looking down. " Oh, come on Utau, he has been gone for like 3 days, and you are already fretting?" I saw her twitch, I think I stung a nerve. Oopsies! "Sorry, Utau... I mean I know you love him because he is your brother , but I'm sure he is fine..." I said " I don't know if he is though..." she said " then call him!" I said. I wonder if Utau ever had a blond moment ( _no offense to any blonds!)_ " I have, about a dozen times..." "Is he not picking up?" I asked " He does but...Amu, I think something is wrong with him." "What, what do you mean?" I asked, my stomach twisting in knots. " Hear for yourself" she said. She handed me her phone and pressed the 3 button for speed dial and handed me the phone. _Ring ring_ _ring ring_ _ring rin-_ "Hello?" A voice answered, it sounded, so lifeless "Ikuto, is that you?" I was worried " Yes, what do you want Utau?" So dead... "Ikuto, it's Amu" I said. _And that chapter 2! I left it at a cliff! Well, don't worry I should update soon! See you soon hope you like it Bye!_ _*Mushi Mushi is like saying hello on the phone!_ 2 Questions without Answers .net/story/story_edit_?storyid=5506132 


	3. 3 What now?

_****Flash Back****_

"_Is he not picking up?" I asked _

" _He does but...Amu, I think something is wrong with him." _

"_What, what do you mean?" I asked, my stomach twisting in knots._

" _Hear for yourself" she said. She handed me her phone and pressed the 3 button for speed dial and handed me the phone._

_Ring ring_

_ring ring _

_ring rin-_

"_Hello?" A voice answered, it sounded, so lifeless _

"_Ikuto, is that you?" I was worried _

" _Yes, what do you want Utau?" So dead..._

"_Ikuto, it's Amu" I said._

_****End Flashback****_

**What Now?**

"Amu?" his voice perked up a bit. "Is it really you?" he asked

"Yes, ho-how have you been?" I was still so worried I couldn't think straight.

"...Fine..." and his cold voice was back.

"Ikuto, are you okay?"I was shaking " you sound like your sick? Are you sure everything is okay?" I asked, eagerly waiting for his reply.

"..." hmmm... ANSWER ALREADY...

"Uh... I have to go now it's like 1am here and I'm tired, bye." he said quick and lifelessly. Lies.

"Wait, Ikuto!-" but he hung up.

I gripped my hands into a fist.

"See." said Utau.

"Wha- what happened to him?" I asked trembling with fear, anger, and sadness.

"If I knew I would tell you" she said, she sounded upset, too.

"Well," I needed to find an excuse to get out of here as fast as I could. " I need to get home now, before my parents start to wor-" I couldn't finish. "Bye" I whispered, and I ran away from the Ramen shop, Utau, everything.

What was wrong with him? Why, how did all this happen in 3 days?!? What happened...! I kept running and ran to my refuge.

The Amusement park.

Why, was he so lifeless, sad? All of our happy memories flooded my mind._ The tart...The alley when Ikuto got hurt, petting his warm, fuzzy hair_... After that, he took me to this Amusement Park for the first time... I had so much fun, laughing, opening up to him so much... I giggled, thinking about how his body was to big for the small teacups, I stroked the handle of a teacup ride as I thought of this... What happened to that? _The ice cream..._ I laughed more... _Humpty lock... Dumpty Key... That sparkling world we entered... What was that?... _

I walked to the switch and flipped the breaker. Like magic, everything in the amusement park came to life... How much time did it have left, I noticed there were bulldozers and trucks in places... Obviously the time the amusement park had left was little...

I sat down in the teacups and rode on them for a long time... I looked at my phone... 11:37 am... I guess I should get home now... So I walked out of the teacups and strode towards the gate, and noticed a sign on the gate:

**Days until demolished: 12**

12 days? Only that long... that was... so sad.... I started to cry. I turned to the amusement park and gave it one last look. _All these memories..._ How is it that they are all going to be torn down soon? With tears still in my eyes, I turned and walked away.

_****Back at Amu's house!****_

"I-I'm back" I was still crying so I ran into my room. When I got there my charas were flying around the room in all directions, as if pacing the air.

"Amu-chan!" Said Miki

"Amu~desu!" Said Su

"Amu-chan!!"Said Ran

"H-Hey" I said trying to keep my head low to hide my face.

" Where have you been!?" asked Miki.

" Yeah, Amu-cha-. Amu-chan, why are you crying? What happened?"

"N-nothing" I said, wiping my tears, why did I have to cry so much!

"Liar!" said Ran, frustrated that I was keeping secrets.

"Amu~desu? What happened?" Su, you are always so caring, so sensitive.

"It's not l-like, I don't wa-want to t-tell y-you, I j-just, can't right n-now!"I cried more, I couldn't talk more unless I wanted more tears, which I didn't, so I buried my head in my pillow and thought about everything.

What's wrong with Ikuto? Is he okay? Did something happen? All the questions, all about Ikuto... "Why do I care for him so much!?"

"What was that Amu-chan" asked Dia.

What?! Did I say that out loud?! Crap!

"Care about who?" asked Miki.

"He-ooh" I took a deep breath to calm myself " Alright so what happened was..."

_****After telling them what happened with Utau and Ikuto and all that jazz!;D****_

"..." silence.

"Amu-chan"said Ran sympathetically

"Mm" said Miki

"desu" said Su

"hmmm" said Dia

"yeah..." I said.

" Well, what are you going to do now Amu-chan?" asked Ran.

"W-what do you mean?" Huh?

"Yeah Amu-chan!?" asked Miki

"What are you talking about?" I was confused. To many emotions at once, I was gonna pass out, but I forced myself to stay with them.

"You aren't just gonna sit here are you?!" said Ran, looking at me like something was obvious, but I was completely oblivious to what it was.

"Yes, Amu~desu!?" said Su.

"What do mean?" Ah!

" Well, your going to go help Ikuto right!?" said Ran.

"EH!!?!??" I said

"Come on Amu-chan, he saved you so much! When you fell ,when you were in trouble, he was always there for you, you're not just gonna leave all alone in his time of need now are you!?" asked Miki.

"Hmmm, I..." What, I don't even know where he is how am I supposed to find him!?

" I have no idea how, I don't even know where he is!" there a good argument!

" Why are you arguing Amu-chan!" asked Ran-chan

" you care about Ikuto don't you Amu~desu?" asked Su.

"Of course I care about him!"Eh! Well, that slipped, but it was true, of course I cared about him! Maybe more then they know, more then _I_ know...

_And there is chapter 3! Sorry, I'm killing you guys with this suspension but I'll update Asap!_


	4. 4 Decisions

_****Flash Back****_

_Come on Amu-chan, he saved you so much! When you fell ,when you were in trouble, he was always there for you, you're not just gonna leave all alone in his time of need now are you!?" asked Miki._

"_Hmmm, I..." What, I don't even know where he is how am I supposed to find him!?_

" _I have no idea how, I don't even know where he is!" there a good argument!_

" _Why are you arguing Amu-chan!" asked Ran-chan_

" _you care about Ikuto don't you Amu~desu?" asked Su._

"_Of course I care about him!"Eh! Well, that slipped, but it was true, of course I cared about him! Maybe more then they know, more then I know..._

_****End Flashback****_

**Decisions**

_More then I know... _What do I mean by that?

"... I knew there was love on the horizon!..." said Miki looking smug.

"Shut up! Just because I care about him, doesn't mean that I love him!"Geez... What's with them. I mean, I care...deeply for Ikuto, but that is natural right?! I mean, he has always been there for me and stuck with me through and through and always did what was best for me, even if it hurt him! He cares for me... he loves me... _"I'll definitely make you fall in love with me, so prepare yourself." _That was what he told me... Did, I not prepare myself?! EH! Where did _that_ thought come from!?

"So what do you say Amu-chan?" Asked Dia

"Eh?" I asked snapping out of my little world

"Are you going to go and save Ikuto?" asked Ran.

"I told you how am I if I don't know where he is?-" I asked

"ASK UTAU!" They all yelled

"Mm"I murmured.

"But he is probably overseas! As if my parents would let me look for him! My parents would never let me do that!" UH! I was so frustrated, I wanted to save him so much!

"How do you know Amu-chan?You could try asking us." said a voice from the other side of the door. My mom.

"Mom!? How long have you been listening?!" Oh gosh! If she has been listening the whole time it'll seem like I'm crazy!

" I was just putting some towels away when I heard you say ' My parents would never let me do that!' So I came in to see what you were so frustrated about. Now, what is it that you want to do, but you think we won't let you?" Crap. How was I gonna tell my mom this? At least my dad wasn't here!*knock-on-wood*

"Umm..."Hmmm.

"You can tell me anything Amu, unless, you still don't trust us..." I knew what she was thinking. When Ikuto was in my bedroom for a few days and we got caught.

"It's..." Just spit it out Amu!

"Yes?" My mom pressed.

"It's...the same guy..." There. I hope she knows what that means!

"Oh, you mean the blue haired one who you let stay in your room?" Bingo!

"Mmhmm" I said, looking down.

"And what exactly is wrong now?" I told her what happened.

_****After explaining!****_

"Aaahhh I see..." said my mom, thinking.

Might I actually be able to go?! Is my mom _actually_ considering it!?

"Well, Amu..." Pleas please please please _please!_

"I guess, it would be okay to go, if..." if if _if!? _"If you tell me _why_ you are so desperate to go."

"Mm..." Couldn't I just tell her that he saved me so many times and I just wanted to return the favor? It wouldn't be so hard would it?

"Well?" she asked again.

"Well, it's just that he saved me many times, I feel it is my duty to return the favor." Why was I being so formal? "I mean, he has always been there for me, and I want to be there for him, too!" ah, much better!

"Really..." said my mom

"Yup!" I said. I was smiling such a big smile, I was so happy I was gonna be able to save Ikuto!

"Is that the real reason?"Eh? What did she mean by that?

"Huh? What do you mean? Of course it is!" why was I so nervous?

"Well, I was just thinking... but never mind! You wouldn't lie to me! So, if you really care that much for him, I give you my permission to go, but, I don't know how your father will take it...¬.¬ _(**She made a face like this FYI!**) _

Oh, crap... I forgot about telling him...

"Oh, don't worry Amu-chan! I let your father know for you!" Said my mom.

Thanks so much mom was what I was thinking.

"But, Amu, I'll tell your father but you need to tell everyone else!" Dang!

"So gather up all of your friends and tell them what you are going to do." DANNGIT! I didn't want to do that part. _This is for Ikuto_. Okay.

"okay mom" I said

My charas whispered something in my ear "we are going to go play with Ami bye!"

"Okay" I muttered.

_****After gathering all of her friends into one spot(the Royal Garden)****_

I had never seen so many people crammed in the Royal Garden. Utau, Il, and El, Nagihiko, Rhythm Kukai, Daichi, Yaya, Pepe Rima, kusukusu, Nikaidou-sensei, Sanjou-san, and... I got Kukai to bring Tadase, and Kiseki. They was a lot of indistinct murmuring.

"I can't do it, there are to many people..." I can't believe I'm stage fright...

"Come on Amu-chan! You can do this! For Ikuto!" yelled Ran.

"I could've done this any other time but..." I said, was I really going to say this?

"But?" they all pressed.

"I- it's to embarrassing..." I said looking down.

"Why? You are just telling them all that you're leaving to go help Ikuto, you can just say someone if you're to embarrassed to say his name!" said Su.

"b-but, I need to say something else..." I said

"Eh?" they all said in unison.

"once you guys left, my mom started talking again..." I sad

"What?! What did she say?!"

Well...

_****Flashback to the conversation with Amu and her mom!****_

"_Hey Amu?" said my mom. I thought she left._

"_yeah?" huh?_

"_Can I ask you something?" she asked_

"_Umm... Yeah sure." What's going on?_

"_Do you love Ikuto?" EH!? WHAT!? WHAT WAS SHE TALKING ABOUT!? WHAT IS WITH THIS QUESTION!?I- I can't answer that!_

"_Well?" she asked again._

"_...What do you mean?" I need to stall, I need time to think..._

"_.. Because it sure does seem like it" she sounded smug ¬,¬_

"_I...What?" I... can't! I don't want to admit this to myself, not anyone!_

"_You know what I mean, now stop stalling." said my mom._

"_I, don't know..." I said._

"_Yes you do." said my mom_

"_If I did I would tell yo-" I got cut off._

"_Do you care about him?" she asked_

"_Y-yes" I answered._

"_Do you want to save him?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Would he do the same for you?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Do you want him to be happy?"_

"_Yes, yes, yes!" _

"_So, think about my questions, and your answers! And now tell me..." she paused " Do you love Ikuto?!" Aah!!!!!! this isn't fair! But... I guess... it's true... I do..._

"_love him" I whispered._

"_what was that?" she sounded smug again._

"_Yes, I l-lo-love hi-him." I hated being so open with people, the only person I have ever really been truly open to was "Ikuto"I murmured._

" _Thank you, Amu-chan, it is so nice to know, that you, *sniffle* trust m-me." Aw. She was crying! Did opening up to her mean that much? Oh, well, at least, it's off my chest... I was wrapped into a hug by my mom, and I hugged her back..._

"_I'll miss you so much... So you are going, overseas, ay? That's far away, all by yourself...will you be okay?" she asked_

"_Of course, I always am- wait how did you know that I was going overseas? You said you didn't here that part?" What?_

"_I was there since 'Shut up! Just because I care about him, doesn't mean that I love him!' I heard faint little murmurs in the background too, what were they? You aren't hiding more people in your room are you?_

"_W-what!?N-no! Not at all, I was, talking to myself!" I said. CRAP! How did she hear them?_

"_alright, then..." she let me go out of her hug. "Now, go gather up all your friends and tell them what you are going to do..."_

_****End of Flashback****_

"........................................................" Endless silence.

"WWWWHHHHAAAATTT!!!!!?!?!?!?!?!??????!?!!???!?!!?" they screamed.

"you love him?!?!?!?! I knew it..." said Miki

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!??!?!!?!??" was all Ran said

"Ohohohohohohoho Amu~desu!" said Su, looking smug.

"Amu-chan, I'm happy for you! Your radiance will shine more brightly than ever, now!" said Dia, the only one who was being calm. But, why would I shine more brightly?

"Amu-chan" My mom said ( we were going to tell Ami and my dad when we got home) " I think we have kept them waiting long enough..."

"I-I guess so..." My stomach was doing flips...

_And there is chapter 4! I hope you liked it!_


	5. 5 And Now I Take My Leave!

_****Flash Back****_

"........................................................" Endless silence.

"WWWWHHHHAAAATTT!!!!!?!?!?!?!?!??????!?!!???!?!!?" they screamed.

"you love him?!?!?!?! I knew it..." said Miki

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!??!?!!?!??" was all Ran said

"Ohohohohohohoho Amu~desu!" said Su, looking smug.

"Amu-chan, I'm happy for you! Your radiance will shine more brightly than ever, now!" said Dia, the only one who was being calm. But, why would I shine more brightly?

"Amu-chan" My mom said ( we were going to tell Ami and my dad when we got home) " I think we have kept them waiting long enough..."

"I-I guess so..." My stomach was doing flips...

_****End of Flashback****_

**And Now I Take My Leave!**

"Mm..." I can't do it, making speeches isn't me... I was going to throw up!

"Amu-chan? What is it?" asked Ran, who was still smirking... x)

"I-I, I can't talk, not in front of all these people, I'm not a good public speaker..." I said.

"Then I'll help you!?" said Ran, kind of like a question on whether or not I wanted help.

"Umm, that would probably be a good idea, because I will have no self control so I won't look embarrassed. Even though I'm nervous, it will be over, and worth it, soon..."

"So, we can Chara-change?!" she asked. Why was she asking? She never has before?

"Yes, yes, go ahead, let's get this over with..."*sigh*

"ALRIGHT! Chara-change from a girl who can't talk publicly about her feeling to a girl who can!" Jeez... long name...

*P*o*P*

_****Amu's thoughts****_

_Okay, so I have character changed, I have no control on what to say, good!?_

"_Attention everyone!" said me/Ran. It was weird listening to me, I never really saw a chara-change coming so I never listened much..._

_All heads turned towards me_

_'EEEEPPPPPPP!' I thought._

"_Alright now I'll tell you why you are all here!" said me/Ran._

_'Ahhhhh!' _

_I saw Nagi, whisper something in Rima's ear, Rima winced cause Nagi was so close. Then I saw him point at my barrette...so he knows I chara-changed_

_****Silence****_

"_Ahem! So..."_

_****After explaining why Amu is leaving****_

"_and I love him" me/Ran said._

_****After explaining****_

* * *

_Utau wince a little when she heard me/Ran say that I loved Ikuto, she looked only slightly shocked, I guess she new I would go, I'll have to talk to her later. Il was sniggering, El was crying, Nagi was smiling, he was so kind... Rhythm was giving me a thumbs up, Kukai was trying to look serious, but you could tell he was about let out fits of laughter, Daichi was burying his face in Kublai's shoulder shaking with laughter, I guess he didn't have as much control as Kukai... Yaya was bawling on the ground and Pepe was, too Rima had tear streaming down her face, and for on Kusukusu wasn't smiling. Nikaidou-sensei squeezed Sanjou-san's hand, she was crying, that was sweet, they were back together...Tadase gave me one last look...*_

_*P*o*P* out of chara-change_

*... I gave him a look that said "you had your chance, but you blew it, more that I just stop liking you... I gave him a feeble smile and he walked away, and Kiseki looked at me, not with anger, or sadness, it was...he looked like he was... happy? While Tadase was walking towards the door, Kiseki flew over here quickly and whispered:

"It is better for Tadase, to let go, because if things were to not work out, your freindship would be ruined, so I'm glad. I'm sure there is someone else out there for him, middle school, high school, the rest of his life. So, again, I'm glad, and, I hope you find Ikuto and make sure he is happy, and even though it may not seem like it, I'm sure he would wish the same, good bye" he smile.

"thank you Kiseki, that means, so much, good bye" I was gonna cry, no I had to hold it in, for a bit longer...

Tadase and Kiseki walked away.

* * *

More silence

"Well, that's it." is it over?

"I hope you have fun Amu-chan!" said Nagi, he is so understanding, like Nadeshiko, I'll miss him. Rhythm just gave me another thumbs up.

"Yo, Amu! Don't fall off any tall buildings!" said Kukai. Eh? What kind of thing was that to say? Does he know that I fall off tall things a lot?

"Umm, okay? Thanks." Kukai, your so random!

"Amu-tan! Y-you can't g-go!!!!!!!! Wahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" Oh, Yaya!...I was smiling and crying. Pepe and Yaya continued to roll around crying on the floor.

"..." Rima was quite, still crying.

"Rima..." I went up and hugged her, she was so small, so fragile, will she be okay without me? I leaned over towards Nagi and whispered "please, N-Nagi, protect Rima, she i-is so delica-cate!" Rima was now glaring at me, too.

"I will" he said.

"Thank you" I replied. Kusukusu was crying, too.

I nodded at Nikaidou-sensei and Sanjou-san, the nodded back.

"be safe" said Sanjou-san rubbing my hair.

"Mm" said Nikaidou-sensei.

"Hey, Amu" said Utau.

"wh-what?"

"Make sure...Make sure you take care of my brother!" said Utau, blushing.

I smiled... "Mm!"

"Alright everyone, I must take my leave now!" I said

"Bye Amu-chan/tan!" they all said

_****After everyone left (except) Utau, El, and Il****_

"Utau?" I asked

"he's in Tucson, Arizona." she replied.

"Eh, how did you know I-"

"your mom" she said

"oh..."

"Your plane leaves tomorrow at 7:00 am" said Utau.

"Oh, umm, thanks, will you see me off?" I asked.

"sadly, I can't, I have a concert that day and I have to prepare..." said Utau.

"oh, it's okay." I said

"Sorry..." she muttered, and left.

_****To the Airport****_

_And there is chapter 5! My own stomach was flipping while I was writing the speech seen! I was feeling her pain! Ahahahahaha! Anyway, expect updates soon, or later, cause tomorrow is MONDAY! Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! So it might be a few days!_


	6. 6 I'm on my way, Ikuto!

****Flashback****

"Utau?" I asked

"he's in Tucson, Arizona." she replied.

"Eh, how did you know I-"

"your mom" she said

"oh..."f

"Your plane leaves tomorrow at 7:00 am" said Utau.

"Oh, umm, thanks, will you see me off?" I asked.

"sadly, I can't, I have a concert that day and I have to prepare..." said Utau.

"oh, it's okay." I said

"Sorry..." she muttered, and left.

****To the Airport****

_Sorry, this chapter is probably going to be pretty boring, but I should be updated with a more interesting chapter in a few days!_

****End of Flashback****

**I'm on my way, Ikuto!**

"This is to confusing like _Déjà vu" since I have been here, in a similar situation before " Okay, so it said that I'm on flight 23 on aisle 11-2" I looked around "Ah! There it is!" I exclaimed. I ran over to the aisle and got in line. I put my bad in the metal detector thing and waited..._

_"Umm... Ma'am?" he asked me, handing back my bags._

_Umm, in the scan I noticed there were eggs in your bag can you please empty it out for a minute?" he asked. What?! He saw my eggs ____too!?__ Why is everyone all of the sudden being able to see the,!?_

_"Umm... Yeah okay" I said " Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, get your eggs out of my bag!" I muttered._

_*P*o*P* and the eggs disappeared from my bag_

_"Alright, that's everything" I said._

_"Huh?" he said, looking puzzled " I guess I was seeing things, feel free to go." he said._

_"Thanks" I said. I walked on to the platform. "Ah! There is my plane! I showed the women my ticket and passport and she nodded me on. I hopped into the plane and looked for my seat "a23" I muttered. I walked until I found it and took a seat by the window. I had my seat all to myself so Ran, Miki, Su, and, Dia slept in the seat next to me. I looked out my window_

_"We will be taking off in 1 minute, so please put on you safety belts now, please." announced the lady on the intercom. I buckled myself and got ready to take off._

___****A few minutes after taking off****_

_"Ahhhhh!"we all exclaimed it was so cool, being up in a plane again!* we sat there for a few minutes __when someone came and asked me if I wanted drink_

_"Umm...Sure" I said._

_"Okay! I'll be back in ____just__ a few minutes!" She sounded like one of those flight antecedents from the movies who were always to polite. She came back just then with a glass of soda._

_"Here you go ma'am." she said._

_"Thanks" I said and nodded_

_"Huh" **Sweat drop** "I'm so bored" I said. Then the announcement went on:_

_"We are now 1 hour into our flight and there are about 11 hours left in hour flight."_

_**sweat drop** "seriously?" I said. I decided to just go to sleep._

___****6 hours later****_

_"ne-errrr--?" I moaned. What time is it?_

_I just caught the intercom say 5 hours left. Still that long!?_

_"would you like something to eat?" someone asked me and I jumped._

_"ah! O-oh, okay, umm, yeah, sure." I said, out of it._

_"alright" she said._

_She came back with a plate of pasta and pudding._

_"here you go" she said, almost setting it down on my bag_

_"WAIT! I-I- I have breakable stuff in there!" I yelled, waking up a few people._

_"O-oh, I'm so sorry ma'am!" she just handed it to me._

_"thank you" I said, smiling.._

_I ate my food and then listening to some music. And then I fell back to sleep, but woke up a few hours later because then intercom was so loud_

_"we will be arriving in one hour" it said 'yes' I thought. But then I had to go to the bathroom really badly. So I got up and hurried to the bathroom._

___****After...taking care of some business, probably turtling** (Inside joke if you know me!)*See bottom**_

_I got up to wash my hands. I looked in the mirror._

_"we will be arriving in 30 minutes now" said the intercom. (Wow____ Amu, you sure take a long time to turtle!)_

_"Well, I'm on my way..." I said to myself. I got out of the bathroom and returned to my seat."Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, wake up w are almost there" I said, waking them up_

___****a few minutes later****_

_"We are now arriving to the Tucson airport, please return to your seat and buckle your safety belts"_

___****after getting of the plane****_

_I walked off the platform and looked around, there weren't as many people as in Japan. And then I looked outside, there was so much cactus, and it all looked so dry and barren, it seemed so much more more quit then Japan though, it was so small! It would be so easy to find Ikuto here! I'll need to get a hotel first and then I need to rest up a bit and then first thing in the morning, i'll look for Ikuto, but, then __again, it was only 9:00 am, I have time to look for him today! Then I saw a poster..._

___Master violinist at the TCC _

___this week (14-21) at 7:00 pm_

___Tickets are $15_

_There was a map at the bottom, I pulled one off._

___Ikuto, I'm coming..._

* * *

_And there is chapter 6! I know it was boring but expect the next chapter to be better an soon!_

_*Turtle= poop!_


	7. 7 I made it!

_****flash Back****_

_****after getting of the plane****_

_I walked off the platform and looked around, there weren't as many people as in Japan. And then I looked outside, there was so much cactus, and it all looked so dry and barren, it seemed so much more more quit then Japan though, it was so small! It would be so easy to find Ikuto here! I'll need to get a hotel first and then I need to rest up a bit and then first thing in the morning, I'll look for Ikuto, but, then again, it was only 9:00 am, I have time to look for him today! Then I saw a poster..._

_Master violinist at the TCC _

_this week (14-21) at 7:00 pm_

_Tickets are $15_

_There was a map at the bottom, I pulled one off._

_Ikuto, I'm coming..._

_****End flash Back****_

**I made it!**

...Ikuto... I thought. Would it really be that easy to find him, just buy a ticket and yell out his name I thought about how that would work out... I don't think it would, I would have to be able to see Ikuto and he would have to see me, and continue to see me, he was sick, and just hearing my voice or catching a quick glimpse wouldn't solve anything. I remembered his voice...

"_Hello?" A voice answered, it sounded, so lifeless _

"_Ikuto, is that you?" I was worried _

" _Yes, what do you want Utau?" So dead..._

"_Ikuto, it's Amu" I said._

"_Amu?" his voice perked up a bit. "Is it really you?" he asked_

"_Yes, ho-how have you been?" I was still so worried I couldn't think straight._

"_...Fine..." and his cold voice was back._

"_Ikuto, are you okay?"I was shaking " you sound like your sick? Are you sure everything is okay?" I asked, eagerly waiting for his reply._

"_..." hmmm... ANSWER ALREADY..._

"_Uh... I have to go now it's like 1am here and I'm tired, bye." he said quick and lifelessly. Lies._

"_Wait, Ikuto!-" but he hung up._

... Was he any better? The same? Worse? I was so worried... I gripped the map tightly in my fist. '_I will find him... I have to!'_ I thought.

"Amu-chan?" asked Su. "let's go rent a hotel"

"Yeah, we need to put our stuff somewhere" I said

_****After renting a Hotel****_

"Aaaaaamu-chan" Su said my name. While yawning. "let's rest up, we have plenty of time to look we will look for him in the morning-"

"No! It_ is_ morning andyou may need rest, but I don't!" I snapped... Oh, my gosh... I had never,_ ever _yelled at Su like that before. "S-Su, I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..." I didn't finish, my charas were starring at me mouth's agape. "P-please... I'm s-sorry..." I was crying. They turned around and then looked at me

"Amu-chan, please, calm down, we know you miss Ikuto and you want to find him, but you have to calm down and think _how_" said Ran.

"I know, but I have to go _now_! Because, if I don't find him soon, h-he c-could get wo-worse!" I was crying more.

"Okay, Amu, we are going to help yo-" said Ran, cut off.

"Ran, Miki, Su, Amu. I think Amu should go on her own, I think it would be better for her and Ikuto" said Dia.

"Why?" I asked her.

"I don't know, just a feeling!" said Dia. _Airhead Dia_.

"Okay, if you i-insist!" I said.

"Alright! Go, go Amu-chan!" said Ran"

"Ganbare!* Amu-chan!" said Miki

"Desu" said Su.

"Mhm!" said Dia.

"Alright!" *_rumble rumble rumble*_ "Oh!" I said my stomach was rumbling!

"Well, maybe some breakfast first!" I said.

_****After breakfast****_

"Well, I'm off!" I said

"eh?" they all said.

"W-what?!" I asked, confused.

"It's only 12:00, you still have 7 hours!" said Ran.

"Oh" I said.

"Well, I guess I could go shopping first!"

"but will you be alright by yourself?" they asked.

"Of course!" I said.

"Hmmm..." they all said in unison.

"Ehehe!" I sad nervously.

"Bye!" I said.

_****At the the mall****_

"Ooh, there is so much cute and cool stuff here, even though it is so small!" I said to myself. I wandered through the mall going into many different stores. I looked at some and saw one with lots of hats and decided to take a look.

"Spencers, eh?" I walked in and looked at the hats, there was a cat one... "Well, I guess it would be okay..." I said ¬,¬

I decided to look around the rest of the store but after seeing some *ahem* interesting things I decided this was not the store for me, so I just bought the hat and walked out of the store... fast...

"Hmmm..." Well, it was 5:45pm. " I guess I should get going now" I said to myself. I was walking when I saw the TCC...

"Yes!" I ran up to the ticket counter to were the tickets were being sold.

"I-is this where we buy the tickets to the violin performance?" I asked, out of breath.

"Umm... you do know that the show doesn't start for another 40 minutes" he asked me.

It was only 6:20pm

"Oh, well, you know! I want g-good seats!" I said as an excuse.

"Okay, but why would a kid like you want to listen to the violin?" he asked me

"What is wrong with that?" I asked him with my cool&spicy attitude.

"N-nothing!" he said "H-here is your ticket!" he gave me the ticket and I walked coolly away.

I looked around and deciding not to be to obvious, but not to hidden, I decided to choose a seat in the 3rd row.

_****35 minutes later!****_

"Alright, if everyone could be silent, because the show is about to start, all cell phones off please, pagers, beepers..." said the announcer, but I toned him out.

_****5 minutes later****_

"Alright and now we give you... Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" said the announcer guy. I was so nervous, and excited!

And there he was. He almost looked like he did during the death rebel dilema.

It was the song he always played

( .com/watch?v=80udQaPsU0k )

It was so pure, sorrowful...

It went on for a few more minutes...

***********************************************************************************then he hit his final note and then he stopped playing, it was done it was a short performance, but it was still over and done with, there was clapping and cheering and he bowed and the curtains closed... everyone got up and left, except for me, I was going to go back stage and look for him.

I opened the door to backstage. No guards? Strange. I tip-toed in and looked around, still no guards...

I walked more and saw Ikuto's violin, I walked up and caressed the case, still the same, then I heard muffled voices saying something like 'I forgot my violin, I'll catch up' _crap_! (Amu couldn't tell what they were saying FYI!) then I heard footsteps _crap, crap, CRAP! _Ah! Where do I hide! Ah- to late he was there... I stared at him, and he looked at me...

"A-A-Amu?" asked Ikuto.

"Mm..." I looked at him, smiled and then re-composed my face.

_And there is chapter 6 hope you liked it!_


	8. 8 You liar!

_**Alright! here is chapter 8! i hope you like it!**_

* * *

_****Flash Back****_

_I walked more and saw Ikuto's violin, I walked up and caressed the case, still the same, then I heard muffled voices saying something like 'I forgot my violin, I'll catch up' crap! (Amu couldn't tell what they were saying FYI!) then I heard footsteps crap, crap, CRAP! Ah! Where do I hide! Ah- to late he was there... I stared at him, and he looked at me..._

"_A-A-Amu?" asked Ikuto._

"_Mm..." I looked at him, smiled and then re-composed my face._

_****End of Flash Back****_

You liar!

We just kept silent, looking... I broke it.

"How, how are you?" I asked.

"..." silence.

... more...

"okay" he finally replied.

"Mm" I said. I had to get it out. "Ikuto, wa, what is wrong with you, you don't look or sound like yourself, and I- me and Utau are worried about you!?" I asked.

"nothing, everything is...okay" he said.

"then why are you so...so lifeless all the time?" I asked

... silence, I was so sick of him not talking.

"Dammit, Ikuto! This is what I'm talking about! You always take like a minute to answer anything I ask you! What. Is. Wrong? I wan to help you Ikuto, but-but first you have to tell me what's wron-" I said, cut off.

"it's none of your business!" he snapped. He never talked to me like that, only once before but still!?

"so, just go back to Japan, this trip was a waste of your time and money so just leave me alone and stay out of my busines-" now I cut _him_ off.

"No Ikuto! It it _my_ business, I care about you and your health!" he twitched. "Plus, I know the Ikuto I knew would never say that to me! You said that you loved me, so there is no way you would talk to me like that unless something was up! So, I'll ask you again, Ikuto. What Is Wrong!?" I snapped back. He was speechless. So he was just making up excuses and now he has run out. XP.

* * *

"Keh-hehehehe...."Ikuto...chuckled!?What was going on here?

"W-what? I thought? Are you sick or just...?...! Ikuto... HAVE YOU BEEN FAKING IT FROM THE START!?!?!?!?!?!???!!!??!" I yelled at him.

"No, Amu, I haven't..." Oh? What happened to him, he was laughing just a second ago-

" Keh-hehehehe" he laughed...again!?

"IKUTO! You liar!!!!!!!!"I was so angry, relieved, and blushing all at the same time!!!!! there was practically steam rising from my ears!

"Ah-ahahahahahah! Oh, Amu... always so-so, gullible!" said Ikuto in between fits of laughter.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH?????????-" I was cut off, AGAIN!

"Shh! Amu, someone's coming... quick come with me" he said and grabbed my hand (*'o'* blush) and ran as I was dagged behind him. We ran and the he sudden;y stopped and we hid in a small broom closet.

"Ikuto!!!!! what is up!? Why did you act like that making me- a-and Utau worry so much!?

"Utau wasn't worried, she new I was fine" said Ikuto coolly.

"WHAT!?" I asked.

"let me explain" he said.

"I'm listening" I said.

Remember when I said:

_I'll definitely make you fall in love with me... So prepare yourself._

?" he asked me.

"O-o-of course!" I said blushing deeply, luckily it was dark-. Ikuto just turned on the light... Grrr...he smirked.

"Well, I have just tested my theory and clearly, ¬,¬ someone didn't prepare themselves..."he said looking smug.

"Wa-What? What would give you that idea!?" I asked stuttering.

"Why else would you go looking for me?" he asked.

"because I was worried!" I said.

"Because...?" he asked.

"BECAUSE YOU SOUNDED SICK!" I yelled.

"well, I wasn't" he said

"Obviously..." I said.

"but if you didn't love me then why were you worried?" he asked

"B-because!... y-you saved me s-so many times, I th-th-thought! I should return the f-f-favor!" I was stuttering so much! It was embarrassing me and making me blush more!.Ah!

"right" said Ikuto.

"it's true!" I said

"that you love me?" he twisted my sentence.

"yes! I MEAN KNOW! You twisted up my sentence!!!!!!!!" AH!!!!!!

"but you still admitted it" he said.

"BUT IT DOESN"T COUNT!!!!!!" Grrr...

"so you don't love me..." he said looking down and sad

"well..." I saw the corner of his mouth twitch.

"NO! Stop trying to trick me!" he stated laughing.

"AH!" I yelled.

"SH!" he said.

I heard footsteps and shut up.

"I-ku-to!?" someone yelled

"who's that?" I asked

"my co-manager" he replied. I nodded

"where did he go?" the co-manager was talking to himself.

I heard footsteps fade away...

I sighed.

"so, Amu, where are your charas?" Ikuto asked me.

"Oh! At the hotel."

"a hotel you say, maybe you could find some spare room for me-

"NO YOU PERVERT!!!!!"

"I wasn't talking about sharing the same bed, I wouldn't want you want you watching me sleep again" he said.

"AH! SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"We-we-we-well where is Yoru?" I asked

" right here" he help up his hand and Yoru flew into it.

"Hi Amu nya!" said Yoru.

"but, now there is another one" he said and help up and egg that looked similar to Yoru's only it had round ears on the heads and was brown instead of black..

"strange..." I said looking at it. He put it away.

"so, why don't we go somewhere else like the mall or something?" he asked me "it is to small to do anything in here..."

"PERVERT!!!!!" same old Ikuto.

_****At the Mall with Ikuto****_

I was walking with Ikuto, people were staring...Why, then I realized Ikuto was holding my hand... did it look like we were together? or just a kind older brother taking his sister to the mall? Hmm... I blushed.

"So, where do you want to go first Amu?" Ikuto asked me

"umm... I don't know what about you?" I asked him not knowing what he would like.

"What about the store?" he pointed towards one. Spencers.

"Nnnnnnnnoooooooooooo!" I said remembering what I saw there.

He looked puzzled "Okay" he said.

We walked around more and we wandered into many different stores, and after a few hours, we retired to the food court.

_****After eating some yummy food!****_

"Let's head back to your hotel, Amu" Ikuto said

"Pervert..." I said

"Fine I guess I'll just go back to my hotel room, all alone..." he was such a faker, but I did kind of want him to come stay a little longer...¬,¬

"Well, for just a little while, I guess..." I said looking down. '_Don't let him see you blush!Don't let him see you blush!Don't let him see you blush!!!!!' _I chanted to myself but I was forced to look up and quickly turned to say

"I need to use the bathroom first!" and I ran to the bathroom.

_****In the bathroom****_

I sighed.

I was so glad Ikuto was okay, but how could I possibly tell him how I feel? He would never let it go...

I looked at my watch

9:00pm

it had only been 2 hours?!

Well, I guess I should go back to Ikuto now...

"Okay! I'm ready let's go!" I said

Ikuto eyed me suspiciously...

"What?" I asked him.

"nothing" he replied

_****Back at Amu's hotel****_

"AMU-CHAN!" all my tiaras yelled when the door opened.

"Where have you been~desu!" asked Su.

"We were so worried Amu!" said Miki.

"Yeah, Amu-" then they all saw Ikuto and Yoru.

_**Silence**_

"H-hello Ikuto, Yoru" said Ran.

"h-how are you both?" asked Miki/

"desu" said Su.

"Mm!" said Dia.

"He is okay you guys! He was just lying to me to get me to come here ¬.¬" I told them. They were looking down. Again my hand was in Ikuto's. How do I keep not noticing!? I didn't want to yank it out, but I didn't want to just leave it there... I pretended to striaghten out my shirt and casually pulled my hand out of his, it was cold now... (_cheesy I know!_)

"Well, umm... let's go inside :)" I said.

We all walked inside and sat down on the beds.

Awkward silence...

I yawned.

"Why don't you go to bed Amu-chan~desu? You look tired." said Su.

"Well, I guess but..." one, I didn't want to leave them all alone and two, I didn't want them secretly telling Ikuto how I felt about him... "...that would be rude!"

Su ad Ran yawned now.

"Why don't we all just go to bed!?" I exclaimed.

"Okay" all my charas and Yoru went to there basket and went into there eggs.

...

I sighed, I wasn't gonna let Ikuto go home, or send him home, but he wasn't sleeping in _my_ bed.

"you, can sleep on the couch" I told him. I tossed him a blanket and pointed over to the couch.

"well, it is better then the floor" he said.

"Well, you aren't sleeping in my bed!" I said stubbornly.

"but it will still be so cold..." he said "come sleep on the couch with me" he said.

"NO! You PERVE! I said.

"Let's not start that again" he said.

"Shut up!" I said.

I walked over to my bed and got in the covers. Then all of the sudden I remembered that Ikuto loved me. I started to blush, so I turned away from Ikuto.

_'How am I ever going to tell him' _I thought. I closed my eyes a fell asleep...

* * *

**_And there is chapter 8 i hope you like it! expect updates soon!_**

**_and sorry about chapter 7! i messed up a bit but it should be fixed now!_**


	9. 9 Black out!

_****Flash Back****_

_I sighed, I wasn't gonna let Ikuto go home, or send him home, but he wasn't sleeping in my bed._

"_you, can sleep on the couch" I told him. I tossed him a blanket and pointed over to the couch._

"_well, it is better then the floor" he said._

"_Well, you aren't sleeping in my bed!" I said stubbornly._

"_but it will still be so cold..." he said "come sleep on the couch with me" he said._

"_NO! You PERVE! I said._

"_Let's not start that again" he said._

"_Shut up!" I said._

_I walked over to my bed and got in the covers. Then all of the sudden I remembered that Ikuto loved me. I started to blush, so I turned away from Ikuto._

_'How am I ever going to tell him' I thought. I closed my eyes a fell asleep..._

_****End Flash Back****_

**Black out!**

It was morning. I could here cars passing outside on the streets. I opened my eyes a little bit.

I-Ku-To... in my bed. Again. He looked so innocent when he was sleeping, and he was close, and warm. He was sleeping... so I looked around and all the guardian eggs were still there '_they must all still be sleeping' _I thought. I sighed and slowly, carefully, and quietly, snuggled up closer to Ikuto. If anyone ever knew... but that moment ended because I heard Ikuto stir in his sleep. Dang it! I put on my glaring face and his eyes flickered open. He saw me, and then his eyes widened.

"I-ku-to... what do you think your doing?" I said, my eyes on fire.

"What about you?" he asked. What was he trying to do?

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Why are you snuggling up with me?" he asked, smirking. I can't believe he is turning this situation against me!? I immediately backed away from him so we were at least a foot apart.

"I was SO not snuggling with _you!_ I just h-have a tendency t-to snuggle with what ever is th-there like a stuffed animal or so-something! You just happened to be there! I always immediately pull away from whatever it is! " I yelled blushing deeply and stuttering. What a lousy excuse...

"Sure...then why didn't you immediately back away from me when you noticed you were snuggling with me?" he asked. DAMNITT!!!! why did he always have to find a loop hole!?!?!?!?!??!?!

"... Because I Was t-tired and d-didn't r-realize what was hap-pen-ing!" I said, stuttering more.

"Mm..." he said

"I WAS!" I snapped.

He just rolled his eyes and closed them. Wait a minute...

"GET OUTTA MY BED! PERVE!" I yelled and pushed him to the ground. "You aren't sick this time!!" I yelled.

"But it is still so cold..." he said from the floor. But got up and crawled back onto the couch into a sitting position. I looked at the clock. 8:00 am. I stretched and got out of bed.

"I'm going to go down for breakfast, do you want to come?" I asked him.

"Sure, as long as you don't snuggle into my seat..." he said.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

_****At Breakfast****_

"Wow, Amu..." said Ikuto.

"What?" I asked him

"I finally figured it out..." he said. HUH!? Figured what out!? I was starting to blush...

"you are so fat because you eat so much food..." he smirked.

" I AM NOT FAT!" I yelled and people turned there heads. I looked down not wanting people to see my face. I could here Ikuto laughing...

_****Back in the room!****_

"So, what shall we do today?" I asked Ikuto while tying up my hair.

"I don't know, we could just go out shopping again." he stated.

"I don't want to take anymore of your money" I said.

"It is okay, I have plenty" he said back.

"are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Okay, but you get to choose where we go" I said.

"Fine." he said.

_****Out and about****_

So far we had gone to the park place mall, Tucson mall and Target, and I was worn out. So we stopped by a restaurant called "Eegees"

"They don't have a place like this in Japan, do they?" I asked slurping up an Eegee* and eating a sandwich.

"no, I don't think so" said Ikuto.

... eating...

'_I guess I should say thank you for the clothes and things he bought me...' _I thought.

"T-thanks for buying me all those things Ikuto" I said, slightly blushing.

"No problem" he said. We finished eating in quiet. My stomach was flipping. Why was I so nervous, nothing was happening right now?

"It's getting late, we should head back now" said Ikuto.

"Okay" it was already 6:00pm.

_****In front of Amu's Hotel****_

Ikuto pulled to a stop in front of the hotel doors.

"Here you are" he said. I opened the door and was about to close it when I realized he wasn't getting out.

"aren't you coming, too?" I asked him.

"It's fine, I'll just go back to my hotel" he said.

"W-what about Yoru?" I didn't want him to leave!

"Just tell him to come back to my hotel" he said.

"...Ikuto... Yo can stay here" I said "......If you want to!" I added.

"Aw, will you miss me?" he asked, teasing me again. I didn't want to say no...

"Well, you are all alone in your hotel, so you can stay here, so your not alone!" I stated.

"If you insist..." he said

I saw him smirk, and, blush?!

We walked up to my room and watched T.V. For an hour or two. It was about 8:00pm and it was dark outside. My stomach was still doing flips. What was up with me? Why was I so nervous?I really want to tell him I care for him, but I don't have to right, so why would I be nervous? Telling him I love him is enough, but I don't think I could bare to tell him that I love him an have to look him in the eye at the same time! I looked at Ikuto, and of course, he just happened to look back at me, one of those awkward moments when you look at someone and they happen to look back so I averted my eye site a little so it looked like I was looking out the window, I hoped I wouldn't start blushing, I did, but luckily, Ikuto had already turned his attention back to the T.V. I looked back to the T.V., I yawned, I was tired.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" Ikuto asked me.

"It's fine, I'm not tired" I said, yawning again.

"Sure" he stated

"Mm!" I mumbled. I leaned back on the couch and dozed off. I was stating to fade out between what was on T.V. And sleep land when it went dark, but I was still conscious.

"You can leave the T.V. On Ikuto, I can fall asleep through noise" I said.

"I didn't turn it off, all the lights went off, too, I think the hotel lost power" said Ikuto and then the intercom came on:

"Sorry for the inconvenience, but the hotel has lost power, and we will try to get it back on as soon as possible." it shut off

"Oh" I said. Was this a sign, if I told him now, I wouldn't have to look him in the eye would I? What are the chances of the lights coming back on? Should I tell him now? ER! It was so frustrating, my stomach was on a roller coaster.

... silence

I felt Ikuto get up off the couch and immediately asked him

"where are you going" I sounded a bit paranoid.

He paused then said "I was going to go see what caused the power outage" he said. "unless you are to afraid of the dark?" I could here his smirk, I remembered the haunted house, the time we went before he left.

"I am not!" I said then I'm going to see if I can get the power on now" he said. I felt an urge to tell him, '_maybe it was time...?'_ I'll be back in a few minutes, I have my phone if you need me" he said, that was so nice... he was worried about me worrying... I heard him walk towards the doors and I followed.

"Be careful down the stairs" I told him

"okay" he said and I heard the door slowly creak. '_I had to do it now!' _I thought

I heard the door finally close. I put my face as close to the door as I could. I took a deep breath. I heard footsteps start walking away.

"...I love you, Ikuto" I said. It was more than a whisper, but I wasn't talking that loud, so he might not have heard me... _'good show, Amu, you blew your best chance at telling Ikuto the truth...'_ I backed away from the door and sat against the bed frame facing the door. Then the door burst open, and I knew it was Ikuto...

_**And there is chapter 9! I'm sure you guys are all looking forward to the next chapter! So am I! I'll update asap!**_

_***Eegees is a store in Tucson that has Eegees which are basically slushies but a little harder and better and more fruity! They also sell sub sandwiches!**_


	10. 10 He heard?

_****Flash back****_

"_I am not!" I said then I'm going to see if I can get the power on now" he said. I felt an urge to tell him, 'maybe it was time...?' I'll be back in a few minutes, I have my phone if you need me" he said, that was so nice... he was worried about me worrying... I heard him walk towards the doors and I followed._

"_Be careful down the stairs" I told him_

"_okay" he said and I heard the door slowly creak. 'I had to do it now!' I thought_

_I heard the door finally close. I put my face as close to the door as I could. I took a deep breath. I heard footsteps start walking away._

"_...I love you, Ikuto" I said. It was more than a whisper, but I wasn't talking that loud, so he might not have heard me... 'good show, Amu, you blew your best chance at telling Ikuto the truth...' I backed away from the door and sat against the bed frame facing the door. Then the door burst open, and I knew it was Ikuto..._

_****End of Flash back****_

He heard!?

I can't believe he heard me. I could feel my face, it was probably a tomato.

There was more silence. I could feel his stare, but I couldn't see him.

"Amu?" I heard him say.

"W-what?" I could guess that he turned his head in my direction. I didn't want him to walk over to where I was.

There was more silence. I didn't know what to say, I guess he didn't either.

"What-" he started, and then stopped. THEN! Of course of all the moments in the world, the lights started to flicker. Oh. Crap. Gotta hide Gotta hide Gotta hide !!!!!!!!! I ran to the bathroom and shut the door quietly. I couldn't face Ikuto, I couldn't, it was to embarrassing to admit this feeling, even though it was him. I flicked the lights on in the bathroom and sure enough, they worked.

"Amu!?" asked Ikuto.

"...What?..." I replied.

I heard footsteps running towards the bathroom door. I locked it.

"What did you just say, Amu?" asked Ikuto. He sounded so serious. Did me saying that really mean that much?

"n-nothing...!!!!! Never mind..." I yelled back. I was blushing so deeply, and I was so nervous, but I was smiling a big smile, I was so happy it was finally out.

"No... you said something..." said Ikuto

"No! I-I didn't!" I laughed a little. Why was I arguing with him? I knew he heard it.

"Then why are you hiding in the bathroom?" he asked. With a lighter tone. He knew that I knew that he knew what I said. Damn.

"Umm... I thought it was an intruder?" it was more of a question then a statement. Now I was just stalling.

"Well, it's not, it's me Ikuto. So, come on out" he said, determined to see my face.

"No! I mean, why do I have to come out" I asked

"why don't you?" he asked

"umm... it is warmer in here and colder out there" I said.

"If you come out here it'll be warm" he stated.

"Why is that?" I asked him.

"Your face is probably radiating enough heat to cook something." he said laughing.

"Eh?!" Crap.

"So come out, Amu" he said.

"NO!" I said again. Then I heard footsteps. And heard Ikuto ask

"Excuse me, do you have the master key, Mr. Cheri?" Oh god! The name of this hotel was Cheri!

"Yes, I do, do you need it?" he asked

"Yes, I got locked out of my bathroom" said Ikuto.

"Here you go, just return it to the front desk before you go" he said and then the footsteps died away...

"Amu?" asked Ikuto.

"No Ikuto! Stay out. Don't open the door!" no I was blushing again.

I heard the key turn and I put my back against the door.

"don't come in!" I yelled. To late. The door flew open and there stood Ikuto.

He stood there and I took my chance I ran under his arm and darted to my bed where I could bury my face in my covers. I jumped and buried my face into my pillow. I felt Ikuto sit down beside me.

"Amu, you can't hide your face from me forever" he stated.

"I can and I will!" I said, muffled by the pillow.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's to embarrassing!" I yelled.

"Why? You love me" I flinched "and I love you, now what is so embarrassing about that?" he was being so serious, not teasing me.

"It isn't me, showing my feelings" I said. He started stroking my shoulder with his hand and I shivered. I peeked out from under my pillow and so his arm and looked back in my pillow. He noticed, he gave up, and grabbed my shoulders and turned me over, so I closed my eyes.

"Dammit, Amu, open your eyes and look at me" no! I didn't want to! Huh!? Wonder if he caught me by surprise and kissed me!? I wanted him to, but I didn't want to blush more! But, I slowly opened one eye, then the other. No surprise attack...good... I think...

"See, is that so hard?" he asked me.

"Yes!" and I covered my face with my hands. I was acting like a little kid.

"Honestly, Amu..." he grabbed my wrists "you know that I am stronger than you" he said and pulled my hands out of the way. Then I sat up. A thought had occurred to me.

"Ikuto, you know how you and Utau had planned this entire thing?" I asked him.

"Yes" he replied looking at me, and I looked down.

"If you knew why I was coming, because I thought you were sick, and because I l-loved you, then why were you so shocked, to figure out that I did?" he should have known then, Utau would've have told him right?

"Actually, no. She asked me if I missed you and I said yes, obviously, and she told me about her plan to pretend to be sick so you would come, but I asked her 'why would she come if she doesn't love me back?' then she just told me to do it, and maybe you might tell me, so Utau knew all along that you loved me, but I only had my beliefs that you did" he said.

"Oh." I still didn't want to look at him...

silence...

"I wonder if the charas caught any of this?" I said and walked over to there basket and lifted the cover of all of there eggs.

"I can't believe they slept through ALL of it!" I said. But not wanting to ruin our moment, but also wanting it to end, I put the eggs back together, and turned to face Ikuto.

"How long, Amu?" asked Ikuto.

"what?" I asked.

"When did you start loving me?" he asked and I turned red.

"A-a few days after you left, I had to tell everyone that I did..." it was so embarrassing...

"How did the kiddy-king take it?" he asked, I haven't thought about Tadase since I left.

"I don't really know, or care, he walked out when I was done" I decided to tell him what happened at graduation. " after... After our graduation, I went to sit by the fountain in the royal garden, and Tadase followed... he- he tried to k-kiss me, but I immediately pulled away because I didn't like him like that any more, I-I liked you like that so I ran away from him, and now, it is over, I don't like him anymore..." I said.

"I see..." he walked towards me and pulled me into a hug. Wah!!!! I was blushing really badly!

"E-eh!?" I said.

"I'm glad, that I don't have to hurt you anymore, to have to have you choose between to people" he said. We just stood like this for a few minutes. I hugged him back. I was still blushing after he let go.

"It is so cute when you blush..." I blushed even more deeply. And he laughed.

"stop it! You are still teasing me!?" I asked.

"Yes, because it is still so much fun" he replied.

"What is so fun about it?!" I yelled.

"Your reaction" he said. He moved forward so or faces were only a few inches apart, of course I blushed more, of course I knew he was doing this for his own amusement, and of course he pulled away and started laughing!

"AH!" I yelled.

He laughed more.

The clock read 9:30pm.

"I'm going to bed" I said. I crawled into my bed and got under the covers. What should I tell Ikuto? To sleep on the couch? Or come sleep in my bed? Both ways felt wrong. So I will just say good night and let him choose.

"Good night Ikuto" I said.

"'night, Amu" he replied.

And I "fell" to sleep. I was still awake, but I just closed my eyes and listened. I heard Ikuto walk over to the couch. Well, at least I didn't tell him to, so I didn't feel bad, but I kinda wished he was in my bed, but no, if I asked him, he wouldn't let it go.

_**** for the first time Ikuto POV! (point of view)****_

I walked over to the couch, I would give Amu a break. I'm sure she has had enough for today. I was so happy. I could still tease her as though it were back when she was fighting easter, but now I know that she loved me, too. And she won't have to choose between me and the kiddy-king now, it is easier for her, and she won't have to hurt any more... I sat down on the couch and looked at Amu, the room was dimly lit, and I could see that her ears were a bright red.

"I can see your ears, you know" I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"They are turning bright red, when your face blushes so do your ears" I said.

"Eh?!" and she immediately tossed the cover completely over her head...baka*...

_****Amu's POV****_

I was thinking about all the things that happened today when Ikuto told me:

"I can see your ears, you know" he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"They are turning bright red, when your face blushes so do your ears" he replied.

"Eh!?" I said. I grabbed the covers and pulled them over my head.

I heard my cell phone ring and unwillingly got out of bed and groggily answered the phone.

"Hello" I asked.

"Hello, Amu, sorry to cal so late but I needed to see how life was going for you, you hadn't called since you left, and I figured you were just busy" she said.

"Life is..." Umm, great, fantastic? Umm.... "fine" I answered "and yes I have been" I glanced over at Ikuto "busy" I said.

"Have you gotten a hold of Ikuto yet?" she asked me. I heard Ikuto walk up behind me and snatch my phone.

"Hello, Midori-san" said Ikuto. I tried to grab my phone, but he just pulled it away.

"Oh!? Hello, Ikuto, Amu, told me you were sick, but you sound fine! That is great!" she said.

"Actually I was never sick...

_****Explains Utau's plan****_

"Ah! How clever! So do you know why Amu came to look for you?" I could here my mom smirking. "She told me that she needed to find you because you were "sick" and I got her to admit that she loved you" said my mom.

I took my chance to snatch the phone.

"MOM!?" I yelled through the phone.

"Oh, does he not know yet?" my mom asked.

Again phone snatched out of my grasp.

"Don't worry, I know, she just told me earlier today, actually" he said smirking at me.

"Aw! Wow Amu, you sure took a while! What happened?" asked my mom.

"There was a black out and I guess she didn't want to show her face to me when she told me, o she talked through the door when I left to go see what was up, then the lights came back on, and she hid in the bathroom" said Ikuto, laughing at the last part.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him.

"Aw!" I heard my mom through the phone. "Well, I will let you sleep now, Amu-chan! You are probably worn out! Bye! 'Love you! Ami and Dad say hi!" she hung up.

I was fuming and blushing like crazy.

"Your are embarrassed just to talk about it?" asked Ikuto.

"Ah! Shut up!" I ran to my bed but he held my wrist, and turned me around to face him.

"Ah! Let go, Ikuto!" I said tugging on my hand.

"No" he replied. Was he trying to tease me again?!

His face, again was close to mine, I started blushing, he started laughing, and he let go.

"Ah! Ikuto!!!!!!!!!?????!?!??!?! Why do you still tease me!?!??!?! I asked him.

"like last time, because it is still so funny!" he said laughing.

"Mm!" I crawled back into bed and went to sleep.

_**End of Chapter 10, I'll try to update soon!**_


	11. 11 A new, what?

_****Flash Back****_

I was fuming and blushing like crazy.

"Your are embarrassed just to talk about it?" asked Ikuto.

"Ah! Shut up!" I ran to my bed but he held my wrist, and turned me around to face him.

"Ah! Let go, Ikuto!" I said tugging on my hand.

"No" he replied. Was he trying to tease me again?!

His face, again was close to mine, I started blushing, he started laughing, and he let go.

"Ah! Ikuto!!!!!!!!!?????!?!??!?! Why do you still tease me!?!??!?!" I asked him.

"like last time, because it is still so funny!" he said laughing.

"Mm!" I crawled back into bed and went to sleep.

_****End of Flash Back****_

A new, what?*

I woke up in the morning and found a pairs of eyes staring into mine, gold eyes

"Ah!" I yelled and backed away from them only to realized after I rolled off the bed that they were Yoru's. But my fall wasn't that bad, then I realized what broke it.

"Ikuto!? What are doing on the floor?!" I asked him.

"Just sitting down." he replied.

"ah! Why don't you sit on the couch?" I asked him.

"Not as entertaining" he replied.

"Eh!? Did you two plan this!? Oh, they are all awake... Why?" they (charas) were all staring at me, giggling.

"What?!" I was irritated. What was so funny?

"Ikuto told us what happened last night!" they replied. Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me (sarcasm)! Now I was blushing AGAIN!

"Aw. You are blushing again" said Ikuto.

"shut up!" then I realized I was still sitting on him. I jumped up then lost my balance and fell on him again.

"Humph!" I said. I tried to get up and he held me there.

"Let go!" I said. Not again...

"No" he said. I decided to take a turn at things.(** idk really know what I mean by that!**)

"Why?" I asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you, because it's still funny, but it is funnier when you blush!" he said.

"But why do you still tease me like a kid I mean-" oops! I didn't want to tell him, I wanted to finish that sentence by saying ' But why do you still tease me like a kid I mean we are together right?' but that wasn't me! Not at all!

"What?" he asked me.

"N-nothing, never mind!" I said.

Then I practically saw the light bulb light up over his head.

"Oh, you think I would stop teasing just because we are together?" bingo! Crap!

"N-no! Th-that's n-not at all!" I said blushing.

"Your aren't any good at lying, Amu, especially with me!" he said, smirking.

"No!" I said.

"if you want to go out with me, just ask" he said. He thought it was that easy!? Yeah, right! I wish I could! But I couldn't, he is the least awkward person for me to be around, but it was still to awkward!

"No!" I said, again.

"So, you don't want to go out with me...?" he said looking "sad".

"No!" I said. Crap, I just walked into his trap.

"So you do?" he asked.

"Uh! Enough of your trick questions!" I said.

"It is a yes or no question" he said "Yes" he smiled "or no" he frowned.

I raised an eyebrow " Oh, yeah, that is real mature! And you say I am the kid!" stalling, stalling, oh how I love stalling!

"Yes or no, Amu" damn, he wasn't letting it go...

now he raised an eyebrow.

"I can't believe you are making me do this..." I said.

"Well, if you don't love me enough, then I guess I'll just go..." he trailed off. He always got his way.

"Yes!" I said, angry.

"What?"

"I will go out with you" I said pronouncing every syllable.

"See, was that so hard?" he asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Hmm" he said, satisfied.

He opened his arms up.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, puzzled.

He patted his chest and opened his arms again.

"hug" he said.

"Huh?! No!" I said, I was not giving him what he wanted, but his arms looked so welcoming... he pretended to look sad...

"Baka...*" I muttered "I'm not falling into your stupid trap, AGAIN!" I said.

I saw him look behind me, it looked like he was giving someone a signal...?

"what are you doing?" I asked him, confused.

"Betsuni*" he said, his lip twitched... I glared at him.

He coughed. Hmmm... then I felt something on my back, I turned around and darted away from it, only to realize, too lately, that it was Yoru, making a scary face... and I found myself with arms rapped around me, Ikuto had tricked me into hugging him....:(

"BAKA!!!!!! LET GO!!!!!!" _please, please don't let go...!_ I chanted in my head.

"Okay" he said, letting go. What this wasn't like him? I frowned.

"Gotcha" he said.

"Eh? W-what do you mean?" NO!!!!!!!

"I saw that frown when I let go of you" he was smirking. CRAP!!!!

"I-I didn't frown!!" lies, all lies...

"Li-ar" he said.

XP I stuck my tongue out at him, then he rapped me in a hug again. _Yay _I thought.

"See, Now you are smiling" he said. What? I was smiling, yep? I was, DAMN!!!!!!

"I am not smiling!" I couldn't lie for much longer...

"Shut up and stop lying to yourself" he said.

"no" I muttered.

"What?" he asked

"N-nothing!" I knew he heard me.

"Aw, so you do like hugging me" he said, he always got his way!!!!!

"So what?" I said, giving in.

"It is just strange to see you admit something so fast" he said. Why was I giving in so fast? Was it because I loved him? Idk.

"XP" I stuck my tongue out at him again. Then he stuck his out at me.

"!" using my thing!

"Should we head back now?" he asked me.

"what?" I replied.

"Back to Japan, I mean" he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Idk, I thought maybe you might want to go back" he said.

"Would you come back, too?"Oops! That slipped.

"Aw, would you miss me?" well I might as well...

"Yeah, I would" I replied, he looked shocked.

"What?" he asked.

"Yes, I would miss, Ikuto" I said, shocking him more.

"Wow, that was fast" he replied.

"what?" I asked.

"Usually, you wouldn't admit it until I made you..." he said, looking puzzled.

"Well, that is as far as I'll go!" (Authors note [ by that I mean that you know she wont constantly say she loves him, just small things like, I would miss you, or I'm worried etc. small stuff that isn't to open for Amu! In case you were confused])

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I wont go any more open then that" I replied.

"Really? So you wouldn't say I love you?" he asked.

"No, I wouldn't say I love you!"

"But you just did" dang, got me again!

"Shut up..."

" I have no trouble saying it" he said.

"Yeah, well, whatever, I wouldn't say it, especially in large crowds" I said.

"But you did when you left to come find me" he said.

"That was because you were sick!" I said.

"Sure..." he said. " Amu-koi*..." I saw him smirk. I can't believe he just called me that! I was so happy, but I couldn't let him know that!

"Ah! Don't call me that!" I yelled.

"But you are" he said.

"N-" he had a point "Well, still, don't!"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I don't want people to think that we are going out" I yelled.

"If you keep yelling that loud everyone _will_ know" he said "and why don't you want people thinking that? Are you embarrassed of me?" he asked.

"No, I am just not good at showing my feelings! That's why!" I said.

"Hmmm... I don't care" he said, hugging me tighter. " I love you" he said. Eh?! Why so suddenly!?

I was blushing... dammit

"Now, you are even warmer" he noticed.

"Shut up!" I said.

"nope!" he replied. "Tell me"

"NO!" I said, I wasn't telling him that!

"please?" he said with a sparkly face.

"no" I said.

"Yes" he said.

"No" I said

"yes"

"no"

"no" he said.

"yes" I said.

"Okay than tell me" Wa?... OH! Ah! Fine...

"I. Love. You" There! I said.

"Thank you!" he said. I was blushing more.

"Let's go down to breakfast, baka..." I said. But just then, I heard a cracking noise.

"Eh?" I looked around and so an egg fall out of the basket. It floated up in front of Ikuto's face

"Eh?" he said. Then another cracked and a character popped out.

"Hey, Ikuto!" said the little character. He looked like Yoru, except he was a dog

"I'm Yori*!" we just looked at him.

"Y-Yori?" I said.

_**Chapter 11! kinda boring! But I'm trying!**_

*Baka= stupid, retard, idiot, etc.... (I remembered this time!)  
*Betsuni(if that is how you spell it!?)= nothing.

*koi=(not the fish)Boyfriend/girlfriend stuff!

*Yori= I DON'T KNOW IF PECH-PIT OWNS THIS CHARACTER BUT IF P-PIT DOES, IT IS THERE'S! NOT MINE, THERE WERE RUMORS ABOUT A CHARACTER LIKE THIS, THAT IS WHERE I GOT IT FROM!

*And the new things was Yori!


	12. 12 Baby Steps

**OK! Everyone I am having a bad case of writers block so I am updating slow! I got the blackout I dea because my power went out and stuff but anyway! So, yeah! If anyone has any Ideas, please let me know!**

_****Flash Back****_

"_I. Love. You" There! I said._

"_Thank you!" he said. I was blushing more._

"_Let's go down to breakfast, baka..." I said. But just then, I heard a cracking noise._

"_Eh?" I looked around and so an egg fall out of the basket. It floated up in front of Ikuto's face_

"_Eh?" he said. Then another cracked and a character popped out._

"_Hey, Ikuto!" said the little character. He looked like Yoru, except he was a dog_

"_I'm Yori*!" we just looked at him._

"_Y-Yori?" I said._

_****End of Flash Back****_

* * *

Baby Steps

...Silence

"Hey look, it finally hatched" said Ikuto coolly. How could he be so cool about it. I was always paranoid when I got a new egg.

"Yup!" he said, wagging his tail. He was kinda cute.

"What part of Ikuto are you?" I asked Yori, curious. I thought I saw Ikuto twitch.

"I'm the part that is open and wants to be loved and cared for! I was brought out of Ikuto by you, because he loves you and he wanted you to love him, too!" he said enthusiastically. What? Aw, that was... Sweet. I looked over at Ikuto who had his head down and was... Blushing!? I smirked.

"Not so fun when the situation gets switched around, is it?" I asked Ikuto, satisfied

(_Authors note: I was going to put "Not so fun being on the other end of the-... But I couldn't think of what that thing should be! The other end of the line, no! I know there is a saying like it but I couldn't think of! Sorry!_)

He looked up at me and to my satisfaction his face was, not a deep red, but it was noticeable. I started laughing.

"I thought you were more open than this" I said. Oh, this was just to good!

"He can!" said Yori. _'and will'_ I had an evil thought, a chara-change. Ahahahaha...

"Really? I don't think he could" I said, smirking and looking at Ikuto, he caught on immediately.

"Amu..." he said, looking cautious.

"Well, he can! Watch!" said Yori. "Chara-change!" he exclaimed.

Then there was a pop. **sparkles** and Ikuto got dog ears. They were a little rounder then his cat ears, and smaller. Then pop **sparkles** and he got a dog tail, it was shorter than his cat tail. I just kept looking at him. Then he looked at me. He looked the same, but I was a little afraid on what his personality might be like...

"Iku-to...?" I asked him to see what his personality might be like.

He started walking quickly towards me and then stopped a few feet in front of me and said:

"I love you, so much, Amu" he stated. What!? So his character was just more open... then usual right? When you wanted to say "I love you" he wants to say stuff like "so much" or "more than anything" that wasn't that bad, right?

Then, suddenly he leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek. Wha-wha-wha- WHAT!? Ah!!!!!!!!!! I was so happy but my face was turning so red. So he wanted to kiss me too! Eheheheh.... that wasn't SO bad bu-but still!!!!!! Ah!!!!!!!!!...

**POP** **SPARKLES**

And Yori was out of Ikuto.

"He wants to kiss but, he doesn't want to make you uncomfortable" Yori whispered in my ear, with out Ikuto noticing. Aw! He really did care about me... o

We were both blushing. But then the *charas started laughing loudly.

"Wha-WHAT IS SO FUNNY!?" I asked, irritated.

"You.... and Ikuto-o-o-o... are both.... tomatoes!" Ran said between fits of laughter and her "joke" made then all laugh harder, Ran, Miki, Su, and even Dia were laughing. Along with Yoru and Yori.

"Grrr..." I growled, which made them laugh harder still.

I looked over at Ikuto and sure enough, he was blushing, but he also was smiling, he looked really happy. I smiled, because, somehow, seeing him happy made me happy.

(_Author's Note: Yes I know that line was cheesy! :D_)

**After we are done laughing...**

My stummy growled.

"Oh!" I realized that I was really hungry.

I saw Ikuto's lip twitch. I was about to say something but he got words out of his mouth first.

"Come on everyone, fatty is hungry" he said, smirking, it took me a second to understand.

"Hey! I am not fat!" I snapped at him my mouth opened wide. Ikuto was backed into a corner and he said:

"Please! Please, don't eat me!" he said. He started laughing.

"Ah! How do you always turn my sentences around!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????" I asked.

"Because it is to easy" he stated.

"Humph!" I said.

"let's head down to breakfast already!" I said

"Oh no! She is getting angry!" Ikuto said with a false sense of fear.

"Shut up!" I said.

He just laughed more.

"Come on" he said and he grabbed my hand( o ) and we walked down to breakfast.

'_Ikuto...' _I thought...

_****After eating breakfast, and now they are walking in the park! ****_

We were just walking on the side walk, I wanted to hold his hand, but there were just to many people around to do so, it would look...weird.

"You never really answered my question" said Ikuto.

"What?" I replied.

"Did you want to go back to japan?" he asked me.

"Ummm... would-" no Amu, he will turn it against you!

"What" he asked.

"Nothing... never mind..." I said.

"Come on, you can tell me" he beckoned me onward.

"Would you come back, too?" we had stopped walking. We were just standing in the middle of the side walk.

"If you wanted me to" he said. That made me perk up a little.

"But what about finding your dad?" I asked him.

"Oh! Oh my god... I actually completely forgot about my my old man..." he looked like he was thinking.

"Ikuto, you can go look for him, I will just go back to Japan, as long as you come back soon..." I said. I wanted him to be happy so I would let him choose.

"Amu..." He probably thought I was being to selfless.

"My old man..." here it comes _'Amu, I have to find him so I need to go'_ He was going to say that... "he will just have to wait" he said, smiling at me. I thought I might start crying.

"bu-but Ikuto-" I said.

"Your more important" he said. That, meant so much to me...

"I-Ikuto..." I couldn't hold it in anymore. I started crying. I buried my face in Ikuto's chest and cried more.

"A-Amu?" Ikuto sounded puzzled, but he hugged me back.

_****After Crying! ^o^ (that moment was so cute!)**_

I took my face out of Ikuto's tear stained shirt and looked around and saw other people looking at us.

"Amu, why are you crying?" he asked me.

"B-because..." what was I supposed to tell him? 'I was touched that you would put me in front of your father'? No way! That was to embarrassing!

"Amu?" he asked me. "You don't have to be embarrassed, but if your that embarrassed, then let me guess?" he asked.

"Mmhmm" I said.

"You are happy because" he put his hand under my chin to make me look at him "I am picking you before my father?" he asked. He looked at me for an answer. I tried turning my head but he held it in place so I averted my eyes from his, but I started blushing, so he took it as a yes.

"Some day, though, when you are older we could look for my father" _we_!? "together" he said. I blushed more, and he put his hands back a his sides and let my head drop.

"So we will go back together?" I asked. I had never been so open to Ikuto before, and neither has he.

"Yes" he said.

"Okay" I replied.

We started walking back to the hotel. I looked at his hand and longed to grab it. We had just been so open to each other... in public... So I took a shot. I reached out and grabbed his hand. I saw him look at me in my peripheral. I saw him smile and then look back ahead.

'_Good job Amu, you did it... baby steps...' _I thought.

* * *

_**And there is chappy 12! I hope you liked it! So again having writer block! So please either help me or bear with until I get inspired again!**_

_**I know where I'm going through the next few chapters! YaY! I was inspired during my writing. Sorry about the slow update!**_

_***charas= Yeah my stupid computer thinks when I type *Charas it thinks I meant to type tiaras so I have to put a star next to it sorry!**_


	13. 13 Let's Go Home on theP l a n e !

_I Want to thank all of you who have given me support and great reviews! Especially the reviews from chapter 12! they were all so nice!_

_Himeka Tsukiyomi aw! so sweet! Ikuto is too romatic for his own good  
Update soon :D_

_foreveramuto98 thanx soo much love this story sorry but i don't have any ideas to help sorry sorry but i hope you come up with something soon but don't push yourself thanx again_

_kouhaixsempai Oh nice chapter. Sorry if I haven't reviewed for so long! :(( Nice work :D kouhaixsempai Nice chapter once again. I was shocked when her mom called, but it was really sweet! :D_

_kouhaixsempai Oh...A new egg? Nice add on things :D_

_kouhaixsempai Aw...he's choosing her before his dad? Wow...this was so sweet! Please update soon! :p_

_I don't know why but for some reason these ones stuck out! Thx for the great reviews! Sorry if you weren't on there! Anyways... Here is chapter 13! (I hope it isn't bad 13 isn't a lucky number! :O)_

_****Flash Back!****_

_We started walking back to the hotel. I looked at his hand and longed to grab it. We had just been so open to each other... in public... So I took a shot. I reached out and grabbed his hand. I saw him look at me in my peripheral. I saw him smile and then look back ahead._

_'Good job Amu, you did it... baby steps...' I thought. _

_****End of Flash Back!****_

* * *

**Let's Go Home on the...P l a n e !**

We started packing when we got to the hotel. I was almost done packing when it dawned on me

"Don't you have to pack stuff at your apartment?" I asked Ikuto.

"Yeah" he said.

"Well, are you?" I asked him.

"I can buy more" he stated.

"No, go get your stuff, you should probably let your co-manager know what you are doing, too" I told him.

"yeah, I guess you're right" he said. "Unless you will be sad without me here?" he was teasing me.

"I will be fine!" XP! I said.

"Fine, I'll see you later, I have my phone" He said.

"Bye" I said as he walked out the door. I listened to his footsteps until they faded away

"Ah!"I said and collapsed on my bed.

"What is it Amu-chan?" asked Ran.

"I am just still getting over the fact that I held his hand"I started blushing slightly.

"Aw! You did?" asked Su.

"Yeah, because I was...touched that he chose me over his dad, that is why we are going back to Japan" I said.

"We are leaving?" asked Miki.

"Yeah" I said.

"You should kiss him!" said Dia.

...Silence...

"Wha-what?" I asked Dia. Was she crazy! I couldn't kiss him! I wanted to bu-but?!

"Do you not want to kiss him?" asked Dia.

"Umm... Of-of course I want to! It is just that..." I trailed off.

"That?" Ran, Miki, Su, and, Dia all asked in unison.

"Umm... I-I can't be that open, yet... I am going to take baby steps. I already held his hand, on my own, so give me a brake." I said.

"Okay..." they all said, I guess they got the point.

"Hmm..." I said, but dropped it

_****Ikuto comes back!****_

"Okay, Amu, I got the plane tickets on my way back, shall we head off down to the airport?" He asked.

"Sure" I said. I saw Yoru smirk. What?

_****At the airport!****_

"We are looking for port 11-2" said Ikuto.

"There!" I pointed it out.

We walked over to the platform and gave the flight attendant our passports and plane tickets.

"Alright it is the door to your left" she pointed. "Such a nice older brother, when you could be out doing other things you are staying with your sister" she said. No, no, no! Ikuto please don't-.

"I'm not her brother" he said no no no!!!!!!! " I'm her boyfriend" Ah! Ikuto! Come on! She is going to think you are a pedophile!!!!

"O-oh! My-my mistake! Anyway...To your left..." She said, looking a little, skeptic.

"Thanks" said Ikuto while I was fuming and blushing like crazy. When we sat down in ours seats I started yelling at him.

"What is wrong with you!?" I asked him.

"Nothing" he said.

"Why did you tell her that?" I asked.

"Why you don't want people t know we are going out?"

"Well, no, but people are going to think you are a pedophile!"

"So?" he said smirking. "I'm kidding, but I don't so you'll just have to deal with it" he said stubbornly.

"Gr! Fine!" I said

"Attention please. We will be departing now so please put on your seat belts until the seatbelt light in front of you turns from red to green" she announced and the light turned red.

I saw Ikuto smirking, what was he up to, I saw Yoru smirking, too. Why? Wait when I said:

"_You should kiss him!" said Dia._

_...Silence..._

"_Wha-what?" I asked Dia. Was she crazy! I couldn't kiss him! I wanted to bu-but?!_

"_Do you not want to kiss him?" asked Dia._

"_Umm... Of-of course I want to! It is just that..." I trailed off._

"_That?" Ran, Miki, Su, and, Dia all asked in unison._

"_Umm... I-I can't be that open, yet... I am going to take baby steps. I already held his hand, on my own, so give me a brake." I said._

.God. Don't tell me Yoru was in the room!?

"So, Amu" he said "Now that" he glanced at the red sign "you can't move out of your seat..." he smirked even wider, and the plane took off, "Yoru told me something, interesting..." SMIRK!

"YORU! I'm going to kill you!" I yelled reaching towards him.

"What? You don't even know what I'm going to say yet" he said. And yes I did.

...Silence and smirking...

"Yoru told me that you were happy that you held my hand" Okay so it wasn't as bad, so I sighed in relief, but then I saw Yoru smirk more, so obviously, Ikuto wasn't done. Kuso!*

"and" he paused. Here it comes... Drum roll please /O\ /O\ /O\ /O\ /O\ /O\ /O\ /O\/O\ /O\ " that you wanted to kiss me" he said. Cr-ap

"N-" I was going to deny it but there was not point in doing so, cause he was going to turn it against me anyways...

"Well?" he said.

...Silence...

"?" he looked questioningly at me, but for once luck was on my side, the light turned green! I shot up and said

"I have to use the bathroom be back!" he looked dumbfounded, but I got away. I ran to the bathroom and locked it

"Ha!" Oh my god! What was I gonna do! I couldn't face him, but I guess I would have to face him eventually... I leaned against the door sighed and unlocked it.

I walked over to him and was about to take my seat when we hit an airbump so I flew a few feet into the air and, of course! I landed in Ikuto lap.

"ah!?" I was shocked when I found myself flung out across him

"WoW Amu, and I thought _I_ was a pervert" what did he mean by that. Then I realized, that, when I landed my hand was in front of me, and now it was on his-

"AHHHH!!!" I immediately moved my hand and struggled back into my chair "That was an accident BAKA!

"You are the one who continues to bring it up..." Ah!

"Anyway..." Kuso! "Back where we left off... So you _want_ to kiss me, but you are taking "baby steps"? Wow, Amu, you really are a kid, take grown up steps" he said.

XP I was blushing deeply

"So, anyways, when am I going to get this kiss from you?" he asked me.

"eh?!" I didn't see that one coming.

"Him, let me try, 1st you hold my hand, next, probably hug, then what then do I get my kiss?" he was trying to bug me.

"What?! You thik I actually have a planned date-" crap, I just admitted that I would!.

"So you will kiss me? Oh well then, I guess I'll have to wait..." he said "but at this rate... how long, months?... Years?..."

"Ursai!" I yelled at him.

"If it isn't gonna be months, and you don't know when... Why don't you just kiss me now?" he said. No. Way!

"No! I can't just kiss him all of the sudden it has to be a...a... a surprise!" Wait!? WHAT! CRAP! I said that all outloud!?

"Oh, so you want it to be a surprise, you just ruined it, you know" he said. Then the plane started shaking, obviously it was just another airbump, but nonetheless, I grabbed on to Ikuto arm. I forgot, I was afraid of planes!

"Ah!" I screamed and buried my face into his arm. Then is ended and was smooth sailing again. I tried getting up but he held me there.

"Wah! Ikuto let go"

"no" he said.

"er!" I said, but he let go.

XP

"You are to easy to tease" he said. Rubbing my hair with his hand.

"Ah! I'm not a kid! Don't do that!" I said.

"Yeah, you are a kid" Grrr... Well, maybe if I kissed him, he wouldn't think I was a kid... I wanted to and he was looking right at me. I would be so easy, the light was green so that second after I could run to the bathroom. Alright we will skip the hug! On-onward with-with the ki-kiss! My stomach was turning. Okay I was going to do it!

"I am not a kid!" I yelled.

"You so are, Am-" There I kissed him really quickly,but I did! I pecked him on the lips, he pecked me on the cheek! Who was the kid now! YaY! I was so happy and I was blushing deeply, I got up to run to the bathroom but the seatbelt wouldn't become undone. I looked at the light. It was red. Oh. CRAP! I was done for! I took a glimse at him and he was smirking.

"Wow" he said "just my luck" he said.

_And there is chapter 13! please read and review!_

Kuso=Damn


	14. 14 Mmom! Dad!

ElBeTross

EH!  
I absolutly ADORE IT :D  
I have no ideas. . . This was really cute! You should have seen me. I was like leaping out of my seat. xD  
Ikuto IS too romantic for his own good. Poor Amu! XD

foreveramuto98

aw thanx so much for mentioning my name you are the best and the story keeps getting better ang better. I will always be here reading and supporting so give it your all and make this one great story but of course it is already great so just keep it up thanx

Himeka Tsukiyomi

Loved it update soon :)

_Again! Thanks for such great reviews! They make me go on! I will probably be able to update faster now hopefully because I got my big project done! YaY! Alright Since I am forgetful I tend to forget to put a translation so I will list them all now._

_Baka= Stupid, dumb, retarded_

_betsuni= Nothing_

_urasai=Shut up_

_Ei=no_

_Hai=Yes_

_Kuso=damn, man!_

_Hentai= Pervert_

_Eto...= Umm..._

_Nani=What_

_If I forgot something please let me know! Thx!_

_Alright! I have kept you waiting long enough with my chattering! _

_Here is chapter 14!_

_****FlashBack!****_

"_I am not a kid!" I yelled._

"_You so are, Am-" There I kissed him really quickly,but I did! I pecked him on the lips, he pecked me on the cheek! Who was the kid now! YaY! I was so happy and I was blushing deeply, I got up to run to the bathroom but the seatbelt wouldn't become undone. I looked at the light. It was red. Oh. CRAP! I was done for! I took a glimse at him and he was smirking._

"_Wow" he said "just my luck" he said._

_****End of FlashBack!****_

Oh no! What was I going to do!? AH! I couldn't get out of my seat, So...! I will just look away from him. Yeah! Yeah, that'll work! I was turning my head, but OF COURSE... HE HELD MY HEAD IN PLACE! No! I couldn't face him!

"Amu, look at me" he said.

"ei!" I said.

"Why are you so stubborn?" he asked. "Honestly, why are you so embarrassed to kiss me?" Heads turned.

"URASAI! People are going to here you!" I said.

"Why don't you want people to here me? Are you embarrassed to show your affection for me?" Maybe...

"S-so what!?" I said, admitting my defeat.

"Then, maybe we should practice more often" he said. What!? I was utterly speechless.

"...! eh! You PERVE!" I yelled.

"No. You are the perve for thinking dirty little thoughts, now aren't you?" he said.

"Eh-eh-eh-" no way. How could he turn this against me? He-he Ah!

"Ye-YEAH RIGHT! As if! You are the perverted one!" I said.

"IDK you are the one turning red" he said.

"A-Amu-chan" said Ran. I had lost it.

"Wha-Whatever!" I said.

"But, Amu, you do know..." He leaned closer to my face "I'm not going to let this go" he said and smirked and leaned back into his seat.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I was confused.

"You'll see" he said. Eh?

The plane ride went on with mostly idle, normal chatter until we landed in Japan.

_****Walking off the Terminal!****_

It was kind of sad that we had left Tucson, but I was happy to be home.

"Ah!" I sighed and stretched. "it is nice to be back in Japan, isn't it?" I asked Ikuto. He nodded and then just smirked.

"Eh?" What?... We continued walking but then we realized that we needed to call a cab to come pick us up. After Ikuto called we looked for a place to sit and wait. I saw a bench and pointed to it so we walked over to it, only to realize that there was aonly room for one of us to sit down inside because it was raining. I was about to when Ikuto got there first.

"Eh?! Haven't you ever heard of 'ladies first'?" I aksed.

"You can sit on my lap" he said and patted his lap. Eh!? I started turning red.

"N-no! I rather st-stand!" I said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, I wouldn't want to get squished..." he said, smirking.

"I am not fat!" I said. But my legs were tired. I sighed, giving up I walked over to him, glared at him, and then sat down in his lap. I saw him smile.

"Don't get used to this you perve!" I said.

"Well, _you_ should" he said.

"Why would I want to!?" I snapped. Baka hentai!...

"Because you're my girlfriend" he said.

"Ah! Ikuto! Don't say that out loud!" I whisper-yelled.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because-"

"'It's embarrassing' I know that. But why are you so embarrassed of me in the first place?" he asked.

"I-" Hmm... Why was I embarrassed? I didn't even know... I guess it was because I was so stubborn? Or was it because I was used to Ikuto teasing me? Or was I just weird like that? IDK my BFF Joe (inside joke)

"I?" he said.

"eto... I don't really know" that was the truth.

"What do you mean 'you don't really know?'" he asked, confused.

"I don't know if it is because of me being so stubborn or because I'm used to you teasing me or I'm just weird like that... Honestly, I have know idea" I said.

"You are probably just weird..." he said, smirking.

_****HONK HONK!!!****_

"And there is the taxi!" he said.

"Hey! I am not weird!" I yelled at him he ran the taxi and I chased after him, then I tripped and fell. I put my hands out in front of myself to catch me, but Ikuto grabbed me by the collar of the shirt to save me.

"Baka..." he muttered

"Urasai! It is slippery!" I said.

I carefully walked over to the taxi the rest of the way. We drove for about an hour until duh duh DUH! We reached the front of my house. We got out of the taxi and looked at the door. Then it looked like a light snapped on in Ikuto's mind

"N-nani?" I asked.

"I just realized that won our little bet" he said. Oh yeah, I guess I haven't found my true self yet have I?

"Yeah, so what!? You didn't win anything!" wait could he turn that against me? Yeah-

"I won you" he said.

"Wow, that's cheesy" I said.

"But it is still true" he said.

XP

"Well? Let's go meet your parents" said Ikuto, holding out his hand. I hesitated, then I grabbed it. We walked up to the door. I was about to ring the door bell but I hesitated a few inches in front of it.

"What is it?" he asked. I was nervous

"Umm-" Ikuto rang it for me.

"Ah! Ikuto!? What did you just do!?" I yelled.

"I rang the doorbell" he sid.

"No, wh-" the door opened.

"Hel-... A-Amu? Ikuto?" my mother looked shocked, I saw tears well up in her eyes.

****End of chapter 14!****

**Okay! That chapter officially sucked! I am still having writers block so my chapters aren't very good! I need inspiration! Sorry! I am so sorry! I will try to update before Sunday (in America) SO please put up with me!**

**Hey I was having trouble deciding what to write so I had to re-write it, if you were curious, it is pretty similar to this one but still, this is what the beginning of the chapter started out like:**

_Oh no! What was I going to do!? AH! I couldn't get out of my seat, So...! I will just look away from him. Yeah! Yeah, that'll work! I was turning my head, but OF COURSE... HE HELD MY HEAD IN PLACE! No! I couldn't face him!_

"_Amu, don't even try this" he said._

"_No!" I said and shut my eyes._

"_Amu... You are still such a kid" he said. What!?_

"_I am not a kid! I am less of a kid then you! Cause you just kissed me on the cheek! I kissed you on the lips!" Oops! I just let that slip out and I had started blushing, then I realized that my eyes were open..._

"_I did that for you, since you were such a kid, I didn't want to take things to fast for you" he said. "But if you want me too..." he let his sentence trail off, but I knew he was gonna ask if I wanted him to kiss me on the lips._

"_Ew! No!" I said XP_

"_But you just did" he said._

"_Urasai! I just did that-"_

"_Because you love me and couldn't resist me?" he cut me off._

"_That is SO not it!" I replied._

"_See, Amu, you are a kid" he said._

"_What! No I am NOT! Why are you still calling me a kid?!" I snapped._

"_Because you are still acting like one! You have so much trouble admitting that you love me" Some people stared "Even though you know it's true" he said._

"_If you know it's true, then why do you want me to say it so much?" I asked._

"_IDK I just sounds nice" I started blushing. Then the light turned green, I was about to get up but I decided against it. I sighed. Then I yawned. I was tired (Ahaha! Duh! o)_

"_Are you tired?" he asked._

"_N-n-noooooooo" I yawned again._

"_Baka" he said. I started dozing off and then I eventually fell asleep._

_*****************************************************SLEEPING***************_

_My eyes fluttered open. I though we were still in the hotel room, so I snuggled up with my pillow, but then it started moving_

"_Ah!" I jumped. I looked up, in a daze. 'Where?" I looked around and saw people walking in and out of terminals. I realized we weren't on the plane anymore. Where was Ikuto? I started panicking, only to discover I was sitting on top of him._

"_Wha? What?! Wo-wo-Woah!" and I was falling towards the ground I was about to smash into the floo when Ikuto caught me. I sighed in relief._

"_klutz" he said. "Hurry up and get up, you're heavy" _

"_Ah! Shut up!" I said " how long was I asleep?"_

"_A few hours" and he has just sat here letting me use him as a pillow without complaining? Aw!_

"_Come on, lets head back to your house. Did you tell your parents you were coming?"_

"_No" I said._

"_Oh, well, then we can surprise them" he said.._

"_M-mm" I said. Crap. I wonder what they would say?_


	15. 15 Why Me?

_****FlashBack****_

"_Well? Let's go meet your parents" said Ikuto, holding out his hand. I hesitated, then I grabbed it. We walked up to the door. I was about to ring the door bell but I hesitated a few inches in front of it._

"_What is it?" he asked. I was nervous_

"_Umm-" Ikuto rang it for me._

"_Ah! Ikuto!? What did you just do!?" I yelled._

"_I rang the doorbell" he sid._

"_No, wh-" the door opened._

"_Hel-... A-Amu? Ikuto?" my mother looked shocked, I saw tears well up in her eyes._

_****End of Flash Back ****_

_Alrighty! Let's see if this chapter is going to be better then the last one! In case yo got confused, that section of story after I said it was the end of chapter 14. was just a rough draft of chapter 14._

_Oh, Yeah! I wanted to say thank you to ElBeTross for making a fanfiction account just to review my stories! Thanks! Anyway, let's take a shot at chapter 15!_

Why Me?

"H-hi, mom" I said quietly.

"Papa... Ami...Amu's Home!" she said. Why was my mom being so emotional, I hadn't been gone that long, have I.

"Mom, I haven't been long for like, even a week, my are you crying?" I was utterly confused.

"Idk, ever since you opened up to me that day, I just feel so much closer to yo-you!" said my mom and gave me a big hug. Ikuto was quiet, probably giving us a moment. Then my Dad and sister came to the door

"Wha-" Ami was silent. "Oni-chan!" (_* I don't know if that is sister or brother or even if it is spelled right sorry!_) Ami gave me a big hug. "I missed you!" she said. "And there is the super kitty character!" she exclaimed, eying Yoru. My parents looked clueless. I looked at my dad.

"Hi Da-" his eyes were on fire, I saw what he was looking at. Ikuto.

"Dad calm down" I said. But his eyes got fireier.

"Eto..." I looked at mom and she could tell I needed help.

"Honey, why don't you go out and get some groceries?"... he was still fuming... "Ami, why don't you go with him?" my mom said, wanting to keep my father safe from hurting himself...or others..., she pushed my dad towards the car and his hands were twitching, but he got into the car and zoomed off.

"Please Amu, come in" she said... "Oh! And you come into I-Ikuto!" he nodded politely. We walked inside and sat down at the table

Awkward Silence..........................................................................................................................................

"So..." I said. Hmm... What to say.

"It is so nice to finally meet you, Midori-san, not counting that time when I was secretly in your house..." he siad looking down, sparkles over his face, trying to butter up with his good-looks.

"O-oh! P-please! Don't act like we are strangers! Please, call me Midori-chan!" she said.

"Okay" he said. *sparkles* My mother smiled.

... I didn't know what to say, they got along...well... I saw all of the tiaras bursting out in giggles. I started blushing. I don't know why I was embarrassed, but I was, and they both noticed.

"Amu-chan? Why are you blushing?" my mom asked. Ikuto looked like he was suppressing laughter.

"A-am I? I think I am just having a heat flash!" I was totally making up a bad excuse. Iktuo couldn't hold it anymore.

"K-k-kahaha-" he caught himself quickly, but not quickly enough.

"Why are you laughing?" asked my mom.

"Be-"*cough* he was trying to cover up his laughter "betsuni! I just think it is funny that Amu would lie" he said, I turned redder.

"Eh?!" Ikuto, I will get you for this later...

"Are you lying to me again, Amu-chan?" my mom looked a little saddened.

"N-no!" I said.

"Yeah, you are, since when do you get heat flashes?" Ikuto asked, framing me.

"I-I guess Tucson gave them to me!" I said.

They both raised there eyebrows.

"eto..." I was looking down and twiddling my thumbs.

"She is blushing because she is embarrassed" said Ikuto. I jumped. Kuso... Ikuto...

"Why would you be embarrassed, honey?" asked my mom.

"Eto... Because-" then there was a knock on the door. _Thank you! I thought O:)_

"I"LL GET IT!" determined to get out of the room.

"Hi Dad, Ami-" it wasn't them, though. It was...Utau.

"Utau?" what was she doing here. Then I remembered that she had set this whole thing, and she realized it, too.

"U-ta-u" I said, glaring at her.

"it was for your own good" she said. I continued glaring.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I heard Ikuto was back and came to check" she said.

"Whatever!" I said... "Come in you must be cold..." I said .

_*(Authors note: Hey I know it is spring, but just pretend that it is still winter, okay! Thx!)_

I noticed the jacket she was wearing was a bit... Familiar... Where had I seen it before...? It was think, think, think... Aha! Ku-KUKAI's? Why was she wearing Kukai's jacket...

"What? Arn't you going to let me through?" she said, be stubborn. I smirked.

"Isn't-" I decided o take a different approach. "Wow, Kukai must be cold" I said, she started blushing.

"Wha-what?" she looked confused.

"I mean, with out his jacket" I pointed at her jacket. Redness rose into her face like a hot thermometer.

"Eh!?" she said. Busted!

"Busted" I whispered.

"Shh!" she said.

"Okay.." I smirked more.

"Come on" I said, she was still blushing.

"Oh!" my mom said.

"Hello, Utau" said Ikuto.

"Hey, Ikuto" she said.

"Oh, you to know each other" my mom asked.

"Yeah, she is my sister" said Ikuto.

"Oh" my mom sighed in relief, kinda. Probably hoping it wasn't his ex.

"Hmm... I see you guys are in the middle of something" Utau smirked a smirked that just automatically said :_payback._ "So I will leave" sad Utau. And walked out the door before anyone could say something.

. S . . I . . L . . E . . N . . C . . E . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So, Amu, since I am your mother and I need to know... Have you kissed him yet.

...... Thermometer...

"Yes, she has" Ikuto answered for me...Ba-ka... I turned even more red, somehow.

"Really?" my mom asked.

"Yes she has, actually, we we were on our way back from Tucson..." he said.

"Please tell me the whole story! I want to know how my daughters first kiss was!" my mom was so excited. I was hiding in my hands. _No, no, NO! So embarrassing!_

"Why don't you tell her, Amu?" Ikuto... I looked up and glared at him and saw him smirk.

"Yes, Amu!" my mom was smiling.

Why me?


	16. 16 It is so Good to be Home

_****Flash Back****_

"_So, Amu, since I am your mother and I need to know... Have you kissed him yet?"_

_...... Thermometer..._

"_Yes, she has" Ikuto answered for me...Ba-ka... I turned even more red, somehow._

"_Really?" my mom asked._

"_Yes she has, actually, we we were on our way back from Tucson..." he said._

"_Please tell me the whole story! I want to know how my daughters first kiss was!" my mom was so excited. I was hiding in my hands. No, no, NO! So embarrassing!_

"_Why don't you tell her, Amu?" Ikuto... I looked up and glared at him and saw him smirk._

"_Yes, Amu!" my mom was smiling._

_Why me?_

_****End of Flash Back ****_

_Thanks for all of the great reviews! ^,^! I so so SO sorry for such a late update! I just have a hard time writing embarrassing parts like this because 1. I need to figure out how the real Amu would act and 2. I feel like I am the main character so I have to figure out how _I _would deal with it! Ahaha! Any way! Here is chappy 16! I hope this story will reach AT LEAST 20 chapters! YaY!_

_*Didjobu(I don't think I spelled it right, but I think it is the right word!)=Are you okay?_

_Yamate= Stop!_

It is so Good to be Home =.=...

All Eyes were on me. Kuso.

"Well, Amu? Get on with it" said Ikuto. I will have to kill him later... May be I could get HIM to tell her.

"Well, why don't yo-" WAIT! Think this through Amu... What would Ikuto tell the story like:

_It was such a passionate kiss-_

NOPE! Asking Ikuto to tell the story was a very very _very_ bad idea, he would change it just to cause me trouble!

"Eto..." just say the ½ truth reason why, Amu, one half being that I wanted to show him I wasn't a kid, the other half being that I really, really wanted to kiss him! But I am just gonna mention the first half!

"Eto... because... he-he kept c-calling me a k-kid so I wanted to pro-prove him wro-wrong!" I said, the half truth!

"Aw! Well that is so cute!" my mom said, outing her hands together.

I was scowling and blushing madly. Ikuto was chuckling.

" I will get you for this later Iku-" I heard a car driving into the driveway. Ami and Papa were home...great... Oh no! Wonder if my mom told them what we just talked about!? What would they say?...

_Ami: Ew! Onii-chan kissed a boy!? Nasty! That is so gwoss!_

_Papa: A-Amu-chan _(crying and fire eyes! Wah!)

_'Oh, mom, please, if you really love me, you won't tell them!' _I thought. Papa and Ami walked in.

"Hello! How was shopping?" asked my mom, ecstatic.

"Mm" my dad replied and glared at Ikuto, Ikuto just shook it off. Then suddenly, and alarm went off. _Ding ding ding ding ding!_

"Oh, Oh my, I forgot completely..." my mom said.

"What is it, mom?" I asked.

"I, well, we all were going to a play tonight that is only in town for a week and this is there last day, and well, we were going to go and see it, we didn't know you guys would show up..." my mom looked down.

"Mom-" I was cutoff.

"Oh! Don't worry about it, it is just a play!" my mom said with a little to much enthusiasm.

"Midori-chan, you and your family can go, it is fine, if you have been planing it and it is only in town this week, you wouldn't want to miss your chance, now would you? So please, go" he said, why!? Why did he want them to go so badly...? So he could be alone with me tonight, it is kinda sweet, but also kinda perverted... =.=

My dad was enraged, but said nothing, I guess he wasn't fond of the idea of us being alone together.

"But-" was all he could say.

"Are you two sure?" my mom asked us

"Yes" said Ikuto and I nodded.

"Okay... Come on! Let's hurry or we will miss it!" my mom grabbed Ami and Papa and the ran out the door, although Papa was more dragged than ran. I heard a muffled cry for help, and so Ami smirk. Before I could say anything, they were out the door.

_'Well, at least she didn't mention anything about us kissing...' _ but right before the doored closed I heard her say 'kiss' to my dad. I looked at my dad out the window and he was practically on fire. I would have to deal with him later *sigh*.

"So, we are home alone, Amu" Ikuto said.

"PERVE!" I yelled and took a pillow off the couch and thew it at him. He smoothly dodged it though.

"You are the one with the dirty little mind" he said, teasing me.

"URASAI!" I yelled and threw another pillow at him, I started to feel a little light headed. This time I thought it hit him, but he caught it, and threw it back at me, it hit me in the face.

"Grr! BAKA!" I yelled at him. I ran towards him about to shove a pillow at him to make sure I hit him, but everything started to turn black and I feel over, onto the couch luckily, I was still conscious, I just could barely see. But after I sat down, I started to be able to see again.

"Amu!?" yelled Ikuto, he sounded so worried...:) "didjobu?*"

"H-hai" I said, my vision was clear again.

"What happened?" Ikuto said and I thought. Then the answer hit me, or more like, I heard it. *grumble* I was hungry, I hadn't eaten for like 12 hours. So I was weak and almost fainted.

"I haven't anything to eat, so I guess I ran outta energy" I said, smiling, so he would know I was okay. The mood went from worry to teasing quickly.

"You want _more_ food, fatty?" he asked.

"Grr..." I'm going to kill him one day... "I'll go cook up some ramen" he said and walked towards the kitchen.

"Mm" I replied.

_****After preparing some yummiiness Ramen!****_

I was still lying on the couch when Ikuto came in and said

"Ramen is ready"

"'kay, I'm coming" I was about to get up when I was lifted off the couch.

"Na-nani?" I looked around and Ikuto was carrying me bridal style.

"Ah! Ikuto! Put me down, I am light headed, not crippled!" I said.

"I don't want you falling again" he said. He was still worried...:)!

"Bu-" he put his hand up silencing me, he always won...XD

he started walking towards the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It is nice outside so I thought we could eat out there" he opened the door and I got a cold gust of wind in my face.

"It's is freezing out there!" I said.

"Yeah but there is hot ramen, it'll even out" he said, he was probably hoping I would snuggle with him to keep warm XP pervert! He set me down in a chair and said he would be right back. A few minutes passed and I was bout to see what was taking him, but he came out with 2 blankets and 2 cups of ramen.

"Here" he tossed me the blanket, waited for me to get it on and then handed me the ramen. I started eating some, it was hot, but I was cold so I dealt with it.

"Thanks" I muttered. He nodded and sat on the love seat. Even eating the cold ramen and being rapped up in the blanket, I was still cold. He planned this, I knew it, but I was so cold, and I wanted to sit next to him... So I took a deep breath and grabbed my blanket and ramen and got, and I walked over to him and stood there, glaring at him.

"You know I know you planned this, right?" I asked. He smirked.

"Yeah, but it still worked, didn't it?" he asked, satisfied. I glared at him. But reluctantly sat down next to him, and I finished eating my ramen. I set it on the ground. My teeth started to chatter, but I shut my mouth tight to stop them.

"If your cold, you don't have to hide it" he said. What was I supposed to do?

"Get up" he said, I hesitantly got up, wrapping myself in my blanket. He spread his blanket out so that it was big enough for the two of us. He set his cup of ramen on the ground, finished.

"Phase two" I muttered so quietly, I don't even think he heard me.

He patted the spot where I was once sitting. I sighed, but sat down. Then he lifted his arm up and put it around my shoulder, I blushed slightly, so, now I was wrapped in my blanket and in his.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yeah..." I was so close to him, he was so warm. And we just kinda sat there in silence. I was looking at the stores, he looked like he was thinking. After eating food so late at night, I was tired. I yawned, and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Phase 3" he said. Ah! So he did hear me!

"Seriously?" geez... nonetheless, I was tired so I left my head where it was.

"You aren't going to move your head?" he asked.

"It's only because I am tired" I snapped.

"Lies" he muttered. I sighed. Then we were both looking at the stars... it was so beautiful... It was such a great night... to tell someone you loved them..._'but if I did, it would be the first time I was actually face-to-face with him and it wasn't forced outta me...' _I thought.

(Author note//: _At least I think it is?... sorry I forgot! I hope it is...^^)_

I couldn't, I wanted to, but I couldn't '_Oh, well... my parents won't get home until 11pm and it is only 8pm...I have time...' _I thought.

" I have to use the bathroom" he said. "I'll be back" and he walked inside.

I sighed. I wanted to tell him... I could chara-change with Ran! Yes! Perfect plan!

"Ran!?" I called... no reply "Raaaaannnnnnn!" nothing... "Su? Miki? Dia?-" Ami... that muffled cry for help...!? SHE TOOK MY CHARAS!!! I will get her...

"What is it, Amu-chan?" asked Yori.

"B-betsuni-" I looked into his cute little puppy eyes... I don't think I could resist telling him... "Well...I-I... I wanted to ch-chara-change wi-with Ran be-because I want to tell Ikuto that I-I l-love h-him" I said, looking down.

"oh! That is easy!" he said. I looked up "Chara-change with me!" he said.

"What? But you aren't my chara..." I said.

"So, you've done it with Utau's! Do it with me!" he said.

"Wait!" I said, to late! Dog ears popped on my head and a dog tail sprouted from my back.

_Kuso_ I thought. _Come on, I was kidding! I don't want to do this! _

"Yes you do!" replied Yori. "Don't worry I'll say it at the right moment!" he said.

_No, don't! _ He wasn't listening anymore though. Then Ikuto came out.

"_Eep!_" I thought. I tried pulling the covers over my head to hide my ears and tail, but Ikuto saw.

"Amu?" he asked. He eyed me up and down. "Why?... Did you chara-change with Yori?" he asked.

(_Author's note//: I had to mention Yori, just in case you guys forgot about him, plus he fits this part greatly! Thanks for reminding me Weener and Becca!)_

He started laughing.

"Aw, aren't you a cute little puppy dog!" he said, and he walked towards me and pat my head.

"Y-yamate!" I said.

"No, why did you chara-change with him anyway?" he asked, then a icy gust of wind blew by.

"Brr" I said.

Ikuto sighed. And he wrapped me up in his blanket like last time.

"Th-thanks" I said.

"Mm" he replied.

I leaned on his shoulder again. He sighed again.

_Now!_

"I love you" I said. I had told him I loved him at the hotel, to let him know how I feel. I told him when he forced me to. This time I told him with Yori's help. When will I be able to do it myself...? Maybe next time... Then my dog ears popped of along with my dog tail and Yori reappeared... Crap... I'm going to kill Yori...

"What was that?" I knew he heard me. He sounded slightly surprised, and, slightly unsurprised. " That doesn't count, you know" he paused "_you_ have to say it" he said. He looked at me. "Is it really that embarrassing? That hard?" he asked. I started blushing.

"Yes..." I muttered.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know..." How many times would I have to tell him that.

"It's easy" he said. He gazed into my eyes and said "I love you" I was mesmerized, and I couldn't look away, even though I wanted to. I started blushing. May be I could say it back to him now...?

"I-

_And there is chapter 16! I am so so so sorry for the late update again! I am also sorry for leaving you at a cliff hanger... as always anyway I will try to update soon!_


	17. 17 Hello!

_Thanks again for good reviews! And there might be a little Rimahiko in this chapter fyi! Oh and a mention of Yayase _

_****Flash Back****_

"_It's easy" he said. He gazed into my eyes and said "I love you" I was mesmerized, and I couldn't look away, even though I wanted to. I started blushing. May be I could say it back to him now...?_

"_I-_

_****End of Flash Back ****_

Hello?!

I was cut off by the sound of a car pulling into the drive way. Damn... I was so close to getting it out...

"Let's go back inside, I wonder why my parents are home so early..." it was only 9:00 pm.

We got up and went back inside. I sighed. _Why did they have to come home early... I... I was finally going to tell him that I loved him... Without help..._

"Amu? Ikuto?" I heard my mom.

"Hai!?" I asked. I walked into the living room. "Why are you guys home so early?" I asked

"There was some kind of mix up... That wasn't the right play... It turns out that it was tomorrow morning... So we will leave tomorrow at 8:00am!" she said... "But we are tired and we are going to go to bed now, G' night!" my mom said and walked up to there room with my dad on her heels...

"Nighty night! Onii-chan! Ikuto-nichan!" (Author note//:_ Did I spell that right!? She was saying good night to amu and Ikuto! Btw!) _and Ami walked up to her room, tired.

"Night..." I said... then it hit me. Where the hell was Ikuto going to sleep!? I guess my parents forgot.

"so, shall I be shacking up in your room again?" asked Ikuto, smirking.

"Urasai! But I guess... yeah you are! But you are sleeping On. The. FLOOR!" I said. Agitated.

"Aw...but it is so cold..." he said.

"I don't care! Come on!" I said, slightly blushing, and we started walking up stairs.

"Stay out of the bathroom! I need to get changed" I said.

"Yeah..." he said, looking around my room.

"geez..." I sighed. I looked at myself in the mirror, my face was slightly red...

"Ah..." why did I blush so easily? I started combing my hair a bit. Then I changed into some pajamas and went back to my room. He was still just looking at my stuff.

"you know, you sure are snoopy" I said.

"So? And you aren't?" he asked.

"I'm not!" I said slightly blushing.

"I know" he said, he turned to look at me, smirking...

"Neh?!" He still continues to tease me! "Ah! Just go to bed, you old perve!" I said and threw a pillow and a blanket at him.

"Thanks..." he looked like he was thinking about saying something else... "Amu-_koi" _he said to me. Ah! I can't believe he called me that AGAIN!!!!!!

"Ah! Don't call me that... It's embarrassing!" I yelled at him.

"don't yell, or your parents will wake up and you'll just be more embarrassed" he said.

"Why would I be embarrassed?" I asked. Then Ikuto walked over to me and backed me into a wall and put his arms on either side of me. I was a tomato.

"Eh-e-eh..." was all I could say.

"I don't know..." he said "just a thought" he replied and backed away, chuckling.

"I-I-I-ku-to!" I said "You per-pervert!" I yelled. He just kept chuckling lightly.

"Well, Good night, Amu" he said and coiled up into a little ball on the floor, just like a cat.

"Aw..."i muttered quietly, not realizing the mistake I just made.

"Now, she thinks I'm cute" I heard Ikuto say.

I didn't respond, I thought that would be the best thing to do. So I just got in bed and faced my wall, there was a heart, spade, clover, and a Diamond on it... Maybe I could find a cat...and a cross... and a plus sign! (Author note//_cat=Yoru, Cross=Ikuto, Plus Sign= Amu, Or is it an X? Idk!)_

I rested my eyes

"Good night, Ikuto" I said.

"'night" he said back.

_'I love you' _I thought.

_****The next MORNING!!!!!!!****_

It was so warm... I flickered my eyes open and tried to move, but it was difficult. I realized because, Ikuto was in my bed.

"eh? Ikuto! Get out of my bed!" I yelled at him.

"What time is it?" he asked...RaNdOm.

"Eto..." I looked at my phone. It read 9:43am " 9:43am" I replied.

"Okay thanks" he said.

"Now get out of my bed!" I yelled.

"Make me" he was just teasing me AGIAN!

"If I keep my voice up loud enough, my parents will come in and you will be _so_ busted!" I threatened him.

"Oh really? Try me" he tested me.

"Ah! Grr...mrmrmm" I mumbled incoherent words to myself.

"What? You don't want to kick me off?"

"Of course I do!" I said. A little bit... 0.0

"Okay then" he said.

... silence

"PERVE!" I yelled at him, not knowing what else to say. I waited for my parents...Please don't come I thought!

"Hmm... I wonder where they went?" Ikuto said, hinting me that they were at the play.

"oh, right... They went to the play" I said to myself.

"Yes, and again, we have the house to ourselves, and they said they wouldn't be back til around 12ish" he said.

"Mm" I said.

"you wanna go out me?" he asked.

"Aren't I already?" I asked.

"Yes, but do you want to go out some_wher-_" I heard the doorbell ring.

"Huh?" who was it.

"Here come on, I have to get the door" I grabbed Ikuto's hand and we went down stairs.

"Hello?" I opened the door. "Ri-Rima?!..." I haven't sen anyone except Utau, so this was a surprise.

"Hello, Amu, thanks for calling and telling me you were home" she was glaring at me.

"I just got home last night" I said. She lightened up a bit.

"How was America?" she asked.

"Fine" I said. Then she looked at Ikuto. Then she saw I was hold his hand. I pretended to scratch my neck. And she still eyed me.

"Anyway..." she said. " I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with us" she said. _Us_? Huh?

"Us? As in you, Ikuto, and I?" I asked.

"And me" a voice came from in a tree in our front yard. It was Nagihiko.

"Hello, Amu-chan" he said.

"Hi Nagi!" I said, smiling. Now I eyed Rima suspiciously. She blushed slightly and turned away from me.

"H-he f-followed m-! I s-saw him on the w-way h-here!" she said. What was up? Why was she stuttering and blushing? Could it be that...? No way...but...? I'll ask her later. Ikuto thought something was up, too.

"Hmm?" we both said in unison.

"Are you guys dating now?" asked Nagi.

"Yes" replied Ikuto coolly. Rima looked at me for conformation.

"Y-yeah" I said, too. She looked smug... I gave her a look that said "I'll show you" and she could tell, she stopped looking smug.

"So" I looked at Rima... "Why are you two together" I asked. '_mwahahahaha!"_ I laughed internally. "I thought you didn't get along" I said.

If looks could kill, the way Rima was looking at me, I would be dead.

"Rima was lonely with out her friend so she came to me" said Nagi.

"Well, why not Yaya? Or Tadase?" I asked. Hmph!

"Didn't you here, well I guess you didn't, Yaya and Tadase are kinda... not really together... but they both like each other but won't admit it" said Nagi.

"Really, Rima?" I eyed here. I will get it out of you...!...

"Y-yes" she said. Stuttering and blushing more.

"Why are you stuttering and blushing, Rima?" I asked her, I will show you embarrassment!

"Ah! Eh-we-na-hmm" was all she could say. I smirked. I was rubbing off from Ikuto to me.

"Oh!" said Nagi, Rima twitched, she new where this was headed, and I think I did, too!

"and" Nagi continued "after hanging out for so long together" he smiled and but his arm around Rima's shoulder "I told Rima I was interested in her and" he paused again. SO HE DID LIKE HER! Good for Rima, who was blushing madly. He continued "she said okay, I asked her if she was interested, and she at first said no, but then I traced sarcasm and doubt in her voice so I asked 'are you sure?' and she muttered ' slightly' even though she said slightly, she said later on that she really did like me, so now we are together" he said. Rima's eyes were wide, and she was blushing still. She definitely wanted to keep _that_ a secret.

"Congrats" I said and smiled. Rima still looked a bit nervous, but also shocked. "What? Would you think that I wouldn't have accepted you having a boyfriend, Rima? I am your friend, not your mother!" I said, and she smiled, a but more relaxed.

"Anyway... back to her original question" said Nagi, Rima apparently unable to talk after that moment. "Did you guys want to go out?" he asked.

"Of course" I said. I saw Ikuto smirk, a different kind of smirk that said 'I am going to help Rima out and pint things back at you'.

(Author's note//:_ WoW a smirk says _that_ !?_)

"As long as I am with my little strawberry, anything is okay with me" he said, trying to hold in a laugh. My face immediately turned red, and Rima started laughing, Ikuto couldn't hold it in anymore, and he laughed with her, and Nagi just smiled.

"Ikuto!? What the heck!? Why are you laughing!? You too Rima?!" Wah! My face was bright red.

"Come on" he said, he grabbed my hand and we walked out the door and we walked with Rima and Nagi, they were both hand-in-hand, Rima's ears were red, so she was blushing too... I smiled.

"So" Ikuto said. "Where to?" he asked Nagi.

_And there is chappy 17! How did you like my little Rimahiko moment? I liked it! Anyway please! I love your reviews, so please review thx! I hope this chapter wasn't released to late! _


	18. 18 What is He up to?

_****Flashback****_

"_As long as I am with my little strawberry, anything is okay with me" he said, trying to hold in a laugh. My face immediately turned red, and Rima started laughing, Ikuto couldn't hold it in anymore, and he laughed with her, and Nagi just smiled._

"_Ikuto!? What the heck!? Why are you laughing!? You too Rima?!" Wah! My face was bright red._

"_Come on" he said, he grabbed my hand and we walked out the door and we walked with Rima and Nagi, they were both hand-in-hand, Rima's ears were red, so she was blushing too... I smiled._

"_So" Ikuto said. "Where to?" he asked Nagi_

_****End of Flashback****._

_So sorry for the late update! I will try to get lots of chapters in over Christmas break! And I think I know how to end this fanfic! :( :) I am sad to say that it will end soon! I don't want it to! I wanted at least 10 chapters! But I exceeded that and think it will make it to about 25! YaY! Anyway! Please R&R!_

?What is He up to...?

"The movies?" Nagi asked. And he held up 4 tickets.

"Sure" said Ikuto.

"Wait, why did you get 4 tickets? You didn't know we would join you!" I said.

"Oh, I just had a lucky guess was all" he said, smirking.

"What movie?" I asked.

"'Only words will reach'" he said. "It is a drama/romance" "Rima is mad because there is no comedy" said Nagi. Rima glared.

"Well, let's go!" I said.

_**** After getting seated at the theaters half way thought the movie! ****_

I was sitting between Ikuto and Rima, and Nagi was on the other side of Rima. The movie was about a girl who was looking for some guy, she didn't know him, but she had to find him, right now she was in a crowd, and she saw him, she didn't know who the person was, she just new it was him. She cried his name, even though her voice couldn't be heard over the crowd.

"Sean!" she cried, she didn't even know if that was his name, but she called him anyway. "Sean" she cried it over and over again, I almost started crying, but I held it in. Then background music started playing:

Only words will reach...

until we finally meet.

You gaze into my eyes...

and then I start to cry...

I knew that I was right

I knew that I must fight.

I knew I would compete...

I knew only words would reach...

And the song drifted out and the girl caught up with the boy and hugged him... and then he realized who she was and then the movie drifted away to the credits, I didn't catch the end of it. My eyes were moist. We started to file out of the room. Rima's face was slightly wet. Good, I wasn't the only one who wanted to cry. Nagi was comforting Rima... I wish Ikuto would... but then I would have to cry, and I didn't want to... I usually didn't even care for movies like this...

"Aw, you aren't going to cry, Amu?" asked Ikuto, taunting me.

"U-urasai!" I yelled at him. I let a few tears fall, but quickly wiped them away.

"Aw, you _were_ crying" not fast enough... I didn't reply, he took my hand though... Yay! We got out of the theater and were outside again, it was slightly dim, the movie was 3 hours, and it took us time o get here so it was now 2:30 pm. We were outside when Ikuto suddenly embraced me into a hug.

"Eh?" I said, but my voice was muffled by his shirt. It was such a random hug... I wanted to hug him back... he was actually comforting me, not teasing me. I hugged him back. He let go and smiled, I blushed, and he laughed.

"Thanks for coming to the movie with us" said Nagi, smiling.

"No problem" said Ikuto.

"Kuso... Ikuto... We have to go... my parents will be wondering where I am" I said.

"Okay" he said.

"Bai bai Rima! Nagi" I said, and we started walking away.

"Bai" muttered Rima, still blushing.

"See you later Amu, Ikuto" yelled Nagi and they to strode off.

"Well, let's go catch the bus" said Ikuto. We walked to the bus station and the bus pulled up, it was crowded, there was only one seat left.

"Kuso..." that meant-

"Well, you will just have to sit on my lap" ding ding ding! Correct. I sighed. I reluctantly sat down. People stared...But we were home in about 10 minutes and we got off. My house was a few blocks away. We started walking. He grabbed my hand. I don't know why, but today, I felt like I grew up a little.

"I am surprised you sat through that movie" said Ikuto.

"Why?" I asked.

"It doesn't seem like a kid movie" he said.

"Well..." I said, my eyebrow twitching, irritated "I'm not a kid" I said.

"Sure" he said, and gave out a small chuckle.

"Why do you still think I am a kid? How many times do I have to have this conversation with you?! What will it take!?" I said.

"Tell me you love me" he said.

"I already have!" I said.

"Without help" he said. I growled mentally.

"I love you" I said blandly. I did love him, I just couldn't say it.

"No, still doesn't count, you never say it at the right moment, I'll let you know when you do" he said. What was that supposed to mean?!

"What are you talking about?!" I asked, confused _and_ irritated.

He didn't have time to answer, all I saw was his mysterious smirk appear once again. We were in front of the house door. Then my parents burst it open and my dad, with fire in his eyes yelled

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" I was scared... Then I saw my mom run up behind him, trying to drag him out of the way.

"S-sorry A-Amu-ch-chan! I-Ikuto-k-kun!" my mom said. "Papa-chan!" she yelled at my dad, and then she locked him in the bathroom.

"Sorry" my mom said, out of breath.

"It is okay" I said, recovering myself.

"So, where have you to been?" she asked, walking over to the kitchen.

"We went to the movies with Nagi and Rima" I said.

"Hm? I thought those two didn't get along...?" my mom asked confusedly.

"They didn't, but they do now" I said.

"Are they dating? They always did look cute together?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, I guess they are" I replied.

"oh, that's nice" she said.

"Yeah" I muttered.... I wonder what else we should talk about- My thoughts were interrupted by a phone ringing.

"Hello" said Ikuto, it was his phone. _Mutter mutter mutter!_

"Alright, I'll be there" he sighed and hung up, shaking his head.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Utau... She wants to see me" he said. I was about to ask if I could come but then he said "_alone_" "Sorry, but you know Utau..." he said.

"O-oh! It is okay!" I said, slightly upset, but hiding it...well!

"She said that she needed me now... So I'll be back later" he said "bye" he said, he looked like he was about to peck me on the cheek, but then he saw my mom and change his mind. Then he walked out the door.

"I'll be in my room" I said. And I walked up the stairs and I shut the door behind me.

I sighed. It was so boring with out Ikuto.

"Amu-chan?" asked Su.

"What?" I asked.

"AMU-CHAN! WE HAVE BEEN BOR _ALL_ DAY! CAN WE _PLEASE GO SOMEWHERE!?" _Ran said in an extremely irritating whiny voice.

I sighed again... They did all look eager to get out.

"Yeah! We didn't even get to see Rima and Nagi! Let alone know get to know they were dating!" Miki yelled.

"Okay, okay! Where do you want to go?" I asked them.

"Umm...How about we go visit Kukai? And Daichi?" asked Ran, a little impatient.

"Why, do you want to see Daichi?" I asked Ran smugly.

"N-no!" she said, stuttering.

I chuckled. "Fine, come on" I said. I walked down stairs. "Hey mom! I am going out!" I said.

"But you just got back" she said.

"I know but Ra- Uh... I am going to a friends house" I said, recovering.

"Well, okay, but take your phone" she said. I held it up "okay" I said. So we started walking to Kukai's.

_And there is chapter 18 SORRY for such a late late LATE update I had schoolwork and I was sick! Any way, I expect the next chapter to be out by Sunday! Yes! Tomorrow is the last day of school! At least until Christmas break is over! But a full 2 WEEKS! Yes!_

_Alright Review please :D_


	19. 19 What? That is Impossible!

_****Flash Back****_

"_Why, do you want to see Daichi?" I asked Ran smugly._

"_N-no!" she said, stuttering._

_I chuckled. "Fine, come on" I said. I walked down stairs. "Hey mom! I am going out!" I said._

"_But you just got back" she said._

"_I know but Ra- Uh... I am going to a friends house" I said, recovering._

"_Well, okay, but take your phone" she said. I held it up "okay" I said. So we started walking to Kukai's._

_****End of Flash Back****_

_Okay! I told you I would have it up sooner! In almost the same day, too! Yes! I love this chapter! Yeah, it is ending soon! Wah! :( Any way! Here is chapter 19!_

What!? That is Impossible!

Kukai's house wasn't far away, it was good, because it was freezing cold outside, it looking like it may rain. We were there in about 20 minutes. I knocked on the door.

"Kukai? Are you home?" I asked. I heard heavy footsteps.

"Hello? Oh Hello, Amu! What's up?!" One of Kukai's older brothers greeted me with a noogie.

"Nothing, my Char-" What was I supposed to tell him, but luckily, he went to go get Kukai.

"Oi! Kukai! Your girlfriend is here!" he yelled up.

"Hey! I am not his girl friend!" but no one heard me.

"Huh?" I heard Kukai. He was almost at the door when I heard him say "Why is Utau here?" What!? He was dating Utau!?

"Ut- O-oi! Hi-Hinamori-san! When did you get back? How was America? Did you find Ikuto?" he said. I lifted an eyebrow... He was trying to change the subject "Di-did you here what I said, j-just now?" he asked.

"No, Kukai! Not a word!" I said very sarcastically. He started blushing.

"Ehehehehe..." he chuckled nervously. He tried changing the subject. "S-so, why are you here?" he asked.

"Oh..." I guess I should embarrass at least _one_ of my charas. "Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia were bored and wanted to go somewhere, and um" I gestured to Ran "Ran wanted to see Daichi" Ohohohohohoho! I laughed internally. Ran was as red as her heart.

"Ahha! Amu-chan!" ah... There was that same whiny voice.

Kukai was laughing, too. Daichi looked confused.

"Oh, well do you want to go for a walk?" he asked "Daichi has been wanted to play with some of his old friends as well!" he said.

"Okay!" I smiled and we walked out the door.

"So, how are you and Ikuto?" he asked, now I was under the spot light.

"F-fine" I replied. I was turning red, he noticed.

He laughed "The same old Hinamori!" he said. We walked for a while and watched the *charas play...

I heard Kukai sigh.

"Nani?" I asked.

"It seems like everyone is changing..." he said, looking up, it was strange to hear Kukai speak so seriously. "Except for you" he released the tension.

"Eh?!" I- yeah, I really haven't changed that much, except for the few things with Ikuto, but I wouldn't tell him anything. ;) "I have changed, at least little bit!"

"What do you have a boy friend now?" he asked sarcastically.

"Gah!" *Hit the mark*

"Oh? Really? Ikuto, huh? Yeah, I thought I was right... You guys..." he thought.. "Look really together" he said. He sighed, while I blushed.

"... Everyone is pairing up... You and Ikuto... Me a-and...Utau..." he started blushing. "Tadase and Yaya... And even Nagi and Rima" he said.

"Yeah... Poor Nadeshiko... When she comes back, she will be all alone..." I said.

"No, Nagi is with Rima- GAH!" he stopped dead in his tracks. Huh? What did he mean.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"N-nothing" he said.

"You're lying!" I said.

"N-no! Re-really!" he said. I will get it out of him!

"Why are you referring Nagi and Nadeshiko as the same person?" I asked.

"E-eto..." he said.

"Come on! Kukai! Nadeshiko is like, my best friend! You have to tell me!" I asked I was whining.

"Nagi will kill me for this..." said Kukai.

"COME ON!" I asked.

"Has Nadeshiko ever told of there...um... family tradition?" he asked.

"No? What is it?" I asked.

"Well...Umm... It is that...um... All men of the Fujisaki f-family... Umm... Well, to learn about, all sorts of dances, the men are...Umm... Supposed to dress up as women... and only every now and again they, take off there girl costume and just go around as a boy, again..."... "L-like Nagi..." he said. Rubbing the back of his head and chuckling nervously...

"What?" I was confused.

"Okay let me explain it more simply. Nadeshiko is really Nagihiko. Nadeshiko is a boy" he said. No, no, no, no,no,no! That is impossible! I slept over at _her_ house! I told _her_ all my secrets! It couldn't be possible. _She_ is my best friend!

"No way, you are just joking with me" I said, and punched him in the arm.

"I'm not kidding" he said, plainly. Was he serious!?

"You aren't serious, are you?" I asked.

"Dead serious" he said.

I wouldn't believe it!

"P-prove it!" I said.

He sighed.

"Come back to my house, come on!" and we ran back to his house. I looked at my phone, it was 5:00pm. I wonder if Ikuto was back yet? We were there in about 5 minutes.

I was panting.

"O-okay... Where is... Your... Proof?" I asked, panting.

"Here" he gave me a picture of Nadeshiko and Nagihiko. He had circled all the similarities.

(_I hope that this link works! If not, go to photo bucket and look up naginadi similarities! __.com/albums/uu201/Twi-Chara/?action=view¤t;=__)_

"Hmm" they looked alike...

"Twins are supposed to look alike!" I said.

"FINE!" he said. "Ask him yourself.!" he said, and handed me the phone.

"I'll ask him myself!" I said.

"Fine, please do, I'll join you" he said.

"Fine, come on!" I said. And we were storming to Nagi's house!

ZOOM!

And we were there KNOC KNOCK KNOCK!

"Hello? Oh! Hello Amu-chan! Kukai" said Nagi.

"Kukai told me something today, earlier, is this true!?" I held up the picture of him and Nadeshiko standing next to each other with the similarities circled. His face fell.

_Chapter 19! Short! Sorry! But I got it done in the same day! Wooh! Anyway! I will try to update soon! Thx review please!_


	20. 20 Wwhere are you?

_****Flash Back****_

_And we were there KNOC KNOCK KNOCK!_

"_Hello? Oh! Hello Amu-chan! Kukai" said Nagi._

"_Kukai told me something today, earlier, is this true!?" I held up the picture of him and Nadeshiko standing next to each other with the similarities circled. His face fell._

_****End of Flash Back****_

...W-where are you!?

"A-Amu-chan?" Nagi said. Then he looked to Kukai. "Ku-kai... What did you tell her?" he asked sounding very frustrated, almost robotic like.

"Eh-he... Well... I kinda..." Nagi seemed to have figured it out.

"Amu-chan-" I cut him off.

"What a bad joke right? You and your sister are twins, but you aren't the same person! Kukai is bad at lying!" I said.

"..." silence from Nagi.

"right?" I said.

"Dude, maybe now would be a good time...?" said Kukai.

"..." now I was silent.

"Mm. Listen Amu-chan.... Everything Kukai told you is true. I am really Nagi and Nadeshiko. I am sorry that I had to keep it from you for so long" He said. I was shocked. I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't, it was just so...

"Unbelievable" I muttered. The Nadeshiko I knew, my best friend, was gone...disappeared...

"No, it is true" he said.

"Okay" I said. I guess I could be true. But that was all I could say. Would it be the same? Would I be able to tell Nagi everything, like Nadeshiko?

"Okay? So you believe me?" Nagi asked.

"Yeah..." I was still a little confused.

"You're not mad?" he asked me.

"No? Why would I be?" I asked.

"Oh? Never mind then!" he said.

"Okay...So... What now?" I asked.

"I don't know... Do you umm... Want to go play football"(not on the ground the one that you throw) asked Kukai... He loved sports to much.

"Sure" I said.

"Alright!" said Nagi. Then it dawned on me... I wonder if Nagi knew that Kukai was dating Utau yet?

"Hey Nagi? Did you know that" I looked at Kukai, and he knew what I was going to say "Kukai and-- " I was going to say Utau, but Kukai put his hand over my mouth so it sounded like I said "umptalu"

"Ehehe" Kukai chuckled nervously, he started to lift his hand of my mouth, hesitated to see If I'd say anything, then took it off, and I took my chance.

"--Utau are dating!?" I finished my sentence. Kukai started turning red.

"Really?" asked Nagi, then he smiled. "That is good for you" he said and gave Kukai a thumbs up. Kukai smiled, too.

"Okay! Let's play some football!" Kukai yelled energetically. He threw the ball at me, I clumsily caught it, and they laughed.

"Ah!" I said.

They laughed more when I bent to pick it up and dropped it again.

"Ran, Chara-change!" I yelled.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'._Changing in Progress_'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

"Chara-Chang! Amulet Heart!" I said and stuck my tongue out at them, I picked up the football.

"Hey no fair!" I heard Kukai yell.

"Cheater!" I heard Nagi, too.

"Hi-ya!" I threw the football with all my strength. It was spiraling towards the earth and Nagi and Kukai darted out of the way, good thing, too. The ball part way drilled into the ground.

"Ah! Amu! That was my best football! Not it is covered in dirt" He sounded like a girl who just broke her nail!

"You are such a baby!" I yelled at him and floated back down. Kukai was brushing of his football.

"Baka!" he said to me.

"Whatever!" I looked at my watch, it was 6:30... Maybe I should get home soon... I was having fun... Maybe I should call?... Later!

"Well, now that I have dirtied your _precious_ football, what do you want to do now?" I asked.

Ring ring!

Ring Ring!

Ring Ri-

"Mushi mushi" it was kukai's phone. "O-oh! Hello Utau"he said, blushing slightly.(Utau: Did you want to go some where?) "Okay..(okay).. Alright..(cool).. I'll be there..(Are you busy? I here people).. Yeah but it is okay, Amu can still hang out with Nagi..(Okay).. Okay..(Mmhmm)..alright..(See you then)..Bye...(I-I love you)...I love you, too" he said and hung up the phone.

"Alright... I have to go" He said, picking up his football. "Bye" he said.

"Bye" me and Nagi said in unison. We laughed.

I sighed...

"So, what do you want to do?" i asked, then We heard Nagi's mom call him:

"Nagi! It is time for dinner, come inside!" she yelled.

"oh..." he said. "Umm... Amu-chan? I'm sorry but I have to go now..." he said.

"Oh! It is okay! Don't worry about me! I will see you later!" i said "Bye!" I said and started walking.

"Bye" he hollered after me.

I was walking, it was starting to get dark. I sighed to myself. It was now 6:45. I wonder what Utau was talking to Ikuto about? I couldn't wait to see him, even tough it had only been a few hours... I still missed him. I saw my house up ahead. The lights were on and I heard faint chattering. Everyone was home! Yay! Well, I wonder if they were worried... I guess I shouldn't keep them waiting... I walked hurriedly to the door and opended, unlocked, good! I opened it and walked in.

"Hello, I'm home!" I said, then i saw my mom in the kitchen.

"Oh, hello, Amu! I was starting to ge tworried! Did you have fun?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Oh, Amu, Where is-" i cut her off.

"Hold on!" i said, and walked up to my room, i wanted to let Ikuto know that I was home, I fgured he would already be down here, but whatever. I opened the door. "Hey, Ikuto..." he wasn't in here... I figured he would be reading one of my mangas or something... Bathroom?no. Other rooms? no. Living room? no. Where was he? I walked donw stairs.

And just as I said "Hey mom!?" She said "Hey Amu" and then we both said "Where is Ikuto?" What? Where.. Where was he?

I ran outside into the backyard.

"Ikuto?!" I called. Know reply...

"Has he not come home yet?" I asked.

"No, that's why I'm worried..." my mom said. My stomach did a flip and tightened... Where was he... It wasn't like him to be late... Where was Ikuto?

_And there is chapter 20! OMG! Where is Ikuto!? So sad... :'(_

_Anyway! I am out of school for 2 weeks so I Expects to be finished before I get back! So sad! Wah! Anyway! Thankz 4 reading! Please Review! I would really like to know what you think!_


	21. 21 Why is the World so Cruel?

_FINALLY! I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!!!! For such a LATEx100 update!!!!!!! I have had no time! And when I did I wasn't into it!!!!!!! I don't thing I will get it done in 3 days... so it may stretch on a bit longer!!!! anyways! Shouldn't keep you waiting even MORE! So here is chapter 21!_

_****Flashback****_

_And just as I said "Hey mom!?" She said "Hey Amu" and then we both said "Where is Ikuto?" What? Where.. Where was he?_

_I ran outside into the backyard._

_"Ikuto?!" I called. Know reply..._

_"Has he not come home yet?" I asked._

_"No, that's why I'm worried..." my mom said. My stomach did a flip and tightened... Where was he... It wasn't like him to be late... Where was Ikuto?_

_****End of Flash Back****_

...Why is the World so Cruel?...

I just stood there and thought about it... Wonder if something happened to him? Was he hurt? Had he been kidnapped? Trapped? Many other things popped into me head, even one thought I couldn't comprehend... _Murder?!_ NO! It couldn't be that! I am sure that I am just over reacting! He will be home in just a few minutes! Tomorrow I will be yelling at him fro teasing me again! Yeah!...

I walked up to my room and looked out the window. I looked back and forth between the sidewalks and continued for about 10 minutes. I was putting my face up to the window pane. I was starting to panic. I was tapping my foot, and I was shaking. Where as he?!?!?!?!?! Er!!!!! I am going to kill him when he gets home! _Unless he is already dead._ My inner voice thought.

"No!" I said aloud to myself! Why am I thinking like this! That won't happen! I didn't want to call his cell... because if he didn't pick up... I would only worry more... but, I really wanted to call... I glance at my phone... I guess I had waited long enough.

I picked up my phone and pressed the "GHI" or the 4 button and clicked call (Speed dial[ghi I= Ikuto])

_ring ring_

_ring ring_

_ring ring_

_ring ring--_

_'Yo, you have reached--'_ I shut my phone. I sighed.

"Huh..." I felt my eyes starting to sting. No, amu! Don't cry! It doesn't get you anywhere! But, none-the-less, I started crying. Where was he????? Maybe Utau could tell me. I waited a few minutes. I looked at the clock. 7:30pm. Maybe he was eating dinner with Utau? Yeah... I had stopped crying, a little. I was still slightly hiccuping. I pressed the "TUV" (8 button U=Utau)

_ring ring_

_ring--_

"Hello?" she answered few!

"H-hello Utau-chan! How are you!?" I asked.

"Fine... Amu is everything al--" i cut her off, eager to get my answer.

"Hey are you and Ikuto eating dinner together?" I asked waiting for her reply.

"Umm... Amu, I did call Ikuto over early, but" _not but! I thought_ " that was hours ago. Remember, you were playing football with Kukai and Nagi, and Kukai is on a date with me right now. So sorry, Ikuto isn't here" she said. No... Where was he?

"O-oh. I was starting to cry again. "When did he l-leave? Your house, I m-mean" I asked.

"Around 4:30pm. Why?" she asked.

"O-oh, j-just wondering" I replied.

"Is he not home yet?" she asked.

"N-no, he's n-not" I replied, I was crying again, tears were spilling down my face.

"Oh..." she replied. There was a long silence. I'm sure she could here me crying in the background.

"Amu?..." she asked me.

"W-what?" i was trying to hold it in.

"Umm... Nevermind..." she sounded kinda sad on the phone, she must be worried about Ikuto, too.

"Oh, well I am sure he will be home soon" I said.

"Y-yeah..." she replied "Listen, I gotta go..." she said.

"Okay... B-bye" I said.

"Mm" I heard her say on the other line.

"I feel so—Oh!" then I heard her click the phone off. I feel so? What was she gonna say? Worried? Yeah, probably... I was worried, so worried i almost couldn't handle it. I started crying harder.

_Knock knock_

"Amu, can I come in?" it was my mom.

"N-no! I'm-- I'm-- I'm change-changing!" I said, I needed to wipe my face clear of tears, before my mom could see... I got most of them off, though my eyes were still puffy and red. I tossed a jacket on to cover my eyes.

"C-come in!" I said. Talking made me want to cry more.

"Amu, are you okay?" she asked me and sat down next to me on my bed.

"Of course I am" I said with much noticable false enthusiasm.

"No you're not" she said. She was right... Since she already saw through my mask so easily, my terribly put together mask, I thought I might as well give up the charade.

"Wher-where is he?..." I had started crying again. I was looking down at my thighs, tears were falling onto them. I closed my eyes.

"Honey" she wrapped her arms around me. Then she got up, I didn't look up. Then I felt her sit back down. She set somethings on my lap.

"Here, you will need these" she said. I opened my eyes. There was a flashlight, and my cell phone on my lap.

"What?" I was confused.

"Go look for Ikuto. I can't stand seeing you so sad like this. And frankly, I am starting to get a bit worried, too" she said. I couldn't say anything.

"Just make sure you sneak out around your father, he would go beserk if he knew" she said. "I will distract him" she smile at me.

I just started crying more.

"Th-thanks mom!" she hugged me tighter.

"Mm" she said.

"I love you, mom, you are always there for me, now" I said. She looked touched. I think she would start tearing up soon.

"Go, Amu, go find him" she said and we hurried down stairs and brought my dad into the kitchen and I rushed out the door.

_I will find you __Ikuto!_ I thought. I was running, up and down alley ways, past the school, the park, many houses, glancing into the windows, happy faces inside of them. It made me wan to cry, and I did.

"Ikuto!" I called out. I ran and ran. I even ran past the amusement park. _our_ amusement park, except... Except... It was all gone, everything was torn down, almost everything. A few of the rides were still up. The clown was still alive. The merry-go round, and, thank god, the tea cups. I thought of all our times hear, I cried more.

"Iku-Ikuto!!!!" I called out.

I collapsed on the ground. And I cried. I cried more then a have in my entire life. Crying so much made my head hurt, I was shaking from the worry and the pain that was in my head, I just wanted to crawl into my bed and find Ikuto there when I woke up. I had been searching for almost an hour. Is it over? No It's not over!

I got up! It's never over! I won't give up! I will find him! I started running again. I ran for about 20 minutes. Then I saw something on the ground. A cross. Ikuto's cross. Ikuto must be near by! Why would it have fallen off though?! I felt my stomach do a flip agian.

"Ikuto..." I looked around and walked forward a little bit. I saw a shadow, a black shape on the ground, I saw an object sparkle in the moonlight, another cross of Ikuot's, only it moved, I walked closer to it. I t moved a little bit, I heard it sigh. I saw something dark blue.

"I-Iku-IKUTOOOOOOOO!!!!" I yelled and ran toward him. He was crippled on the ground. What had happened to him!?

"Ikuto!? Ikuto!? Are-are you alright!?" I had finally found him! I thought for a moment he was dead, he looked so dead!

"Ikuto! Ikuto!? Answer me!" I said, I saw his eyelids flicker, but they didn't open. I heard something rustling bhind me, but I was to absorbed in Ikuto to turn around.

"Ikuto..." I pet his head. I put it on my lap carefuly and gently. "What is wrong?" I asked again.

_And there is Chapter 21! The long wait is over and I will try to have the next one up sooner!!!!!!!! if you want to know when It will be up, you can message me anytime! I don't mind if you yell at me or ask me when the next chapter is up! Bye for now! Please review!_


	22. 22 Youyou YOU SUCK!

_See! I told you I would make this update less late!!! I can't apologize enough for it's lateness! I know you guys have been waiting forever to see what is up with Ikuto and in this chapter (maybe the next, depends if I fell like leaving it at a cliffy or not!) **Oh!**__And if you have any ** Amuto ** fanfictions, I would love to read them! So post a link in your reviews! Thanks and here is chapter 22!_

_****Flashback****_

_"I-Iku-IKUTOOOOOOOO!!!!" I yelled and ran toward him. He was crippled on the ground. What had happened to him!? _

_"Ikuto!? Ikuto!? Are-are you alright!?" I had finally found him! I thought for a moment he was dead, he looked so dead!_

_"Ikuto! Ikuto!? Answer me!" I said, I saw his eyelids flicker, but they didn't open. I heard something rustling bhind me, but I was to absorbed in Ikuto to turn around._

_"Ikuto..." I pet his head. I put it on my lap carefuly and gently. "What is wrong?" I asked again._

_****End of Flashback****_

You...you... YOU SUCK!

He didn't respond. Whatever happened to him, must have been really terrible. I was crying and tears were dripping off of my face and onto his. I wanted him to wipe them away and tell 'everything will be okay' then he would say something to make me mad and I would lunge at him and he would laugh at me when I missed and fell to the floor.

I just sat there crying and petting his hair. I looked up at the sky. I was so angry, why would God do this!? Why would this happen!? Hasn't Ikuto had enough pain and suffering in his life!? He didn't deserve more! But, on the other hand, I was also happy with God, because he let me find Ikuto, and even though he is hurt terribly, he is still alive, alive, and we are together. I had stopped crying, at that thought. _We were together._ That was all that mattered.

"Come on Ikuto, you need medical help" I said to him, and gently nudged him.

He didn't respond.

"Ikuto?" I asked him again. Still no response.

"I-Ikuto?..." the worry in my stomach had returned.

"Ikuto?! Ikuto! Answer me!" I was shaking him slightly now. No, this couldn't be! This couldn't be happening! I must be dreaming, having a nightmare, and Ikuto would wake me up, and I would hug him! I would tell him all about my terrible dream and he would comfort me and tell that, that would never happen. He would say how that could never happen to a guy with cat like reflexes like me. But I didn't wake up.

"Please, p-please... Ikuto... don't leave me" I hugged him tighter in my arms, I felt him move a little

"Ikuto!? Please! Please! We have to get to the hospital!" but he didn't look at me. He let out a very low, frustrated sigh. It was almost inaudible.

"IKUTO!?..." but still nothing, I could barely hear his shallow breathing. Was this the end?..., could I really not save him? But that wasn't fair! I had finally made up my mind, finally found the person who I wanted to be with! I want to be with Ikuto... for... for the rest of my life!

"You can't take him away from me!" I yelled out into the sky. If... if he really was to d-di-di-die here... I couldn't handle that. But if he was... I want to see his eyes, one last time. Hear his voice, one last time.

"Ikuto, please, open your eyes, let me look at you, please..." I wanted to say: _let me look at you, please, one last time..._ But I couldn't bare that thought. He didn't open his eyes though.

"Please..." You couldn't do this God! "please Ikuto, you can't leave me... I..." I would say it with out help this time, this may be the _last _time. I flinched at the thought.

"Please, Ikuto, I love you... So much. You can't do this to me" I saw him move a little bit.

I looked up at the sky again. Why would you do this God? Please, save him... I continued to look at it, I took a closer look at it. _ Wait a minute..._ The sky was...cloudy, my mom gave me a flashlight, because it would be dark out, especially dark, since there were now stars... no moon. My mind wen back to earlier. How Ikuto's cross shone in the moonlight. _What light?._ It has been cloudy all day. What was going on. The rustling in the bushes, what was it? The thing that attacked, but what? I looked back down at Ikuto, holding his nearly still body and looking at it made me cry more.

But wait. If he was attacked by something, why does he have no wounds, I took a closer look. I didn't see one scratch, not one tear in his clothing... What is happening?... I continued to cry silently as I thought. What was that light.

"Alright, Utau, you plan worked, so let's end it now, I can't stand seeing her cry like this anymore" I-Ikuto's voice? I looked at his face. His Eyes were opened. And he was talking and looking behind me. I looked over, too.

**Utau. **

She was standing only a few feet behind me with a semi- large video camera in her hand. What?...

"I caught it all on tape!" she said looking satisfied.

"What?" I asked, very confused. Ikuto was... Alive! He was there! He was okay! He was smirking the smirk I loved so much! I was smiling. Utau, she planned this, they both did.

"Ikuto had told me how he wanted you to tell him that you loved him with out help, so I devised this plan!" she said, there was a dim light coming from her camera, thats what the light was. All this time, I thought I had lost Ikuto... but they... they planned it. I was over my happiness. I.. I was at a loss for words... They would sink so low... I was angry now. My tears were of anger. I thought I had just lost the love of my life, all only for 3 words... I. Love. You. I stood up now. I was getting ready to just run home.

"You..." I was so mad "you..." I couldn't believe them... "Gah! YOU SUCK!" I yelled at them and I ran towards my house, I sprinted the whole way. I stopped when I was far enough away, and I called my mom when I was near the house, I told her I had found him, and he was going to spend the night at Utau's, she agreed with it, and I ran home the rest of the way.

_****Ikuto's point of view****_

I watched her run away. I was shocked. I didn't think she would react like that. I was getting ready to go after her. Then Utau grabbed my shoulder.

"Just leave her, wait for her to get home, until her parents are asleep, the go after her" she said.

"I was so close to telling her over the phone, she sounded so upset, and she almost heard me, I thought she would hang up first so I set my phone down, I was talking to Kukai I don't think she heard much, but I told him that I felt so terrible, only tor realize Amu never hung up, so I almost foiled the plan..."

I sighed. I remember her tearful face... She asked me to open my eyes, but I couldn't, I wouldn't have been able to hold up the charade if I had seen her face, she sounded so sad, was this really worth it?... I sighed and I waited there with Utau... What have we done...

_(//Authors//note:Okay! Before I start Amu's point of view I want to explain there plan, so you guys don't get confused. Okay so basically Ikuto had been trying to devise a plan to get Amu to tell him that she loved him, by herself, with out any help from Yori or the others. So, After not being able to think of anything, he went to Utau, since her first plan worked so well. So, Ikuto would go missing and Amu would look for him,then she would find him and she would see that he was "on the verge of death" and she would tell Ikuto that she loved him, then Ikuto would get up and Amu would be so happy that he was alive again! YaY! Except Amu wasn't as happy as they thought she would be ;) //)_

****Amu's Point of View****

I ran up stairs into my room, ran into the the bathroom in my room and locked the door.

(**_Amu has a bathroom in her bed room in this story!**)_

I cried in the bathroom. I was so angry. I sat there curled up in the bathroom, I heard my mom say good night to me. I said good night back and I heard there door shut, and I just sat in there. I heard foot steps on my balcony.

_And there is Chapter 22 I am going to type Chapter 23 right now! Review please, thanks for reading! Hope you had a Happy new year... Didn't expect Utau did you!_


	23. 23 Kya?

_Here is Chapter 23. I have gotten 2 chapters out today! And I am planning on getting more out! Review please! Thanks! Oh and I'm sorry if my spelling is off in the story, some how spell check keeps turning on and off._

_****Flashback****_

_I cried in the bathroom. I was so angry. I sat there curled up in the bathroom, I heard my mom say good night to me. I said good night back and I heard there door shut, and I just sat in there. I heard foot steps on my balcony. _

Kya!?

I sighed. Great he is here. Why can't he leave me alone. I looked out the window in my bathroom, there were still now stars out. I am mad at them... I heard the door slide open. Damnitt! Amu why can't you learn to lock your door!? I yelled at myself internally.

"You should really learn to lock your door, Amu" he whispered. I stuck my tongue out at him, even thoguh he couldn't see it. I heard him walk towards me bathroom. He jiggled the knob. Of course I at least locked that door... Baka...

"Your so stubborn" he said. I didn't respond. I heard him sigh. Then I heard him slide down the door, So now he was sitting right in front of it. Great...

"Amu..." he started. I just sat there in silence. "Listen... I'm really sorry. I didn't know it would hurt you that bad..." he said. I said nothing. I wanted to know why though...

"Why?..." I asked queitly. I woud say as little as possible.

"*Sigh* Because, I told you that I would get you to tell me that you love me, with out help, and it worked, but" he paused "We went to far, so I am really, really sorry, I never thought about the situation..." he said. "If it was the other way around... I never thought to much about..." he said, his voice was filled with sadness, and sorriness. (_//Authors note: is that even a word?! ^^) _

"I can't say that I am sorry enough" he said. I couldn't stay mad at him, curse my kindness, I have never been able to stay mad at him.

"Of course, your aren't mad at me anymore, right? You can't stay mad at me" he said, I could hear his smirk... I sighed. A sigh of defeat.

"You never could' he said in a lighter tone.

"Are you still mad at Utau?" he asked me. Giving up my plan to talk as little as possible, I answered.

"A little" I said.

"You can't stay mad at her long, either, you guys are like sisters" he said.

"We're not like sisters! She is just a really close frined of mine" I said. Well, I guess she was, kind of... She was a really good friend, you know after the whole Black Diamond thing was over.

"Not yet, anyways" he said, I heard the smirk in his voice.

"What do you mean by--" Oh! It hit me. I started blushing madly. Not sisters yet, not step-sisters... Kya! Was he sayingone day we were gonna get married!? Ah!!!!!!! I couldn't face him now, and to belive I was about to go out the door!... I mean of course I want to be with him for the rest of my life, but, come on, I am only 13! Why would i be thinking about marriage at a time like this?!

"I can feel you blushing all the way from over here" he said.

"Gah!" I covered my face with my hands. This was so embarrasing! I was trying to keep the blush from getting any redder, if that was possible.

"Aw do you not want to marry me, Amu-koi" he said, Ah! Why was he doing htis to me! I can't face him, this is too embarrassing!

"Sh-shut-up!" I yelled at him.

"Tsukiyomi Amu, has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" he said, he was just trying to make me go crazy now!

"Eh!?" I was freaking out! I was frequently checking the lock, to make sure he didn't get in. He had stopped talking. That's weird he he usually doesn't give up so quickly. But I was still glad that he had stopped, but I still wasn't going out there.

I sat there waiting for him to say something else, i even put my ear up to the door. Iwaited htere for I few seconds. Listening heard. I heard a car zooming by so fst, it was kinda loud. I listened intently again. Waiting... waiting...waiting... Then I felt something tap my shoulder.

"Kya!" I screamed, it was muffled by a hand, atleast I didn't wake up my parents, but still.

I turned around to find Ikuto standing behind me with a big smirk. I started blushing more. I tried opening the door but is was that kind of lock that you had to twist like a key to open. Before I could get my hands on it, Ikuto grabbed them and turned me around so I was facing him. Why did we have to have a stupid window in the bathroom!?

"No!" I closed my eyes so I didn't have to look at him. I heard him sigh.

"Seriously, Amu? What a little kid" he laughed at me. I don't care what he called me, a kid, a baby, stubborn, stupid, I don't care! I would _not_ open my eyes!

"Call me anything you want! I am not opening my eyes!" I said to him. He just laughed.

"I don't need to look you in the eyes to make you embarrassed. If all I have to do is look you in the eyes to make you blush, I'm sure there is another way to do it" he said. I heard the door unlock. He was walking towards the direction of my bed. I felt for my bed, then I sat down in it.

"All I have to do is talk to you, and you will get embarrassed" he stated. CI was gonna act stubborn as long as I could.

"Nu-uh" I said, I really did sound like a kid, this made him luagh.

"Really?" he askled. I nodded stubbornly.

"Are you sure, future Mrs. Tsukiyomi?" he said. Damn him! I could feel my face turn redder. He laughed. I gave up. I opened my eyes, but I didn't look at him.

He sighed. "I told you so" he said.

"Baka" I said.

"Yes or no?" he asked.

"What?" I reluctantly looked at him.

"Would you want to be the future Mrs. Tsukiyomi?" he asked. I turned more red. But I was still looking at him. He waited.

"Well?" he asked.

"What?" he is serious?!

"Yes, I am serious" he said. Ah! I immediatley looked away from him. He waited. I was chewing on my lip, very nervous.

"Wh-why are yo-you asking m-me thi-s-s n-now?! I am on-only thir-thirteen?!" I said. Oh God! This was crazy!

"I just want to know" he said, curiously. Ah! Why was he doing this to me. Why must he always tease me like this?!

"I'm serious, I'm not teasing you at all" he said. I blushed more, I had never blushed so much.

... Silence...

He grabbed my chin and made me look at him, of course I got caught up in his eyes, so it took me a few extra seconds to close them shut tight! I couldn't bare to look at him! This was so embarrassing!

"Aren't you going ot answer me?" he asked, he was serious about the question "_ Would you want to be the future Mrs. Tsukiyomi?"_ but he was teasing me a little bit, trying to get me to answer.

"Why!? Why do you want to know so badly!? Can't you wait?" I asked him, begged him.

"No, I can't" he said, stubbornly. "One word, Amu. Yes or No" he said. This was killing me, he was still holding my chin. I was sick of this, I was tired, and I wanted to go to bed, I didn't want to be in this situation anymore! I sighed. I was always the first one to give in...

"If I answer you, will you drop the subject?" I asked.

"For now" he said. Better then nothing. I sighed. I was really nervous... but answered him.

"Well, o-obviously, not now... b-but, when I-I'm o-older..." I let my sentence drift.

"Is that a yes?" he asked, even thoguh he already knew it was, I still answered.

"Yes!" I said, really embarrassed and annoyed that I had to keep talking. I opened my eyes only to see him smile, then smirk, because, as if the moment wasn't embarrassing enough, he decided to make it more embarrassing. He kissed me. On the lips. I was shocked, I didn't expect it. My eyes were wide open, but then I slowly closed them. A few seconds later he pulled away. It was quick but, still... It was a kiss right after talking about something so embarrassing! Ah! To much stuff went on tonight!

"Why did you do that?!" I asked him, still embarrassed.

"To seal the deal" he said.

"What deal?" I asked.

"That when you are older, you'll maryy me" he said, and smirked.

"Geh!? Seriously!?" I couldn't believe him! He was that worried about.

"Yeah" he said.

"Why do you need to make a deal?" I asked him.

"Because, they always work, because I promised that I would make you fall in love with me, and you did" he said. I sighed.

"Ikuto" I can't believe I was still talking about this... "Why are you so worried... Wh-who else would there before me? Tadase? Hell freakin' no. So you d-don't need to worry about, 'kay?" I smiled at him, he seemed to believe me.

"Even if that's so, you still enjoyed that kiss" he said, and smirked. He always has ot ruin the moment doesn't he? I sighed.

"Shut up! Baka!" I told him. "I'm going to bed" I told him.

"Alright" he said, and curled up in a blanket on the floor... He looked like a big cat.

"'Night" I told him.

"Good Night, Amu-_koi_" he said. I was about to say something, but I just sighed. I started thinking about how our wedding would be... Then I shook myself, _No, Amu! Don't think about that, now!_

"You were just thinking about us getting married, weren't you?" I heard Ikuto say. I gues he noticed I shook myself.

"N-no!" I said. Lies!

"Right..." he said. I internally stuck my tongue out at him. I eventully drifted to sleep my last thought being _Mrs. Tsukiyomi_...

_And there is chapter 23!!!! YaY! I think the next chapter will be the closing chapter and the next next chapter (24) will be the epilogue! Please review! thanks!_


	24. 24 Phones

**I'm still alive, surprisingly!So sorry for such a late update! With school, Korean exchange students, Homework... School issues, sports and crazy stuff, , I have finally updated! YaY! So yeah, you've waited long enoughs so here is chapter 24!!!!!! remember you can email me ANYTIME if you want to know when the next chapter will be up! =','= u or **

Phones

****Flashback****

_"Good Night, Amu-koi" he said. I was about to say something, but I just sighed. I started thinking about how our wedding would be... Then I shook myself, No, Amu! Don't think about that, now!_

_"You were just thinking about us getting married, weren't you?" I heard Ikuto say. I gues he noticed I shook myself._

_"N-no!" I said. Lies!_

_"Right..." he said. I internally stuck my tongue out at him. I eventully drifted to sleep my last thought being Mrs. Tsukiyomi..._

****End Flash back****

I woke. The sun was shining through my window, then yesterday's events hit me.

"Eh!" I shot straight up. I ran my fingers through my hair. I can't believe I had been thinking about marrying Ikuto last night... How embarassing!!!!-.-'

I looked around my room... Where was Ikuto. I got out of bed and was about to set my foot on the floor when a thought came to me, _wonder if he is hiding under the bed?!_ I pulled my feet up and scrambled to the corner of the bed. ... I slowly you crawled to the eadge and looked under the bed... Nothing... I got out of bed and checked the closet... He wasn't in my room...

I walked around the entire house... Everyone was still asleep... He wasn't anywhere...? I went back up to my room... I felt a draft and looked at my window... How long had that been open? I walked over to close it and found a note on my bed... And that, too... I shut the window and sat down on my bed. I picked up the note... I opened it;

So did you dream about us last night? What color was you wedding dress?

I blushed... Baka... I read on...

Haha... Just kidding ;) I wish I could've seen you blush though... I will be at the Amusement park if you want to see me... So of course you will be there...

*Ikuto*

Stupid Ikuto... -.-' I sighed and got changed and looked in the mirror...I wonder if I looked okay...

(. [outfit on dvd #7]{insert: before the .com})

I thought I looked good... I grabbed my bag and left a note on my fridge saying I was out. I quietly closed the door and I was off.

I was just stepping over the second step outside my door when *bam* I hit something hard.

"what the...?" I looked up and it was Ikuto. I looked shocked.

I got off the ground.

"I thought you were at the amusement park?" I asked him.

"I was, but I decided to wait for you instead" he told me.

"Oh...Okay" I said and looked down, still embarrassed after bumping into him.

"well, come on" he said and held his hand out to me.

I stared at it. I longed to grab it, but i was still shy... I heard him sigh.

"You just admitted that you'd marry me last night, Amu, and yet you are still embarrassed about holding my hand" he told me...

I continued to look down..._ Wouldn't people find it strange if they saw him holding my hand?_ I thought. But none the less, Ikuto just grabbed my hand and we started walking.

I was just looking around... It was quite...And awkward silence... Ikuto noticed I was looking around.

"What are you looking for?" he asked me.

"I don't really know" I replied, I was actually just looking for conversation...

He gave me a strange look, and then looked forward again. I saw him smirk out of the corner of his eye... What was he thinking?...

"Let me guess, you think it is to quite?" he asked me.

"And if I do?" I said, knowing no matter what I said, he would somehow find some way to turn it against me...

" I will say 'I love you'" he told me... What!? Why so random... I immediately turned red.

"What-- WHy so random?!" I asked.

"Why not?" he asked.

I stayed quite.

"Is it still to quite?" he asked, smirking.

-I'm "N-n-n-n-no! I-it's fine!" I said.

"Aw, why don't you want me to say it?" he asked. "Do I embarrass you?" he asked.

"N-no! It's just that--" he cut me off.

"you are worried someone will over here and think you are strange" he finished my sentence for me.

I nodded slightly.

He simply sighed. Then he suddenly stopped and looked at me.

I blinked. I was trying to figure out what he was gonna do. I thought of what it could be, I started turing red.

He looked at me. He started laughing at my red face.

"And you say _I'm_ the pervert" he said.

"What?!" I asked him.

"Tell me, what was running through your head at that moment?" he asked me, and saw my face turn redder, and smiled more.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him.

"I didn't say anything" he told me.

I pouted...Always turning things against me. I looked around.

"Wait...Isn't this..." I said

"Utau's house" he told me.

"yeah..." i said "Why are we hear?" I asked.

"Just to say hi and tell her everything is resolved..." he said, then smirked "and to tell her about, future circumstances" he chuckled.

"Wha...?" The it hit me.

"GEH!?" He was gonna tell her that thing!!! That I said i would marry him!!! AaaaAaaah!!!!!

He saw my panic attack and laughed louder.

I blushed madly.."stupid face" I muttered.

He obiously heard and he muttered:

"Tomato face"

I stuck my tongue out at him.

He checked his phone, typed something, then closed it...Texting -.-'

He walked up and rang the door bell.

"I am a little busy right now, another time, maybe- I-Ikuto! A-Amu..." She chuckled nervously and started acting a little panicy.

"Wha-what are you guys doing here at this hour?" she asked.

"It's only 11:00am" he stated.

"O-oh...well...Umm...Can you come back late-

"What are you hiding from us?" Ikuto asked her sternly.

"nothing! Why would I hide something from my brother! Th-that is ridiculous!" she said.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"I-I can't believe you don't trust you own sister!" she said. She was "crying"...

Ikuto grabbed her by the shoulder and moved her aside. He walked in and Utau had this frightened look on her face. I looked around, too.

Nothing was broken or breaking, not anything out of the ordinary...

Then i looked at the couch and saw...Kukai? Hmm?

I looked at the T.V. a movie was on pause...I looked at Utau who had and expression on her face that said 'If there was one moment where I could be invisible, it would be now'...

I was confused, and apparently, so was Iktuo, we probably had the same look on our faces.

I spoke first.

"What is going on here?" I asked. "Don't tell me..." I knew what was going on so I decided to milk it for all it was worth!

"Are you guys, together?" i asked. Kukai turned red and pretened to be looking at his shoes, and Utau basically just burned into flames.

All was quite. Then Ikuto spoke up.

"Amu, have you heard the phrase "what goes around comes around'?" he asked me.

"Y-yeah, why?" somehow I knew things were gonna be turned against me. I had a worried look on my face. Utau looked up, possibly seeing that things were gonna be turned around on me.

"Well, remeber last night? We were talking and you said that you would--" I cut him off and pushed him to the ground and sat on him with my hand over his mouth.

Strange...He wasn't fighting back... I felt him smirk on my hand. I noticed his hand was up, I looked at what he was holding. He was showing his phone to Utau...Kukai walked up and read it, too... They both burst out laughing. Iktuo started laughing, too. I was rolling on the ground holding his stomach. He dropped his phone... What were they laughing at?

I took the phone and flipped it around. It was a draft that read:

"_Last night, she agreed that when she was older she would marry me! XD_

_To: Amu, who will obviously read this, as I said, ' What goes around comes around'"_

I blinked. I looked up. They were still lightly chuckling. Then they all saw my face. And burst out laughing again, they were all on teh floor. i was blushing madly. I didn't really know how to react. So while they were rolling around laughing, i grabbed Ikuto's phone and typed:

_"Why don't you go for it Kukai?" Xp!"_

This time he looked dumb founded and looked at me.

He blinked. I just stuck my tongue out at him. ;p

hehehe

Ikuto and Utau looked at what I typed.

Ikuto chuckled. Utau immediately turned red and looked at Kukai, and turned redder.

"Now you are starting to learn" he told me.

I smiled, feeling accomplished.

*After a few more minutes of laughing and getting it together...*

Somehow we all ended up on the couch in front of the T.V.

"Okay, now that that is all over and done" Utau started, "Amu, about last night, I am really sorry..." she said.

"Oh!" To be honests, I had almost forgot about that... "That's okay! It was an accident, I am sure you didn't plan to take it that far.

She sighed.

"i am so glad everything si okay, I thought for sure you were gonna kill me" she said.

"Not yet, anyways" i told her.

She sweat dropped.

"so...Why did you two come over today?" Utau asked.

"Pretty much what just happened now" iktuo said, I blushed, and so did Utau, Kukai and Ikuto just smiled.

"When did you guys get together?" I asked suddenly, causing Utau to turn red.

"i don't know" she said. "I was jsut so stressed out from working and i was hanging out with him" that was all she said...obviously leaving out parts. But Kukai finished them.

"and she told me she wish she could just take a break and I have fun" Kukai said, He continued. "Then I told her to take a break, and she asked me how, and I told her to hang out with me" he paused and looked at Utau, who was anxiously/nervously waiting for some part to come up... " Then, after we had been hanging out fo a few weeks, we were sitting on a hill, just talking, when she slipped from behind me and, well, we rolled donw the hill" he rubbed the back of his head, as though he was still sore " Then when we got to the bottom, she had fallen on top of me" he looked at Utau, who was looking at her nails. "Her face was just infront of mine" he was slightly blushing, Utau was glowing red! " and I just felt like I should, so I leaned forward and, well, kissed her" he said, his face flustered, Utau's, well, she was burying her face in her arms.

I laughed, and so did Ikuto.

"Why are you guys laughing!?" Utau asked, embarassed.

"Because" I said. "I think it is sweet, and cute...and funny, since, you didn't see it coming, huh?" i asked her. " You must have been like radiating!" I smiled.

She just looked down, more embarassed.

Then Kukai spoke.

"Actually, she kissed me back"

"Geh!" Utau said.

I smirked. Ikuto raised his eyebrows.

"Hey Amu..." Utau asked, and evil grin on her face.

"Y-yeah?" i asked hesitantly. Kukai smirked, knowing things were going back against me.

"Have _you_ kissed Ikuto yet? Or has it just been him?" she asked. I blushed madly. She had a satisfied look on her face.

* * *

_**Another chapter done! Again really sorry I took so long! I just stopped here so I could post something up! I should have some more up sooner then last time! I hope! I am so sorry!**_

Sorry for so many gramical errors, i can't find spell check on my new computer!!! DX


	25. 25 Notes

_**I'm back! XD YaY! Sorry! School's out for summer! (guitar playing!) sorry! XD anyways hope you enjoy sorry for the late update… I' going camping on Sunday btw so the next chapter is going to be later, and I have swim team…**_

_****FlashBack****_

"Hey Amu..." Utau asked, and evil grin on her face.

"Y-yeah?" i asked hesitantly. Kukai smirked, knowing things were going back against me.

"Have _you_ kissed Ikuto yet? Or has it just been him?" she asked. I blushed madly. She had a satisfied look on her face.

_****End of FlashBack****_

Notes

I just looked at her in silence, blinking, completely surprised.

"What?" I asked her again, stalling for the un-avoidable.

"Did I stutter?" she asked me.

"I-I don't know, did you, I didn't hear you…" I was just making up lame excuses, but the longer I could put it off, the better!

"Don't play dumb" she told me.

"Yes" I heard Ikuto say plainly. I gasped is surprise.

"Really!" Utau exclaimed. She looked over to me and gave me a sly smirk. I averted my eyes from her. She just laughed at me.

"When? What happened?" she asked Ikuto. I sighed and looked at my hand.

"She thought she would act mature by kissing me, since I was calling her a kid" he said. "Then she planned on running from and into the bathroom, since we were on the plane" he paused. "But luck was on my side, and the second she did it she tried to unbuckle herself, but it was locked, so she had to continue to face me" he said, smirking at his luck.

"Amu, you are such a kid…" she said. She sighed at let out a low chuckle.

"I am not!" I yelled at her.

"Yeah, you only kissed him once, and it was only for like, a second" she told me and flicked me in the forehead.

"What was that for!" I yelled at her.

"For being stupid by thinking just by kissing him once you are automatically and adult" she said.

I glared at her. Then I thought of something.

"Well, you only kissed Kukai once, right?" I questioned her. She was surprised at my question.

"What" she asked me.

"_Did I stutter?_" I said imitating her. She glared at me.

"Just shut up…" she told me.

"You fail" I told her.

She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well, you fail… at failing!" she told me. A/N _Sorry, me and my friend have failing fights all the time so I am just in FAIL mode! XD_

"Wow…" I said.

Utau laughed nervously.

"Don't think I'm going to let you off so easily, I want to know" I told her.

She flinched a bit looking irritated.

"Just shut it" she told me.

The boys, getting bored with our girl argument decided that we would watch a movie. I couldn't remember the name half way through, all I knew is that is was a comedy. I was sitting in between Ikuto and Utau while she sat next to Kukai. In the movie, at the moment, there was a plane that was about to crash into the ocean and all the passengers were scattering like senbonzakura. _A/N I don't own! (from Bleach)_

One of the women on the plane shouted:

"Please, I want to die like a women! Is there any man on this plane who can do that for me!"

I Automatically started turning red… I did not want to watch this kind of stuff, let alone watch it with others, let alone watch it with _Ikuto!_

"I will!" one of the men on the plane shouted.

At this point, both me and Utau were getting uncomfortable, because she was fidgeting a lot. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw Ikuto look at me, I avoided looking back, not wanting to hear what he had to say.

I watched as the man on the screen walked up to the women. Then out of no where, he handed her some clothes and an iron. Ikuto and Kukai started cracking up, while me and Utau sighed in relief. Obviously the guys had seen this movie before, and probably planned this…

Once the movie was over, we talked for a little while longer. It was around 2 O' clock when we started heading out the door. We said our good byes and started walking.

As we walked down the sidewalk, Ikuto's phone jingled. Ikuto read the text message and sighed as he replied back.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Just spam" he replied.

"Oh…" I said and we continued walking. His phone jingled a few more times, he told me in was just random forwards and adds.

When we got to the front of my house we stopped.

"Amu, I have to go talk with my mom, she said she had something important to tell me" Ikuto told me.

"Alright… Did you want me to come?" I asked him.

"I'm going to take a short cut that will be difficult to walk on without reflexes like mine, so to be safe, just stay here" he told me.

Feeling kind of resented, although I knew I was just over thinking things, I nodded and walked inside.

"I'm home!" I called out and walked up to my room. I walked over to my computer and surfed the internet for a while. Eventually I became bored with that. I went to my bed and started rereading a manga…

I stopped, and it was still only 3:00pm… =_= time passes by slow when I'm alone.

Just then my phone jingled, alerting me that I had a text message. I opened my phone. It was from Ikuto

_Amu,_

_My mom said she needed me to take care of her tonight because she came down with the flu. So I have to sleep her tonight, sorry. I'll come over a little later._

_Ikuto_

Hmm… This seemed more formal then usual… but I quickly tossed that thought aside.

I waited for the hours to pass. But then around 8:00pm, I heard taping on my window. It was the one and only Ikuto. I smiled at the sight of him. I opened the door and greeted him. He smirked back at me and walked over to sit on my bed.

I sat down next to him.

"So, is you mom okay?" I asked him.

"Umm, yeah she should be better soon" he replied.

"That's good…" I said.

It was quiet for a bit. I glanced over at him, he had a blank look on his face. He didn't even look back at me.

"Are you alright? You seem kind of out of it" I asked him. He snapped out of it at the sound of my voice.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine, I'm just…

"Worried about your mom?" I finished his sentence for him.

"Yeah" he said in a toneless voice.

I looked down at my feet, saddened that he was worried. The silence was awkward. I pulled at my phone and pretended to text. I figured he would notice and point out that I wasn't really texting then he would tease me for feeling awkward, but he just sat there in silence.

"I'll be right back" I told him as I walked out the hall towards the bathroom… he didn't even acknowledge me… his mom must be really sick.

After I stood in the bathroom for a few minutes, not wanting to return to awkward silence, but fun and laughter, but I left the bathroom and walked back into my room and saw Ikuto in the same position. I sighed internally. I walked over to him and then he stood up.

"I have to go back to my mom's now" he told me. It was already 6:00pm, had time really gone by that fast?

"Umm, alright" I said. "Bye!…" I waved bye as he walked out the balcony doors. With a mere wave, he jumped off the balcony without giving me a second glance. Even though his mom was ill, the least he could do was say good bye…

"Amu! Dinner!" my mom called.

"Hai!…" I called back as I walked towards my door. I grabbed the handle and took one last look at the balcony, then I walked through my door and went down to dinner.

I got downstairs and was nearly suffocated by a cloud of smoke. Coughing immensely I asked out loud:

"What happened?"

"Mama buwnt the meat woaf!" Ami yelled out coughing.

****After clearing out all the smoke! ~~~~~****

"well, I guess we are going out to eat" my mom said.

I sighed as we all walked out to the car. As we drove out of the drive way I saw a tall figure walking in the distance. Waas it Ikuto? He had been in such a hurry… why is he still only that far?

I was sort of out of it for the car ride and at dinner, along with the drive home.

…...

We got home at about 10 O' clock and I was dead tired. I slowly walked up the stairs and just collapsed on my bed, covers and all. As I slowly re adjusted myself, I felt something crinkle. With all my strength, I sat up and searched for the piece of whatever it was. Eventually I found it and grasped the little piece of paper in my hands and lie down. I read "To: Amu" and caught the word "sorry" somewhere, but then I fell asleep before I could read the rest.

_**Yeah, I said there would only be one more chapter after this, but yeah, there might actually be two… sorry this chapter EXTREMELY boring!**_


	26. 26 A Long Time Ago

Well, I hope this was updated sooner then the last… Enjoy!

*Flashback*

It read "to :Amu" and I caught the word "sorry" somewhere but I fell asleep before could read the rest.

*End Flashback*

**A Long Time Ago**

**I woke up feeling very groggy. I glanced at my clock and groaned when it read 5:20am. I rubbed my eyes and rolled over and so the note from last night. I never finished reading it… I grabbed it and read the To: Amu part and then looked at the rest.**

_**Amu, I'm sorry, I have to leave to go find my father immediately. I know you'll hate me and be mad but my mom is having a sudden emotional breakdown and asked me to go and find him. I didn't tell you about this to your face because I didn't want to see how hurt you would be., and if you had come with me, it may have caused me to take longer. I don't know when'll be back, but please, wait for me. I am sorry I acted so cold to you earlier, but I was trying to make you upset with me so you wouldn't miss me as much. Good bye, I love you.**_

_**Love Ikuto**_

**I stared at the piece of paper with wide eyes. No way was he doing this…! I turned the paper over and noticed that it was a form he had written on for the purchase of a boat ticket that left at **_**5:30am!**_

I was rushing down the street towards the dock. I was cramping and my legs were frozen and breathing was becoming more and more difficult. As I ran around the corner I saw his boat sailing away from the dock. I looked all over the boat, scanning faces of all the passengers who were on deck, then I saw him. He was standing there with the wind blowing his hair messily in his saddened face. He hadn't noticed me yet. I was out of breath looking at him as tears filled my eyes. Breathing heavily I yelled:

"IKUTO!"

He had heard me and looked in my direction. I looked at him with eyes full of tears and he looked at me with a face that was sad and said I'm sorry. Then he shut his eyes and tensed up, It looked like he had taken a deep breath, and then he looked turned his head and walked away to another part of the boat. I fell to my knees on the dock and cried. I pounded my fist against the ground and felt the dock tremble beneath me.

"B-bastard!… How, why would he do that!" I asked myself out loud.

****Ikuto POV**Flashback****

"_P-please, Ikuto, go find him for me…" my mom called out to me as she lay there crying on the couch._

"_B-but mom, you have been fine for so long, w-what happened?" I asked her._

_She sniffled and wiped here eyes._

"_I'm lonely. I am the only one who is alone. You your sister, everyone has someone beside them except for me…" she said._

"_But, what about Amu…?" I asked._

"_Ikuto, I have been alone for so many years, and she knows you would come back. She wont be left alone, she has friends and people to talk to, please Ikuto, I'm begging you…" she plead to me as she sat there crying._

_I sighed._

"_Alright" I said._

_****End of Flashback****_

I ran my fingers through my hair as I saw Amu crying on the dock. I can't believe did this… I turned my head and walked away not wanting to see her cry anymore.

_I'm sorry, Amu…_

1 year later 14

_****Amu's POV****_

_He still hasn't come back_

I thought as I smothered my head into my pillow and let a few tears escape.

_When will he come back?_

2 years later 15

I sat in the corner of my room crying, still hoping he would return, wondering where he was… I through a pair of scissors across the room, I refused to give up yet…

3 years later 16

I crossed off yet another panel on my calendar. It had been three years since that day… I walked downstairs and walked out the door and walked to my car and drove to work with tears in my eyes.

4 years later 17

I was still so sad and depressed, but I also felt myself getting irritated with him. When he returned he was so getting hell…

5 years later 18

I watched with jealousy and sadness at the couples dancing on the floor. I looked down at my feet and watched tears fall on the ground. I clenched my fist and stormed out to my car and sobbed in there.

6 years later 19

"Honey. Maybe it's about time you found a new boyfriend-

"Just shut up and stop nagging me about it! Get out of my personal life! I'm fine!" I yelled at my mom.

"Don't yell at your mother!" my dad my told me sternly.

"You, shut up, too!" I yelled at him. He looked to shocked to reply.

I stormed up the stairs and slammed my door shut, sometimes my parents could be such douche bags! At least Ami was away so I didn't have to here her cry and complain about me fighting with mom and dad.

I am currently 19, living with my parents. Things haven't been the same since Ikuto left, he ruined my life, and yet… I still occasionally fantasized about him. He had left me to look for his dad, even when he had told me he would take me with him when I was older. At night, sometimes I still cried. I had thought about using different methods to escape these things, but that would be like me giving up in the battle of life, so I always stayed strong.

I sat down on my bed and hugged my stuffed bunny. I would hold him and cry endlessly most of the time, but the I heard something on my balcony. I immediately grabbed the bat from under my bed and stared at the doors. All I could see was a dark figure moving towards the doors. I braced for the intruder ready to hit them with all I had. Then the door flung open. I dropped my bat.

Ikuto stood there. He looked so different, so much like and adult, well he was 24 now, but I could still tell who it was without a second thought. He gave me a gentle smile.

"Amu…" hearing him say my name made me blush slightly. I blinked a few times.

"Ikuto…" I said. He walked towards me. I was luring him into my trap. He was such an ass, did he honestly think he was getting away with this so easily? Ha! I clenched my fists.

Just as he was almost a foot in front of me, I kicked him in his jewels. (¬ ¬ hehehe…

I watched him fall to the ground, writhing in pain.

"Jack ass! Do you really think I would forgive you that easily!" I asked him.

"Geh!…-N-no, not really, but I know you will…" he told me, smirking and wincing in pain at the same time. I sighed.

"What the hell? Why are you here?" I asked him, calming down a bit.

"I came back to see you, just like I promised" he said as he rose of and stood in front of me, still in pain.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Of course" he replied.

"Well, WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!" I yelled at him and I punched him in the stomach, and again, he fell. I can't believe I have hit him twice already, so much for cat like reflexes, geez, he needs to catch on…

"My mom-

"What about you mom! What happened to you taking me with you, huh! You have been gone for 6 years! No excuse you have will be enough to get you out of this!" I yelled at him.

"It was *cough* urgent" he told me.

"The least you could've done is told me!" I told him.

"I left you a note-

"To my face!" I yelled at him.

"I didn't want to hurt you, Amu" he said, getting up slowly.

"Oh, well, not a smart move on your part, dumb ass! You could have at least answered my fu¢k!ng phone calls!" I told him.

He sighed.

"I, dropped my phone, in the water"… Ikuto said, embarrassed.

"You leave me for six years, with no contact, and you expect me to just let you waltz back into my life like it's no big deal?" I said, starting to get teary.

I turned away from him, clenching my fists, and started crying.

"I'm sorry, Amu" he told me, as he came from behind and wrapped his arms around me. I stood there crying.

"W-what are y-you d-doing?" I asked him, angry, happy, and sad all at the same time.

"I'm comforting you" he said.

"Y-you have no right to do that!" I told him. I was still mad…

"Yet, you don't pull away?" he asked, trying to make me smile. I cracked a small smile. I slipped out of his arms and turned to face him.

"You idiot" I shoved him in the chest with both my hands. I held onto his shirt and gripped it tightly, then I collapsed in his arms as I cried in his chest. He just held me there for what felt like hours as I stained his shirt with my salty tears.

Eventually, I pulled away from him and stood there, still crying.

"See, you're not mad anymore" Ikuto told me.

"Y-yes I a-am" I said defiantly. I was so glad…

He grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

"Liar" he called me.

I just shook my head. Then he kissed me.

This wasn't like the few from before. This kiss felt like it had lasted for hours, but still not long enough. He had his arms wrapped around me and I clutched his shirt tightly, all my emotions now jumbled up. He pulled away and looked at me.

"Amu, I am truly sorry, and I ask for you to forgive me. This entire time I have still longed to see you" he said. "I love you, Amu, more then anything" he told me.

I just looked at him with watery eyes. I was touched, all that would escape my mouth was

"Ditto"

He laughed at me and mumbled something about "things never change"

"Amu" he said, chuckling lightly. I smiled up at him with tears of joy and sadness running down my cheeks.

"Will you marry me?" he asked my smiling a light hearted smile. I sighed.

"Didn't I agree to this a long time ago?" I told him, looking down and blushing, happier then I had been in a very long time. Then we both hugged each other. It felt nice, safe, protected, to be in his arms again, to just be held by him. I closed my eyes and leaned into his chest.

"What was all that racket…" my mom had walked through the door with my dad. I peeked at them and saw her smiling a relaxed, shocked, and relieved smile, while my dad looked like he was trying to be happy for me, but also wanted to shoot Ikuto for leaving me, but he still smiled even if it was a small smile. I leaned back into it chest.

"I love you" I whispered.

I looked up at him and he looked down at me.

"I love you, too" he whispered back. He brought our faces together and we stood there, hugging, with our foreheads and noses touching as we just closed our eyes and held each other. Then he brought me into another kiss and I heard my parents slowly close the door…

_**F…A…D…E…**_

…_**O…U…T…**_

_**The End**_

…(Until the Epilogue)

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I did! I actually wrote the year 6 part while I was writing 25.… I just wanted to write it so bad! There will be an epilogue soon I hope!**_

**I hope those different year things wasn't like Twilight, because when I was writing that I thought it reminded me of that, but yeah, it's not supposed to be…**


	27. 27 Epilogue

_NO I HAVEN"T FORGOTTEN THE EPILOGUE!_

_Okay so it's been six months… and you're still going strong! _

_Sorry! Glade commercial! … anyways, I know it has been forever, and that almost nobody is going to care about this chapter, but I feel like I should publish it anyway…_

_I hope you enjoy it! And as for "I will always be there for you" my other story, I am stuck on the last chapter with like, three ending ideas, but I don't like any of them!_

_Anyway… Enjoy this chapter! =D I am thinking about doing a new story… What do you guys think? Should I?_

_v_

_Epilogue_

The huge doors opened up in front of me and music began to play. I looked around at the faces that greeted me all with a smile. My friends and my family. My mother, my sister, and Ikuto's mother and father were sitting in a row in front. In the row next to them Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai, Utau, Yaya, and even Tadase sat. Happy faces surrounded me on the happiest day of my life. But although many eyes were focused on me, mine were focused on one thing.

Ikuto stood at the end of the aisle, waiting for me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. It was a real smile, not a smirk followed by a chuckle, but a genuine smile, just for me.

My father began slowly walking towards Ikuto, carrying me along. My heart skipped.

I couldn't believe this… Married, to Ikuto. It was to much, I never actually thought it would happen.

We were half way down the aisle and I was still thinking about how amazing this all was.

I mean, yeah I hoped this would happen, but for it to actually be happening was like a miracle.

We were only a few steps away. Me and Ikuto were getting married. I was going to be Amu Tsukiyomi. We are going to get married! He will kiss me, and I will toss the bouquet. Then after the wedding is over, we go on our honeymoon and… and…

I had seen enough romance movies to know what happens on the honeymoons. I felt my face turn really red as thoughts swirled around my head. I shook my head to try to get rid of them, but then I realized I was standing right next to Ikuto. This only made it worse and I am sure I turned redder. He smirked at my embarrassment, although I was extremely happy he didn't actually know what I was thinking about. I gave him a small, nervous smile. He grabbed my hand, trying to calm me down. He leaned towards me to whisper something into my ear.

"Thinking perverted thoughts, are we?"

I blinked and gasped. He laughed at me and squeezed my hand, looking away. I glanced over at him, and although I knew that it was probably just my mind trying to give me hope, I could have sworn I detected a light blush on his face. Even if it was just me, it still made me relax more.

It seemed like the wait was endless, but soon the music began to fade and the officiant walked in. He stood in front of us and began speaking.

"We have come together in the presence of God/Our Creator/Divine Spirit and these witnesses to join you, Amu Hinamori, and you, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, in holy matrimony…"

_(A/N Skipping some stuff…)_

"Amu Hinamori, do you take this man, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, to be your lawfully wedded husband, and do you promise to love, honor and respect him, and comfort him, and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him for so long as you both shall live?" The officiant asked.

I gulped, and before my brain could even think about what to say, me heart spoke for me, "I do" I said softly, but confidently. The words just slipped out of my mouth. I knew that I loved him, so of course they would just slip out, I have been waiting to say it and he has been waiting to hear it for the longest time.

The officiant continued.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi, do you take this woman, Amu Hinamori, to be your lawfully wedded wife, and do you promise to love, honor, respect her, and comfort her, and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her for so long as you both shall live?

I waited for what felt like the hours, even though I knew barely a second had passed when he said it.

"I do." he told me, looking into my eyes. I was amazed how those two words and the look in his eyes made my heart race.

It felt like it was only the two of us, even though there were plenty of eyes on us, it was like we were in our own little world.

"Your wedding rings" the officiant said, "are symbolic of your commitment to each other and your endless love for each other.""Amu Hinamori, please place your ring on Ikuto Tsukiyomi's third finger of his left hand" he told me.

I took one of the small rings that Hikaru had walked up with. I shakily picked it up and grabbed Ikuto's hand, blushing like a mad man. I gently pushed the ring onto his finger. Once I was done, the officiant carried on."Ikuto Tsukiyomi, please place your ring on Amu Hinamori's third finger of her left hand."

Ikuto picked up the other ring and raised my left hand. He raised it higher to his face, drawing out his time to embarrass me more. He waited and then gently put the ring onto my finger. He collected my hands together and held them under his chin, not letting me put them down. The officiant waited for him to, but Ikuto just nodded him onward.

"I pray with you now that Our Almighty and All-Loving God/Creator/Divine Spirit blesses your union as a loving sanctuary and that It guides you with Its perfect plan on your journey ahead so that you may fulfill your purposes on this Earth and thereafter. I further pray with you that you always be considerate of each other, and remember to always turn to Our Creator in times of need, and to rejoice in It in celebrations of cherished moments and gratitude. "What therefore God/Our Creator hath joined together, let no man put asunder. Amen" he finished.

It was like watching, or more like being in, a suspenseful movie. You knew it was reaching the most suspenseful climax, but you just didn't know exactly when.

"I now with divine blessings and the authority vested in me, joyfully pronounce you Husband and Wife" he said loudly, looking at us and at the crowd. "You may now kiss the Bride," he said the final words.

Ikuto squeezed my hands between his. He looked into my eyes and I felt like he was staring into my soul, and it felt like I would start saying anything and everything I had ever kept inside. My eyes were locked on his. He took my hands and guided them up and behind his neck so that my hands met and he became trapped between my arms. Ikuto then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest. He put his nose on mine and whispered,

"I love you."

I smiled, blushing.

"I-

Before I could tell him the same he cut me off with the kiss. I guess I should have seen it coming, knowing Ikuto. I heard the crowd cheering and dog whistling. I felt warm, joyous, and out-of-this-world happy. I tightened my arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. Following that, he tighten his arms as well. I didn't want to pull away, I didn't want to end it, moreover, I didn't want this to end. But we both knew we would have to part sooner or later, and after a few more seconds, Ikuto reluctantly pulled away. We looked into each other's eyes, our faces still close.

"love you…" I finished my sentence from before.

We both laughed. We laughed, we smiled, and I cried, but of course he just laughed at me more. Then I was handed the bouquet after I had pulled myself together. I clasped it tightly in my hands and turned around.

"_Please, Rima or Utau…" _I prayed in my head. I took a deep breath and threw the flowers behind me, with to much strength. I stumbled backwards and got caught up in my dress, and I felt myself falling. But before I could barely even fall a few inches, I felt myself collapse in Ikuto's arm's.

"Only you…" he chuckled at me.

I sighed at him and tried to get up, but after I did manage to get back on my feet, he refused to let me go. I laughed at him.

I heard a loud gasp in the crowd.

"She caught it!" someone yelled out.

I looked around and saw Utau, empty handed, and then looked at Rima, who's face was wide with shock. She just starred at the bouquet, and then slowly looked back up, glaring at me with red eyes. Before she could jump up, Nagihiko swung his arm around her shoulder and yelled,

"Thanks, Amu!" wearing a big smile on his face.

I waved at him and smiled, laughing at Rima.

I looked at Utau, who appeared to be pouting, but trying hard not to show it.

"_Sorry Utau" _I thought.

I heard a loud noise outside, but I couldn't make out what it was. Ikuto then released me from his arms and walked a few feet in front of me.

"I believe I hear our ride," he said offering me his hand. I smiled at him, and grabbed his hand. He took it and pulled my towards his face once more and kissed me again. I kissed him back, but to soon he pulled away and dragged me along with him.

We walked out the door and waved goodbye to everyone. There was laughter, and smiles, and of course more tears. My dad walked up to us a placed a tight grip on Ikuto's shoulder.

"I swear if you-

My mom pulled him away cutting him off. Honestly, I didn't want to know what he was going to say. Ikuto just smiled at him, and gave him a sarcastic "Of _course_ not," This only made my father flail more.

"Come one," Ikuto told me and walked me out to the car in front of the church. He opened the door for me and then slid in after. The driver looked back at us.

"Where to first?" he asked.

The door Ikuto was sitting next to had the window rolled down and he said loudly,

"The downtown love hotel."

My eyes widened and my face quickly gained color. My Dad was glaring at Ikuto and looked like he was about to kill him. My Mom just laughed. I guess she was smarter then me.

"Just drop us of at…" Ikuto leaned forward and whispered something into the driver's ear. "Do you know where that is?" he asked.

"I believe so" the driver replied.

"Great," Ikuto replied and sat back down.

"W-where are we going?" I asked nervously.

Ikuto wrapped his arms around my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, it's a surprise anyway," he said.

I laughed lightly and then looked out the window and waved good bye to everyone. Then our car took off and we drove away.

I felt the car come to a stop. I tried to look around to see where we were, but the windows were tinted so that you couldn't see inside or out.

"Where are we?" I demanded. As I opened the door I felt a long, warm hand cover my eyes. "Hey!" I yelled, searching for his face with my hands. Soon my hands were trapped by Ikuto's free hand. Unable to see or feel for my surroundings, I had no choice but to let Ikuto guide me to were we were going.

We walked for a little bit, but then we stopped. I felt Ikuto gesture someone with the hand that he was using to hold my hands.

"What? What is going on?" I asked.

"Okay, one, two…" he paused, "three!" and my hands were released and I was given my sight back.

The sight I saw was beautiful and very familiar.

The Amusement Park.

"Well, don't I feel stupid," I said. Ikuto laughed at me. How did I not see this coming?

"I knew you would never figure it out if I picked a place so obvious," Ikuto told me, patting my head.

I pouted at him, treating me as little kid again. I laughed slightly and ran away.

"Wha, where are you going?" Ikuto called and I heard him running after me. I laughed more. It felt like I was a little kid again, playing at the Amusement Park.

I ran into the closest building, which was the Haunted House, of course. I hesitated at the entrance, but then as I was about to take off again, I felt Ikuto's arms warp around me. He spun me around in his arms while we laughed with each other.

We walked through the Haunted House, me jumping at anything and everything that jumped out of a dark corner or leaped out from the ground or fell from cracks in the ceiling. We rode on the Merry-Go-Round a thousand times, and the tea cups, a thousand and one; and counting.

And after the gazillionth round of spinning in circles, we got of and fell on the floor laughing, Ikuto unable to do the usual catch-me-before-I-fall, do to his condition. It felt like the world was spinning. I lay down on the ground, trying to regain my sanity and sight. After I did, I realized that I was exhausted.

Ikuto got up after a few more minutes and looked at me. I felt myself dozing off. The last thing I remember was Ikuto's blue hair.

I woke up later in the car. I look around, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the dark. I gasped when I remember what happened.

"Ikuto?" I asked.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, I just passed out…" I said, looking out the black window, unable to see anything outside it.

"Why are you apologizing?" Ikuto asked.

"B-because I fell asleep, on our honeymoon…" I said, feeling guilty.

"Why are you worrying about it so much? It doesn't matter that we weren't there for the whole night, it matters that you enjoyed every minute of it," he paused, "and I did," he finished.

"But-

"Nope," Ikuto cut me off, turning to me and placing a finger to my lips. He slowly pulled it away. I opened my mouth to protest but he silenced me. He gave me a small smile and then leaned over to me and kissed me lightly.

"If you're tired, sleep," he said, caressing my cheek. I pursed my lips for a moment, but then gave up. I rested my head on his shoulder and began to nod off. Right before I fell asleep, I wondered where we were going, but fell asleep before I could really think about it.

****!**_**A/N In the scene below, they will not actually "Do it" it just implies that they do later!****_

I woke up on a bed, apparently in a hotel room. I looked around and saw a pair of pajamas next to me and a note. I opened it a scanned over the writing on it. It was from Ikuto telling me that he went to get the rest of their luggage. I didn't really think about it much, I was just overly thankful that my pajamas were actually was pajamas and not something itty bitty. I got up with my the clothes in my hand and went to the bathroom to go get change…

I sat down on the bed, now changed into a matching pair pajamas, a red button up shirt and white shorts. I was no longer tired, I was wide awake and my heart was racing.

_What was going to happen? Were we just going to go to sleep after such a long day? Or, or…_ Before I could finish my thoughts Ikuto walked into the room and jumped onto the bed with me.

He sat down cross-legged with his elbows on his knees and his chin resting on his hands, smiling. I tried to not look at him, but it was useless. He looked like a little cat, all he needed was his tail back.

"W-what are you smiling about?" I asked nervously. He smiled wider.

"I just can't believe you are finally 'Mrs. Tsukiyomi'," he told me. I blushed, and turned away from him. It was embarrassing, but at least it was distracting.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said, still not looking at him.

"You agreed to this a long time ago, and you still act the same as you did then," he told me.

"And I thought you agreed to drop the subject," I argued.

"I said 'for now'," he replied.

I just bit my lip, not able to come up wit anything witty. Ikuto was silent as well.

After a while a few minutes of silence, I heard him crawl closer to me. He grabbed my chin between his fingers and turned my face towards his. Before I could really look at his face, he was kissing me. His lips were moving with mine and soon I was lying on the bed. We kissed like this for so long, I had no recollection of how long we had been kissing. Soon it hit me where things were headed and I turned away from his face. He seemed stunned at first, but then moved and was sitting cross-legged on the bed again.

Breathing heavily I sat up, not facing him.

"I-I'm sorry, I just…" I started, but didn't finish, not sure if I would start crying or not. He was quite behind me. _Oh no…_ It was what I had feared, _I had hurt him. Why didn't I just go with it? _I felt my eyes start to sting, and I knew the tears would come no matter what I did. I closed my eyes and felt the first ones slide down my cheeks.

Soon I felt Ikuto's arms wrap around waist. I hiccupped loudly, and bit my lips, trying to hold back my sobs.

"I'm sorry," Ikuto told me. I was confused. Why was _he_ sorry? I was the one who had rejected him.

"W-why are you apologizing?" I asked between sobs.

"I went to far, and I scared you," he said, "and now you are crying," he finished. I smiled slightly, realizing this was kind of a misunderstanding.

I took a deep breath, knowing I would have to face this sooner or later, and I turned around to face him.

"I was crying because I thought I hurt your feelings," I told him.

We both looked at each other, and he saw me smile as I realized how stupid I was being and he started laughing, and I laughed with him. I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I feel s-stupid," I muttered and Ikuto laughed at me more.

After we stopped laughing, we looked at each other for a while in silence. I pursed my lips, contemplating what to do next. Continue sitting in this awkward silence, or…

I leaned in closer to Ikuto, and he closed the distance between us and we were kissing again.

Somehow I ended up with my back against the bed frame. I felt Ikuto's hand gently grasp one of the button on my shirt. I froze. Ikuto parted from my lips and released my shirt.

"Just tell me if you're scared," he said in a delicate voice. I slightly nodded my head, my eyes still closed. What was wrong with me? Why was he so calm? How was he still functional? He's not nervous or embarrassed at all! Unlike me, I feel so, so… stupid, that is all I could think, I was just being stupid and I was just stupid person, that was the only suitable word I could think of. I heard Ikuto sigh loudly.

"If it makes you feel any better," Ikuto paused, his voice shaking ever so slightly. "I'm scared, too," he finished.

My eyes popped open. I looked up at him with questioning eyes, and I could read that he was, after all, just as scared and nervous as I was. I took a deep breath and swallowed. I nodded again shakily.

Ikuto took the button between his fingers once more, and now that I focused on it, his fingers were shaking. This comforted me immensely. Then suddenly, the realization hit me.

It was all going to alright.

_Eleven Years Later__ (Epilogue to the Epilogue? What?) _

I turned left at the corner and drove towards the entrance of the school. I had been driving, walking, and running on this road since I was a kid. Seiyo Academy was not only my elementary school, but my daughter's as well.

I pulled up at the side of the curb, looking for any sign of my daughter. The bell sounding for the end of the day had just rung, so she should be out soon.

After waiting about ten minutes, Ikuto began to grow impatient.

"Where is she?" he asked me. I looked at him sitting in the passenger seat. Ikuto Tsukiyomi. My husband of eleven years and counting, and father of my daughter, Koko.

"Just wait," I told him. "You are so impatient."

I looked around more and I finally spotted the top of her dark pink hair. She was tall for her age, so she stuck out. When the crowd cleared more, I saw her seemingly arguing with someone. When I focused more, I saw she was arguing with a guy. Perhaps a high-schooler, judging by his uniform. I saw her yelling at him. He raised strand of her hair and she raised her fist to smack his hand away, but before she could, they young man caught her hand.

"What are you looking-?

I raised my hand to silence him.

The boy grabbed Koko's hand and leaned down closer to her face. Even if she was tall, he was much taller then her. I saw her eyes widen and her face fade into a light red color. I smiled.

"Aw!" I squealed, and then clasped my hand over my mouth, embarrassed for doing something like that.

"What?" Ikuto asked, looking at what I was focusing on. He obviously saw what was going on. I saw a smirk spread across his face. He chuckled.

Both me and Ikuto watched them, waiting for what would happen next, and as I suspected the boy pulled away laughing Koko. She jumped back, shocked, covering her face with her hands. She yelled something at him and he just gave her a small wave and said something else. Koko frustrated and flustered choked on her own words and just turned around and ran away.

Once she spotted out car she began walking. She thrust the car door open and slammed it shut.

"How was your day?" Ikuto asked before she had even put her seatbelt on.

She mumbled something incoherent in an annoyed tone.

"Who was that guy you were talking with?" I asked her, prying.

She hesitated, but then spoke.

"I don't know! He isn't even a guy! He is some perverted old creeper!" She said loudly.

"What do you mean?" Ikuto asked.

"He said my hair was weird and that he would come back everyday to tease me about it…" Koko said, running her fingers through her hair.

"Really? Everyday?" I asked.

"Sounds more dedicated then I was…"Ikuto mumbled. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"What?" Koko asked.

"Nothing!" I told her. "Is he a friend of yours?" I asked.

"As if! I hate that pervert! I barely even know him!" she said.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Why do you guys care, anyway?" she asked.

Ikuto and I looked at each other.

"Well…"I started.

"You two reminded us of each other when we young," Ikuto finished.

Koko thought about this for a second, and then said:

"Ew! No way would I ever fall for that weirdo!"

"Oh…" Ikuto and I both sighed.

Koko still looked flustered as she glared out the window, obviously staring at the boy.

"Kohaku," she stated.

"Huh?" I asked.

"H-his name. He said it was Kohaku," she said, blushing lightly.

"Koko and Kohaku…" Ikuto mumbled. After a few seconds of thought he said, "Kokaku!" he had successfully combine there names. (_Like Amu+ Ikuto= Amuto)_

"What!" Koko demanded.

"Nothing, nothing…" Ikuto said quietly.

I laughed and started backing out of the drop off area. I looked back to see if anyone was behind me, and I saw Koko examining the part of her wrist where Kohaku had grabbed her.

I smiled and looked at Ikuto. He rose and eyebrow at me, but I just shook my head and looked down the road. I was trying to think of what would happen in the near future. Would Koko fall for that boy? And would he fall for her? Or would she find some prince? I tried to think of how everything would work out, but nothing came to me. It was impossible to predict anything, ever since I met Ikuto, he changed everything and made it impossible to plan or predict anything.

"_I guess it's all up to her and fate" "Just like me…"…_

_End_

_What a cliché/corny/cheesy/bad/confusing ending =p_

_Just know I stayed up late in the night and got barely any sleep for this chapter and have been on the computer since I got home from school, typing! I got home at around 4pm, it is now 9:40pm! Anyways, this was the final chapter and thank you for sticking with me through this entire story =D It means so much to me 3 I hope to have a new story out soon, as well as the final chapter to "I Will Always be There For You"_

_I really hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!_


End file.
